


Becoming the Man He Was Meant to Be

by jjbluematrix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Fred Weasley, BAMF George Weasley, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Neville Longbottom, BAMF Ron Weasley, F/M, Fed up Harry Potter, Light BDSM, Luna Lovegood decides it's time to whoop some butt, M/M, Multi, Powerful Harry Potter, Slash, Straight Sex, You Have Been Warned, meaning gay sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 75,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjbluematrix/pseuds/jjbluematrix
Summary: After Sirius along with Fred and George Weasley rescue a battered Harry Potter bound to his bed at Number 4 Privet Drive, they set off on a journey to help Harry learn what it means to be a Potter. With the loves of his life, his godfather, and his best friends by his side, Harry brings hell on earth to the ones who are trying to destroy the world he is destined to protect.





	1. Chapter 1

Remus was hunting. Disguised in a damn muggle bar of all places. His sandy brown was hair gone, and was exchanged for slicked back black tresses. He had added 40lbs to his usually gaunt frame. His scars, evidence of his condition were hidden as well. He had worn dark blue jeans and a white button down, with black loafers that completed the simple look. Only the small manic gleam in is golden eyes gave any hint that something was amiss. 

He had waited for this moment for well over a decade. The need to bring hell down upon the ones responsible for the death of one of his best friends, and his wife was strong in his soul. Remus was always sure they had it wrong at first. The Sirius that he had known and at one time thought he had been in love with would not do such a despicable thing as betray the Potters... could he? And at the end of his year teaching DADA, he knew the truth. Now traitor was about to be brought to justice. The wolf in Remus was screaming for the other man’s blood. He had destroyed his pack, and for that there was no forgiveness. The law be damned! The wizard in Remus knew that with an alive Pettigrew, some of the terrible events of the past could begin to heal. He would have some of his family back. His pack. Sirius and Harry.  


Harry. Remus knew the look of an abused child. He had traveled extensively in his never ending search for employment. He has seen the horrors that humanity can bestow upon each other. However, those were not the first times he had been exposed to child abuse personally. The first time had been in fourth year... with Sirius.

**_~FLASHBACK~_**  
“Dammit James! I’m telling you something is not right! We come back from break and he is limping, and damn near cries when we pat him on the back!” Remus yelled  


“I don’t see any limp Remus. What are you on about? I mean I saw him wince on the train when you clapped him on the back and asked about his holiday. But maybe he was just sore from playing quidditch or something.” James offered.

“No I’m telling you he’s hiding something. You see the clothes he’s wearing. That isn’t Sirius!” Remus shook his head as his shaggy hair whipped side to side. He was not ready for them to know about his furry problem yet. He could smell distress, sorrow and pain. Even when someone was trying to disguise it. “Look. Pete got detention with McGonagall...again. I swear! How do you get detention the first night back...never mind. Look let’s just ask him before Pete gets back. You know how he is with the important stuff.” Remus decided with a roll of his eye.  


Remus had called out a hey as Sirius made his way into the room and was grabbing what he needed to take a shower. Remus threw down the magazine he was fake reading, and walked over to his friend.

“Sirius look at me. What happened to you? You have been jumpy, and quiet and...good Merlin what are you wearing? You look like a nun with all those long sleeves on in the dorms. The rest of your non school wardrobe is insanely dull. Coming from me that is saying something. You’ve changed Padfoot. What the bloody hell is going on?” Remus asked as he saw James walk next to him.

“It’s nothing alright just...a game got out of hand.” Sirius resumed his walk to the shower. He didn’t get very far.

“You are one of my best friends. Please. If something is wrong, then please tell us. We won’t judge you. Maybe we can help.” James said quietly.

Sirius sighed. “Look it’s no big deal OK. My parents...they just...they get mad sometimes. I’m not the greatest son and...” He trailed off.

“Sirius. Do they...beat you? Remus asked cautiously.

Sirius nodded sadly. “Sometimes Remmy. But I can handle it. My father is ‘Just trying to make a man out of me even more since I became a Gryffindor’. Don’t bother with a Professor. They won’t believe me. I’ve tried. My father already sends them a letter regularly about how I love to test quidditch tricks on holiday. What Orion Black says is law I’m afraid.” Sirius hung his head slightly and went to walk away.

“Well Siri. I could use my cloak to nick some pain potions from old Sluggy. We’ll get you right as rain!” James exclaimed.

“And I’m a dab hand at healing spells if I do say so myself. One crack about me being a swot, and I will turn your eyebrows green you git.” Remus winked at him as he began to heal the extensive injuries. Sirius knew Remus and James were trying to save him as much dignity as they could. He didn’t want their pity. He thanked whatever deity there was that he had managed to land the best friends on earth.

**_~End flashback~_ **

Even now the mere thought of Harry sets the wolf on edge. Children are protected in a healthy pack. The concept of abuse on a child was foreign. On the occasion that it did happen, the abuser was dealt with swiftly...and painfully brutal. Nasty business that was.

He was quietly sipping a beer and watching his prey discreetly. Peter had not changed one bit, the fat, cowardly bastard. He was currently attempting, and failing miserably to chat up a pretty young woman. He was never any good at chatting up the ladies.

Remus finished his beer, threw some muggle money on the table, and headed for the door, as he watched Peter settle his tab and head for the loo. He stood outside pretending to smoke a cigarette. He hated these fucking things. They smelled and tasted awful. He watched as Peter walked out and made his way through the crowd. Remus had no problem keeping an eye on the idiot as he put out his cigarette. Werewolf senses tend to be amazing that way. Consequently Remus could follow him with ease. Peter turned down an alley way and that was all the opening Remus needed. “Hello old friend?” Remus spat as he snatched Peter by the throat and pushed him against a wall.  
Peter drew his wand but was far slower than the disarming and binding spell Remus sent at him. Remus stood over Pettigrew and dropped the glamours. Peter’s eyes went comically wide. Remus grabbed onto Peter and quickly portkeyed out of the alley and to a cottage in the north that he had been using as a base of operations, with Peter in tow.

Once inside the cottage, Remus stunned Peter again for good measure and a chuckle. Then he used a spell to turn Peter into his animagus form. He then bound the little beast in that form and placed him in a magically bound cage so that he could not escape. He then put the cage in his bedroom and locked and warded the doors and windows with some of the strongest wards that he knew. Once that was done, he promptly went to the cupboard he kept the liquor in and grabbed a bottle of rum. He never did quite get the excitement around fire whiskey. It tasted like shit to him, but to each his own he supposed. Remus skipped the glass and drank straight from the bottle. He went into the small sitting room and took out a wizarding picture of his old friends. A smiling Lily holding Harry. James, Sirius, and Remus standing around her laughing. He had always wondered why Peter had turned down an invitation to dinner that night. It was the first time they all had the same time to get together. Now he knew the truth about their so called best friend.

It still shamed Remus that he thought that Sirius was guilty. He should have known. They were best friends! He was never that close with Peter. Sure he loved Peter like a brother but he was always closest to Sirius. They had even been lovers when they were younger. They ended it mutually when they realized they would only be the best of friends, and more importantly family. Remus didn’t regret the few times he shared a bed with Sirius, but truth be told he and Sirius were only meant to be friends and Moony agreed completely. He looked at the pictures of his old friends again. He would make things right; or at least try to help to make things right. He owed it to his friends, and to Harry. 

Dumbledore had convinced him all those years ago that it was best for Remus to remain in the shadows. That Harry was happy and safe where he was. But no longer could Remus turn a blind eye to the truth, by blindly following Dumbledore. Sirius would not last much longer. His spirit was so broken, having to stay in a house he hates so much. He offered to bring him here, but Dumbledore said it was for the best.

Dumbledore. He could not help this gnawing feeling in his gut that Dumbledore was not always right. He felt the man had no evil intentions, but things just were not as simple as ‘The Greater good’. But that is a problem for another day. For now he had the rat, and his last remaining best friend would get the help that he needed. 

Sirius put up a good façade, but the wolf could tell that the years locked away like an animal, the escape and subsequent life on the run was taking a toll on the once stoic, boisterous, and slightly arrogant man his friend had once been. His protective if not slight possessiveness of Harry had always been there. Even when Harry was a baby. James used to joke that Sirius was a little crazy when it came to protecting Harry. His friend was still wracked with guilt about his actions that night. He had handed Harry over to Hagrid to go and chase the rat bastard and more than likely kill him, Remus thought truthfully. He had been careless and it had cost him his freedom and had cost Harry the chance at a happy home.

Harry.

Remus had his suspicions about Harry’s home life. Harry was timid at times and lashed out at other times. He wore glamours when he thought no one was watching. What was he hiding? His wolf tended to be restless when he was near Harry. The wolf knew something was wrong with his cub. He had this constant need to protect more than normal. The human that was Remus believed what he was told by the headmaster. Harry was safe, loved as well, but the man and beast could not reconcile what they were both seeing. Harry was entirely too small to have come from a tall father and a taller than average mother. It could be a latent trait as Albus had suggested, but at the Welcoming feast in Harrys third year Remus had watched him. Harry had barely ate from his plate before he looked almost ill. It made no sense. The truth was staring him in the face, but to be honest he knew no one would believe him. He was a werewolf after all, and if he made a complaint he would be lucky to leave the Ministry alive. Not to mention Harry being targeted on multiple fronts to make his life an even worse hell.

And then the farce that was the tournament that the cub had to participate in. He could’ve died! He nearly did, but the spirits of Cedric and his parents gave him the diversion that was needed to get away. Harry was emotionaly crushed. His spirit was so broken that it made Sirius and Remus’ heart break into a million pieces. Sirius needed to get Harry. Needed to breathe in his scent, and let him know that Padfoot was there for him. 

Tomorrow he was going to contact Amelia Bones under the guise of asking her opinion of what she felt that the Auror department needed in terms of new recruits. What the DMLE thought were valuable skills to have fresh out of Hogwarts. It was only a half truth. He did want her input for a new textbook that he was writing for DADA in the future. Remus would rather teach, but being a werewolf made steady employment difficult in the wizarding world. Remus took another swallow of the amber liquid and headed to bed. He would need all of his strength for the task ahead.

Remus approached the DMLE offices with the rat secured in his pocket. It was time for justice to be served. And if he were honest with himself, he was far too close to killing his old friend in cold blood than he cared to admit. He was shown to Bones’ office by her assistant who had informed him that they were waiting for him. After a few knocks, he opened the door to see Moody conversing with Madame Bones as they awaited his arrival.  
“Mr Lupin. A pleasure to meet you. Thank you for an interest in this department.” Madame Bones shook his hand and smiled warmly, as she gestured for him to follow her. She was an attractive witch with slightly greying red hair pulled into a neat bun. He followed her into what he guessed was her office. “And I do believe that you know Alastor? ” she gestured to Moody and the two men shook hands. Alastor’s magical eye focusing on Remus’ pocket.

“I am glad to see you have recovered from your ordeal?” At Moody’s odd look, well odd for a man with a magical rolling eye, Remus smiled “Harry told me.”  
Allastor’s gnarled hand squeezed Remus’. “If I ever bloody volunteer to teach, someone stun me and check me for Polyjuice! Me a Hogwarts teacher? Insanity I tell you!” Mad-Eye pounded his fist on the desk.

Amelia shook her head at her former colleague. She turned back to Remus. “I must say that it is a pleasure to have this meeting with you.” She sighed heavily. “For too long this department has suffered with sub standard recruits. A comprehensive outline of what is expected is what is needed. I am afraid however, that in recent years, a Hogwarts education is not what it should be when it comes to certain subjects. Although Alastor is somewhat...fanatical, he was an excellent Auror and a trainer of Aurors. When he get’s the all clear to be a consultant in the department again, he will be an asset. I hope you don’t mind if he stays.”

“I told you I’m fine mother. Few more days and I’ll be right as rain. Why you and that so called Mediwitch insist on treating me like an invalid, is beyond me.” Moody growled.

Remus couldn’t help it and he chuckled. “Madame Bones.”  
“Please call me Amelia”  
“Then by all means my lady, please call me Remus. I have absolutely no problem if Alastor stays. In fact, it may truly be an asset. The reason for this meeting is a partial deception I’m afraid.” Remus noticed that Moody took up a defensive position near the door.  


She did not make it to this position by being unprepared. Her wand was at the ready before he even finished his sentence. “Is that so?” she drawled

“Forgive me milady, but this is a matter of utmost importance. I do however still want your input on the textbook that I am writing. The experience of someone who has been on the front lines would be most helpful.” Amelia relaxed some of her tension, but neither her nor Moody dropped their wands.  
“I am going to reach into my pocket. The pocket I am sure Alastor has already surmised the contents of. Remus dropped his hand slowly into the right inner pocket of his robes and pulled out, what appeared to Amelia, as a dead rat.  
“Madame Bones this here is Peter Pettigrew.”  
Amelia blanched “Pettigrew is dead. Black killed him!”  
“No milady, he did not. Peter is an animagus as were two others in the Marauders. That was the name of our little group of friends in school. Sirius, James, Peter and myself. They became animagi to...keep me company at certain times of the month. James was a stag, Sirius was a dog, Peter was a rat.” Remus said a little cautiously.

“Remus, I am aware of your condition. I do not hold the same opinion of werewolves that the rest of the ministry does. Infact my niece believed that you were the best DADA teacher she has had since she became a student at Hogwarts.” Amelia was telling the truth. She believed that excluding wizards from their society was a detriment, and frankly could cause more problems in the long run. She cleared her throat. “Now back to Pettigrew, and why I should believe that he is alive?” She said impatiently. 

“Yes of course.” Remus released a breath he did not know that he was holding. “Last year Pettigrew confessed to Harry and myself that he betrayed James and Lily. He was made secret keeper and not Sirius.” Remus left out that Sirius was there as well. No sense in getting into more trouble than he was probably already in.

“Are you telling me. That Peter Pettigrew is here in my office...as a stunned rat?” Amelia looked more than a little disturbed. She then snapped into Auror mode. The rat was removed from the cage and placed on the ground. A spell was cast on him to return the animagus to his human state. Then after he had transformed, another spell cast on him to keep him human, he was restrained with magic suppression cuffs and chains. A message was sent to the minister of magic for an emergency meeting. Amelia also sent for two more Aurors. She then sent word to Lady Longbottom, who she knew was in the building, as well as Lord Greengrass. One was a neutral family, the other was a well known light family. She wanted a strong presence in case this went wrong.

“Madame Bones. You should also know that Sirius never received a trial.  
“WHAT!!!” Amelia jumped out of her chair and stared down at a still sitting Remus. Remus looked at Amelia with wide eyes. The werewolf could admit in that moment that he was a little bit afraid of the normally composed woman. She took several breaths to calm herself. “What do you mean Mr. Lupin that a son of an Ancient and Noble house never received a trial? There is some question regarding his mother disowning him, but his service to the Ministry alone should have guaranteed a full trial. 

 

Remus sat up straighter in his chair. “He was pronounced guilty at the scene, and placed in Azkaban. There was no trial for him. He was left to rot there without any hope he would see the light of freedom.”

Amelia could feel the pain coming off of Lupin in deep waves, but she had a job to do. She began to snap out orders to her assistant who she had called into the room, to get her everything she could on the details concerning Black’s incarceration.

As she did so, Lord Greengrass and Lady Longbottom entered the room. Lord Greengrass was a tall man in his mid forties and had a commanding presence. But the one who could make the room freeze on contact was Lady Longbottom. It was well known that you did not cross the formidable woman.

Amelia gave a short bow to her contemporaries.“I apologize for the sudden request for a meeting, but this involves an issue of the Ancient houses. We are now waiting for the minister.” As she finished the sentence, in walked Cornelius Fudge. Amelia always wondered how someone so...rotund, could look so smug in the process. He was wearing that god awful brown bowler hat. Along with matching brown robes.  
“Amelia what is the meaning of this summoning? With everything going on at Hogwarts, there are too many fires to put out at the moment.” He didn’t bother to spare a glance at Moody or Lupin. Nor did he notice the other two members of the Wizengamot seated in the corner.  
“Minister. You are here to witness the possible correction of a miscarriage of justice.” Amelia instructed the aurors to move the accused forward.

“And who is this?” Fudge said with all of the arrogance of a politician.  
“It may very well be Peter Pettigrew.” Amelia stated with conviction. “Were you aware minister, that Black was never given a trial by the previous administration?” 

Fudge looked like he had swallowed a live goldfish. This could not be happening! His mind screamed at him in full blown panic mode. A member of one of the ancient houses, had been imprisoned for over 12 years! And no trial at that! Add to that all of these wild claims of Voldemorts return and the ministry will be destroyed. 

The boy. The Potter boy had tried to tell him. He thought that the boy was confunded. But...what if the child had been telling the truth? Dear gods! They were not ready for this! Fudge being the consummate politician attempted to save face.  
“I assume you have questioned him Madame Bones?” Fudge said in a matter of fact tone. He could fix this he was sure.  
Madame Bones raised an elegant brow and stated “No minister. I wanted this done in your presence. Oh and as you have yet to acknowledge Lord Greengrass and Lady Longbottom...” Amelia gestured in their direction. Minister Fudge turned around sharply and bowed his head. “My mistake Lady Longbottom, Lord Greengrass. I was not aware of your presence.  
“Obviously.” The formidable woman nodded to him. She cast a glance at Amelia. “Lady Bones, if we could begin?” she asked politely.

“Of course Madame Longbottom. Auror Jones, please revive the detainee and administer the serum.” Amelia said. The Auror who looked to be in his twenties with close cropped brown hair did as instructed.

Amelia began with the questioning “For the record please state your name.  
“Peter Jordan Pettigrew”

“What House were you sorted into in first year?”

“Gryffindor” Pettigrew stated with glossy eyes. Auror Jones nodded to his boss. 

“Where you ever a Death Eater?”

“Yes”

“Did you become one of your own free will? If so why did you?”

“Yes. The Dark Lord promised me power. And recognition. Something I did not have.” Remus shot to his feet and made a move for Peter. Alastor grabbed Remus and slammed him into his seat. He then trained his wand on him. “I know they were your friends, but don’t make me hurt you lad.” Remus stared at Alastor, then nodded. Alastor took a few steps back, but remained at the ready.

“Were you the secret keeper for the Potters?” 

“Yes.” Fudge paled at this revelation. He had held out a small amount of hope, but now…

“Did you tell you know who the whereabouts of the Potters?”

“Yes” No one missed the growl that came from Remus. Moody raised his wand just in case the need to stun Remus was needed.

“How were you able to frame Sirius Black?”

“After I was cornered, I cut off my finger. I yelled that Black had killed Lily and James. I threw a blasting hex at the building we were next to, and went down the sewer as a rat.”

“Has he who must not be named returned?”

“Yes. I helped to bring my master back through a ritual involving the Potter boy. He now has a body again. He is coming for you all.” After that, she signaled for the antidote. All in the room were shocked and to be honest frightened. They each gave each other solemn looks. The last war took so much from so many. But Remus was pissed off. He exploded to his feet.

“HOW COULD YOU!!!” Remus shouted. Moody prepared to intervene. But Bones shot him a look. Moody stayed at the ready just in case it was needed.  
“My dear Remus.” Peter taunted. “Always so afraid of the wolf. You were always so smart and careful. Scared of the beast that you are. You should have taken the Dark Lord up on his offer. He would have made you king among wolves. The Dark Lord rewards his faithful servants. And really Remus what would you have me do? He is the Dark Lord. He will reign over all of us. His loyal servants at his side.”

“I! WOULD! HAVE! DIED! YOU SON OF A BITCH! DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY MY FRIENDS!” Remus attempted to gain control of his emotions. The wolf was coming closer to the surface. “You were our friend. Our brother in all but blood. How could you Peter? We loved you. We...” and then Remus lost his emotions. The pain still so raw. That a member of the Marauders could cause such a betrayal amongst themselves. Now he knew. He understood it now what his father had told him long ago. That betrayal is worse than death.

Amelia took a look at the shaking Remus and made her decision. “Peter Pettigrew. You are hereby remanded into the custody of the Ministry of Magic until a trial in two days time. Auror Jones. Escort the prisoner to an appropriate cell, and be sure to account for his ability to transform.” After Pettigrew was led from the room she turned to Remus. “Remus?” She said gently.  
Remus looked up at her with tears in his amber eyes. “We trusted him. He was like family. And he betrayed us.”  
“I know this hurts Mr. Lupin, but in my official capacity, I must remain neutral. Minister Fudge. May I presume that a full Wizengamot will be convened to hear of Black’s innocence?” Amelia raised an eyebrow at the Minister who was clearly stalling a response.

Fudge sputtered. “This. This...this could destabilize the Ministry! You have no idea what you are asking!” Fudge nearly screamed. Alastor put a hand on Remus’ shoulder in an attempt to calm him as he heard him growl.

Madame Longbottom was not pleased either and stood to her feet immediately.“Either you call a full emergency meeting, or I will invoke The Right of Merlin!” Lady Longbottom always stood with all of the poise of a Lady of an Ancient and Noble house. As old fashioned as the British magical society was, sometimes the women were known to be far more ruthless.

“And I will second that motion. Trust me when I say Cornelius, you do not want that to happen.” Lord Greengrass stood side by side with Lady Longbottom with a wild stare at the Minister and an even more devious smile on his face. “Consider this Minister. Even the Pureblood ‘traditional’ houses would consider this a future precedent when this comes to light. Choose wisely.” Lord Greengrass said sternly.

Fudge knew when he was out maneuvered. The two of them held an alliance of the neutral and light families that, could become a serious problem to his career. He went into politics mode quickly. “Very well Augusta it shall be done. In two days time there will be a trial for Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black. The Kiss on Sight order will be removed immediately. Mr. Lupin, can you get word to Mr. Black to turn himself in to the DMLE?” Fudged asked. Lupin stood with a grin and cast a patronus.  
“Sirius. Doggy Playhouse now if you please. No time for twenty questions. And bring Kevin.” He sent it off knowing Sirius would get himself presentable for formal company if Kevin was needed. Knowing Sirius, he was probably naked at the moment. Fudge made a hasty exit as soon as formalities permitted. 

“Madame Bones. I request that Mr. Moody and yourself accompany me and please bring the Veritaserum, as he insists on it. He is even willing to take a wand oath on his life and magic. He wants this nightmare behind him.” Lupin said.

The two Aurors looked at each other and agreed. Wands at the ready. According to the school of Moody, one could never be too careful. He handed them each a piece of parchment as they went to the floo.  
Amelia called out “176 Willson drive London” She dropped the floo powder and was gone in a swirl of green. She emerged at the other side, and immediately had her wand at the ready. Followed by Remus, and then Moody also at the ready. They were greeted by a female house elf, who jumped around so much it was possible she had consumed an entire tin of sugar. She was dressed in a white blouse with blue flower trim around the neck line, and a matching blue pinafore. 

“Master Remmy! You is back!” She jumped in excitement hopping from one leg to the next.  
“Yes Poppy I have returned. But only for a few minutes.”  
“But Master Remmy, I’s baked the chocolate muffins you said you liked.” She looked up at Remus with watering eyes and could sense his resolve. Then she hung her head so low it nearly touched the ground. “Master Remmy do not be liking Poppy’s chocolate muffins?” And then she proceeded to wail. Remus intercepted her when she went to ram her head into the wall.  
“Poppy your chocolate muffins are amazing. I especially liked the chocolate filling. However” He gestured to Madame Bones and Alastor. “These people are hear to help Sirius gain his freedom. We cannot stay here long enough to try them.” He tried to let her down easy. Of course this just made her wail harder. Then to the shock of all of the humans in the room, she launched herself into the legs of Alastor “Madeye” Moody.

“Master Siri is a good Master. Yous help him Master metal leg?” She poured on the elf version of puppy dog eyes. Madame bones didn’t know whether to interrupt or burst out laughing. Moody glared at Bones before he looked down at the elf.

“I will do my best to help Sirius lass. You can count on it.” Alastor, who was not above using everything and every creature to his advantage leaned down close to the elf. “I wouldn’t be against tryin some of those muffins either.” Poppy looked up at Remus with pleading in her eyes.

“Poppy.” Remus started. “We are going to the Doggy Playhouse. I would be delighted if you would bring us some of your delicious muffins. But I will need you to seal off the floo to either mine or Sirius’ magical signature when we leave. Can you do that?”  
“Oh yes Master Remmy sir! I’s can do that.” And then she was gone.

“Forgive her. She is even more excitable than a normal house elf, but she is young for an elf. She saw her family massacred. She is the only surviving elf from the tragedy that happened with the Longbottoms.” Remus shook his head. Amelia and Alastor just sighed sadly. The many scars on his face reminded everyone how long he had been in this fight. The Longbottoms truly did suffer a fate worse than death.

Remus handed them the new charmed parchments. Poppy would take the muffins first to the Doggy Playhouse then come back to this house and seal it as told.

Madame Bones went through the floo first and read the parchment.“The Canine Castle is found at 3984 Ledel Road.” She was gone in a rush of green flames. She landed in a nicer home than the last. Nevertheless, she had her wand at the ready. She was followed by Remus, then Moody. They heard the soft pop of an elf coming to greet them.

“Welcome back Master Remmy. Lord Black is expecting you.” The old elf bowed low. Remus just chuckled. “Arned. I told you I am no ones Master. Just call me Remus.” Remus shook his head.  
“My apologies Master Remus, I’m sorry I’s forgot. This way please.” The old elf gestured for them to follow. Remus just shook his head.

The elf led them to the sun room. There before them was Sirius black dressed in formal robes. Clean shaven and looking like the pureblood he was raised to be. You could still see what the years in prison had done to him, but it was less pronounced. Next to him was a tall, well built man in his forties. He stood proud next to Sirius in semi formal blue robes. Amelia guessed a solicitor of some sort.

“I thank you for giving me this chance to prove myself Lady Bones.” Sirius walked forward slowly, bowed, and kissed her knuckles. Putting into action all of the lessons of his youth. “You honor me with your presence.” He finished the greeting. He turned to his old mentor.

“And Mr. Moody. Always a pleasure.” He shook the man’s hand.  
“Don’t give me that shit Black. I trained your sorry wet behind the ears ass. Lot of blood sweat and tears there were. Let’s get this over with so I can beg my apologies from ya.” Alastor took the other man’s hand in a firm shake. But then Sirius drew his wand.

“What was the first thing you said to me during the one on one testing for stealth training?” Madame Bones trained her wand on Sirius. Remus had his trained on Bones.  
“Take those blasted muggle shoes off, before we all get killed! Then I proceeded to remind you of why it was called STEALTH training. Gave you and Potter fifty laps that day.” Madeye said with a grin. Moody still had his wand trained on Sirius. “What was your response lad?”

Sirius didn’t even blink. “But Moody! They look wicked brilliant with my robes!” Sirius said in a mock whine. He stepped forward and embraced his old mentor. But only for a moment. Moody wasn’t hugger.

“I would gather, old man, that since she is with you that she is who she claims to be. You never lost that paranoid streak I presume?”

“I got your old man, you little tyke.” Moody put Sirius in a headlock and then released him. “But you know me too well. Constant vigilance I say. Been testing the lass since we first met up today.” Moody said with a crooked grin.

 

Amelia Bones cleared her throat as she lowered her wand. “Gentlemen. If we are done with the male bonding.” She looked between them.  
“Let’s get this over with.” Madame Bones turned to the other male in the room. “And you are?” She raised an eyebrow.  
“I am Kevin Forlow. Solicitor for Lord Black.” he said with a bow.  
“Lord Black is it?” Madame Bones said with a raised eyebrow. She was of course well aware, as was most everyone, the rift that Sirius Black and the rest of the Black family had when he was sorted into Gryffindor. 

“That is an explanation for another day, as Mr. Forlow is pressed for time. For the record though, I Sirius Orion Black, do swear on my magic and my life, that what I am going to say will be the truth to my knowledge and abilities.” A deep gold color surrounded him. He then smiled. He took a seat near the fire place. Before he tilted his head back a bit he said to his old mentor. “Moody, if you will please?”

Remus, and Madame Bones watched as Moody let three drops hit Sirius’ tongue. At seeing the telling glaze of the potion. Madame Bones began the questioning.  
“State your full name.”  
“Sirius Orion Black”  
“What is your occupation?”  
“I am unemployed at this time?” Moody rolled his eyes.  
“Your previous occupation Mr. Black.”  
“I was an Auror.”  
“Were you the secret keeper for the Potters?”  
“No.”  
“If not you than who? And why were we all led to believe that you were?”  
“Peter Pettigrew was chosen as a decoy. I would be too obvious.”  
“Were you ever or are you now a follower of Voldemort?”  
“Never was. Never will be.” Amelia nodded and the antidote was administered.

“Mr. Black. You are cleared of all charges. There will be a full hearing in front of the Wizengamot, in two days. It is only a formality. Something that should have been granted to you long ago. A notice will be put in the Evening Prophet very shortly.” Amelia took on a look of sadness to her old colleague. The normally stoic and stern woman looked at him with shame filled eyes. “Sirius...I”  
Sirius held up a hand towards her. “Amelia. Don’t. You were not to blame. It was hard times then and you had little power. You were always the one to do what is right.” He extended his hand, and she shook it. “Hard times are here again but I want to see that we don’t lose so many this time.” Sirius thought of his long dead brother in all but blood. Sirus looked at Moody.

“I know that you had your hands full, old man. I don’t blame you. You are after all so paranoid, that your twirling eye is even scared of you!” Sirius said with a grin and waggle of his eye.

Mad eye went to cuff Sirius on the side of his head. “You bastard. Don’t make me have you drop and give me twenty!” Sirius embraced his mentor quickly once again. He turned back to Amelia again.

“Now. I want to know how little Suzie is! Is she as outgoing and crazy as her mother was? I want to hear all about her! I hear from Harry she has turned into a nice young lady.” Sirius always knew how to change a mood when people where down in their feelings.

The following week was a whirlwind and a lesson in insanity. With the kiss on sight lifted, Sirius made it to the Ministry without any problems. He had his trial and was there when Peter got his trial. The rat squirmed at the looks in the eyes he received from his former best friends. Peter was sentenced to The Kiss, and pushed through The Veil. His old friends watched each step of the way. Silent tears running down their face as they thought of the friends that they had lost and the betrayal by someone they had once considered one of their own, they hugged each other fiercely and wept. They agreed that what was done was done, and now their cub needed them. Apparently that was easier said than done.

Sirius was blocked at every turn when it came to the custody of Harry. Apparently it was more important for the boy who lived to be with an upstanding wizarding family rather than just anyone. And by upstanding, Fudge meant rich ones who lined his pockets. Which to be honest, Sirius did not understand. Harry had been living with muggles since he was a one year old. Even in places he thought he had allies, namely Dumbledore, even did not want Sirius to take Harry. He was adamant that Harry was better off, and safer where he was. But Sirius didn’t care. He would fight until his last breath. In the end, he got a compromise...of sorts. He could have Harry, after a psychological evaluation and a complete physical. In typical Sirius Orion Black fashion, he made sure to piss off as many people as possible.

“Absolutely. I agree that I should get medical attention. And I am also thankful to the Ministry for taking on all costs for said treatment, along with the 500,000 galleon compensation I just received. After all, it was the Ministry who was responsible for the unjust incarceration of a descendant of a Most Ancient and Noble house.” At this declaration, Fudge nearly fainted.  
“However. I will seek treatment outside of England, as we all know that those in employ at St. Mungos can have loose lips.” Sirius leaned back in his chair and took great pleasure in making these worthless bastards squirm. He got the sense that most of the problems that he was facing had not to do with Harry the teen, but ‘The Boy Who Lived’. How dare they try to use Harry as some stage prop! Something to bring out when they wanted to garner support for their cause of the month. Fuck no. Not if he could help it. 

Sirius had a long discussion with Remus about what Remus knew about Harry’s life and the conversation was not pretty. Sirius was insanely pissed off at the ministry for many reasons. But none so much as how they lauded Harry as a savior one minute, and tried to destroy him the next. Remus suspected at the least neglect, at most outright abuse. If what Remus told him of what he knew of his home life is even remotely true, then he needed to do all that he could to help him become the man he was meant to be.

Even more frustrating was Dumbledore’s involvement in all of this. Or more precisely, his almost utter lack of involvement of when it mattered the most for Harry. He has been bullied by teachers and students alike. Ridiculed by the public, called an attention seeker by the Minister of magic no less. And now this latest stunt. Who entered him into the tournament and why? None of it made sense.

One thing that Sirius knew for certain, was that the time for being on the sidelines was over. His pup needed him. He needed an adult that he could trust on a regular basis. Someone to believe in him, to nurture him. To guide him. Sirius knew that it was going to be a massive undertaking but Harry was worth it. Yes he was his dead best friend’s son, but Harry would not be treated like a mini James. He knew that many in The Order, namely Molly, thought he saw Harry as a replacement for his long dead brother in all but blood, but he didn’t. He had a made a promise to Lilly and James, that if something were to happen to them that Sirius would raise their son with honor and dignity. Lilly actually acquiesced to letting him let out his inner prankster. But Harry was not to become a bully. Harry was explosive at times and painfully shy at others. He seemed to want to please those around him. Harry would come into his own. He would become the man he was meant to be. Sirius made arrangements with professor McGonagall to floo to Hogwarts to speak with Harry later that day.

********

Albus Dumbledore was not a happy wizard. Sirius Black was on his way to Hogwarts and it put Albus on edge. First and foremost Sirius was a Black. He knew Sirius never subscribed to that mad woman posing as a mother’s beliefs but he was a Black nonetheless. But old prejudices aside, he was worried about Harry and Black's influence on him. No matter what anyone could say, he really did care for the boy. He had met him a few times as a baby. He would love to spend time just playing with Harry. Listening to him making cute baby gurgles. Harry was a powerful wizard even as an infant. He transfigured one of his nappies into a puppet of a pony and sent it racing around the room. Lilly was horrified, but James was doubled over in laughter.

James and Lilly. How could he have been so wrong? He was so sure that the plan was perfect! But to his everlasting shame and regret he was wrong. As he reached for a lemon drop he knew that the pangs of regret would haunt him for the rest of his days.

Sirius was due any moment and he knew the conversation would be explosive. At the best of times Sirius’ temper could control him, and with years spent in Azkaban the coming conversation did not bode well for him, but he stood firm in his beliefs. He needed Harry to remain with his aunt. Harry’s safety was paramount. The wards on the house were essential to his survival. It would not do well for the boy to be removed from the place he called home. He must make Sirius believe that. 

Right at the agreed upon time Sirius Black followed by Remus Lupin emerged from the floo in Albus’ office. Sirius was not an idiot, no matter how many times Remus called him that when he was about to do something “monumentally stupid” as Moony loved to point out. Sirius made a vow to himself to his long dead brother in all but blood, his wife, and to magic. From now on he would put Harry first. He would always act in Harry’s best interest and not his own ego or need for revenge. He had spent time re establishing his occlumency shields, and he was getting a better hold on his emotions but there were days that he still had trouble concentrating. Dumbledore played a close game and he knew that there was something that the old man was not telling the rest of them. Sirius knew this meeting with his godson would not go down very easy, but Harry was worth the fight.

“Welcome Sirius. And Remus this is a pleasant surprise I was not expecting you.” Albus shook both men’s hands warmly. “I must say, you are far more punctual than I remember you being in your youth.” Dumbledore chuckled lightly. “I was wondering if we could have a chat before Harry came here to see you.” Dumbledore gestured to the seats in front of his desk.

Many people could say whatever they wished about Sirius. However much he disagreed with his family’s pureblood bigoted beliefs, however much he joked and loved to be the life of the party, Sirius was indeed a Black. He may have hated his family’s party line, but he was taught to read people, and at this moment he could read behind this man’s civility. This man wanted something that Sirius was not willing to give up...Harry’s happiness.

“Of course Albus.” Sirius said as he made to have a seat in front of the headmaster and Remus followed suit next to him. Sirius was still not happy with the Headmaster because of his interference with Sirius’ custody efforts of Harry. Not to mention never getting him a trial after all that he had done for The Order.

“Sirius. I must insist that Harry remain with his relatives for the summers that he is not in school. There are many protections on the house on Privet Drive that help to shield Harry from those who would seek to do him harm.” Dumbledore looked at Sirius dead on. “He is safest there.”

Sirius didn’t know whether to cast Fiendfyre at the old man or laugh hysterically. He called upon all the training he had shied away from as a child and teenager and took up the mantle of Lord Black.  
“There appears to be a misunderstanding Headmaster Dumbledore. You are under the impression that you have a say as to where Harry must live. Tell me Headmaster, what in your capacity as Headmaster allows you such liberties?” Sirius made sure to emphasize his title as Headmaster.

Dumbledore could honestly say he was taken aback at the tone. “Sirius there are many things which have not come to light yet. Harry’s safety is critical to our survival. Think what you will Sirius, but as Headmaster, I do care for all of my students. But Harry is special. We all know that. I simply want to protect him the best way possible, and for that to happen he must remain behind the wards of his Aunt’s home.” Dumbledore sat back and rubbed his temples. He felt every bit his age at times like these.

Sirius looked at Dumbledore in deep consideration. His face a complete mask hiding his true emotions. He sat back in his chair and steepled his fingers in front of his chest while resting his elbows on the arm rests. “What has come to light Albus? Aside from some prophesy that is.” Sirius had known about the prophecy from James. He and Lily had not known what it said. Only that it involved Harry and that the family was in danger. 

Albus rose his brows slowly. “You know of the prophecy?”  
Sirius almost rolled his eyes. He wanted to scream ‘James was my best friend you barmy old codger!’ “I know of a prophecy. James was not given the specifics apparently. He was told that too much information getting out could be deadly. He knew only that it was real and that they should go into hiding. We see how well that turned out.” Sirius deadpanned.  
“Sirius I understand your frustrations, I truly do, but you must see reason my dear boy. We must think of Harry’s safety, and not your own...” 

Sirius stood quickly with all of the grace and majesty he could muster given the fact that he was livid beyond belief. He placed his hands on the headmaster’s desk, raised his occlumency shields, and stared the Headmaster down. “Albus I have learned the lessons of my youth. From now on the _only_ thing that matters to me now is the safety AND happiness of my godson.” He stood with his back straight. 

Remus sat there in a mixture of pride and amusement. It would seem that his best friend was finally taking some responsibility for Harry’s life and by extension his life, as he should have done all of those years ago. He knew Sirius would always have some of that overgrown kid in him, but for now he was glad to see that he was trying to learn a balance. But even Remus had to admit that Sirius needed help. He could see the lost, haunted looks that plagued him from his years in Azkaban when he thought no one was looking. But he knew for right now he could hold it together. For Harry. That seemed to be a mantra as of late.

It was at that point the door to the office opened. Sirius saw it and Remus could smell it as well as see it. Despair. Pure despair and raw terror. Sirius, without a word, opened his arms and Harry rushed to him.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own it. Wish I did though.

Day break loomed on the horizon for the inhabitants of the castle. But for Harry there was no peace to be found. He had watched another student die, Harry was lost in his grief and anguish and how once again, it all came down to him. People around him always got hurt or killed. If it wasn’t for his twin menaces, he didn’t think he could survive the pain and guilt.

~FLASHBACK~

Harry started dating the Weasley twins shortly after school had started. They began to spend a lot of time together at the Burrow while Harry was staying there over the summer. Ron had managed to do something completely stupid and argue with his mother about his grades up to that point. Mrs. Weasley proceeded to ground Ron to his room for the whole summer bar the World Cup, as it was a special occasion. After the disaster that was the World Cup, Ron was ordered straight to his room to hit the books. Hermione decided to return to her parents for the remainder of the holiday. Her experience at seeing the muggleborns and muggles tortured at the hands of Death Eaters made her miss her parents terribly. It also brought home truths that smacked her dead in the face and shattered the illusion she had of the new world she had found herself in a few years ago... that there was true evil in the wizarding world. Bill had discussed possibly warding her home, as it was a well known fact that she was one of the best friends of ‘The Boy Who Lived’.   
With Ginny spending most days at the Lovegood’s home, that left Harry to his own devices. But Harry didn’t mind one bit. Anything was better than being at number 4. 

Harry began spending more time with Fred and George and actually found them to be fascinating! They were smart, funny, and loyal to each other to an almost scary level. They started sharing their secret dream of owning a joke shop, which Harry thought was brilliant. The twins could be seen helping Harry with his potions homework. All of the pranks over the years, had made potions and charm work very important which in turn made the brothers quite the dab hand at both.

Harry knew exactly the moment when it happened that he noticed them. It was a particularly warm day, and the trio decided to go swimming. They splashed around like complete lunatics for a while until they decided they had had enough and wanted to have some drinks in the shade for a bit. Harry was just glad that his glamours had not worn off because that conversation would have been disastrous!

They had been sitting in the shade drinking iced pumpkin juice, (Harry was beginning to wonder are there any other types of juice in the wizarding world) when George stood up to stretch and grabbed a tree branch that was above them and did a pull up. The way his muscles stretched and pulled. His back angling into a perfect v to his hips. He was slender, but the lithe muscles he had made him look powerful. And Harry couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

“Harry?” Fred asked. But Harry hadn’t heard him. Fred cleared his throat and tried again a bit louder. “Harry?”  
Harry, whose mouth was still formed into a perfect o staring at George, who was now looking at Fred having a silent conversation snapped his head to his left and looked at Fred. Blushing furiously.  
“Ssorry. Did you say something?” Harry asked with complete embarrassment at being caught.  
“I was just wondering if you were alright.” Fred inquired.  
“Fine fine. Everything is fine...uh...I need to go.” Harry nearly shouted. He grabbed his things and fled. The sound of the two boys yelling for him to wait was at his back.

Harry fled to the house and into Bill’s old room and locked the door. Mrs. Weasley had asked if everything was alright, but he barely said yes before he had gotten into the room.  
“Harry dear are you alright?” Mrs. Weasley asked while talking through the door.  
“Yes Mrs. Weasley. I’m a bit tired and wanted to rest for a while. Swimming can be tiring in this heat.” Harry said.   
“Well if you’re sure dear, I will leave you be for now and wake you for dinner.”  
In truth Harry was mortified. How could he do something like this? Eying George like he was his favorite dessert. That was all that he needed. To be gay added to the rest of the hell that was his life. His uncle was right. He was a freak. A freak for being a wizard. And now a freak of nature because he may fancy men. Just fucking great! He pushed himself from the wall that he was leaning on and stripped out of his clothes and put on some clean boxers. He made his way to the bed and drifted to sleep silently weeping about the latest drama in his life.

Harry was awakened by Mrs. Weasley’s bellow that it was time for dinner about 2 hours later. Harry morosely made his way down stairs after using the bathroom. He was not even close to being hungry, but knew that Molly would drag him down by his ear if he didn’t make an appearance. Harry tucked into the meal with as much enthusiasm as inhaling flobberworm slime, but he didn’t show it. He just ate what was given to him, declined dessert and asked to be excused so that he could go to bed early. He was not seen the rest of the night.  
The next morning, he got up and showered. He reapplied his glamours and gave the usual sigh he always gave his appearance. Harry knew his self esteem was somewhere near the tectonic plates, but years of people telling you how worthless you are tends to do that. Truthfully, this was Harry on a good day. He was getting better, but it was still hard sometimes. He was hoping against hope that Sirius could take him away from that house someday. 

Someday, Harry was going to rise above all of this bullshit. There was something in him dying to get out. He could feel it. Something deep in the pit of his belly. One thing he knew for sure, was that people were not being honest with him. He always knew when people lied to him. Harry knew there was something more to why Voldemort was after him, but for some reason Dumbledore did not want to tell him.

Harry opened the door to the bathroom to go back to his room, when he was grabbed by both arms and dragged to a room further down the hall. He was in trouble and he knew it.  
“Harry.” George said  
Harry just looked away in embarrassment.  
“Harry.” Fred tipped his chin up with a finger. “Talk to us Harry. Please.”  
“I’m not sure what you want me to say” Harry admitted with a shrug of his shoulders.  
“Start with why you ran away from us yesterday.” Fred said as he crossed his arms over his chest. His very nice broad chest that was only covered by an undershirt. Dammit he was doing it again!  
“Harry. Are you gay?” George asked.  
Harry made to bolt out of the room. Fred grabbed his arm and turned him around to look at him. He lifted his chin again. His blue eyes burning into Harry’s emerald ones.  
“I don’t know.” Harry said defeated. “To be honest I never thought about it really. I always assumed I liked girls until...”  
“Until yesterday? Fred asked gently.  
Harry nodded his head.   
“Harry it’s alright you know. I’m not mad at you undressing me with your eyes.” George teased him with a smirk.  
“Harry if it helps you to know this, Georgie and I are both gay. Not with each other of course, but we both like guys.” Harry’s eyes became comically wide. And then he sank to the floor and bawled his eyes out.

The twins just stood there looking between him and each other, when Ron came in.  
“What the Hell did you two do to him?!” Ron bellowed  
“Calm down Ronniekins. He’s fine. Just stressed a bit.” George said.  
Ron looked at Harry who was standing up and wiping his eyes with his shirt. “Harry?” Ron reached out to touch his best friends shoulder. He then gave a knowing look to his older brothers. “He told you didn’t he? Ron said.  
Harry’s head snapped up and he glared at his best friend. Daring him to say something. “Told them what Ron?”  
“Take your pick. The muggles, or the fact that you are gay.” Ron raised an eyebrow.  
“You knew? How did you know and I didn’t?” Harry asked.  
Ron rolled his eyes “Of course I knew. You’re my best friend. And honestly, my first clue was how you went on and on about that the Hufflepuff back up keeper last year. No straight guy goes that in depth about the muscles in another guys legs, and how they are perfect for the position. And before you ask no I don’t care. Just no make out sessions in front of me please. I wouldn’t care if you fancied girls. Public snogging sessions are creepy.” Ron shivered.

“Wow.” Harry blinked   
George snorted “Says the bloke who can’t get a girl to want to be close enough to him to kiss him in the first place.”  
“Hey!” Ron said affronted. “I just haven’t found  
the right one alright?”  
“Keep telling yourself that little brother. You may even start to believe it soon.” Fred said with a smirk and a tousle of his younger brothers flaming hair.  
“Look Harry. I’ve got to get going. Mum will lose her mind if she sees me here hanging out.” Ron Paused and looked between his brothers and Harry. “Harry you need to tell them about the muggles. They may seem like insane pranksters, but my brothers are insanely loyal and dead helpful when you need it.”  
Harry hung his head a bit. “Ron. I don’t want to talk about it. It’s not bad. Honestly it’s...”

“NO! I know the truth Harry. It’s time they did too! Look we will keep it between us alright. The twins are insane with charms and potions, for pranks. How do you think they would do for healing and glamors. I’ve complained to Dumbledore and Mum forever! But they insist they know what’s best, and it’s not as bad as it seems to me.” Ron touched Harry’s shoulder. Harry flinched minutely at the touch. “Just tell them mate. They can help.” Ron gave a nod to his two older brothers and left the room. 

George and Fred appeared to be in some sort of silent conversation before they turned to Harry.  
“Harry...” Fred began  
“What in the name…”  
“Of all nine levels of the underworld...”  
“Is he talking about?” they finished together with very serious looks on their usually smiling casual faces  
Harry stared into those twin sets of blue orbs. Something inside of him told him that he couldn’t lie to them. He walked over to the window and stared at the horizon. The Burrow was situated in a very lovely part of the country. Harry shrugged. “What do you want to know?” He asked without looking at them.

“All of It” said George with a tone that brokered no arguments. He walked up to Harry and placed a hand on his left shoulder. Fred did the same to the right. Which was quite unnerving to be honest. He looked at them both staring at him. It was at that point that Harry broke down and sobbed with his head in his hands. It was a shame that he had tried to hide all of the time he had been at school. With Fred and George he for some reason felt safe. That they would help him and take care of him. The wizarding world expected him to be some superhero, but with the Weasley twins he could just be a boy who needed love and protection.

He told them about the cupboard under the stairs and how it was his ‘bedroom’ for ten years. He told them about the abuse. He told them about the hunger he always felt because he was not worth food. He told them about the chores that started from sun up until sun down...and even past that. He told them about having no friends until he came to Hogwarts. He poured out his soul and waited for the condemnation of being weak against muggles, since he ‘apparently’ killed the darkest wizard of the age. In truth, that had always been what had made him keep his mouth shut. What wizard couldn’t handle a damn muggle? Then Harry did something he swore he would never do. He dropped the glamours and stripped down to his under things. Something in his soul told him he could trust them with anything. He had done glamours through accidental magic when he was younger. When he came to Hogwarts, that was one of the first things he learned to do.

George didn’t know what to think. His whole idea of ‘The Boy who lived’ had been shattered. They were told he was a pampered prince. But this Harry was different. They could see the scars on his back and legs. The word freak looked to be carved into his back. Bruises all along his back and legs. Scars. There were so many scars. Almost too many to count to be totally honest. He was a broken soul. A soul that had attached to his, and Fred’s. There was no denying the link he and his brother had felt towards to the raven haired youth. They had felt a strange pull when they were in third year. But they didn’t want to overwhelm him with feelings that even they did not understand. For years they watched him in the shadows. But now...now as Harry was putting his clothes back on, something was making them feel almost insanely protective...and more than a little pissed off.

Fred stood up and snarled. “I’ll kill them!” he went to make his way to leave, and most likely head to the Dursley’s and do serious bodily harm if not truly kill them. Fred was not known for his patience or forgiveness when it came to the safety of family or friends to be honest. Fred made his way to leave from the room. A look of murder in his eyes. Harry grabbed his arm and begged him not to go.  
“No Fred. Please. I...I really do have feelings for you both. I would kind of like to see where this can go. I don’t know what it means, but I would like to find out.” He admitted. He shyly raised his head to look at both twins. “I can’t do that if you are in prison. They will get what is coming to them I promise.”

Fred looked at his brother. They could always read each others thoughts when needed. George was telling him not to scare their new ‘friend’. Contrary to popular belief, the twins were not the same person. They had different temperaments. Fred was more of the seek and destroy type, where George was the more rational voice of the two. 

George took Harry into his lap. Harry resisted at first, because he was not used to affection. He finally, reluctantly, rested his head on George’s chest albeit a bit stiffly. His relatives only touched him when it was the last resort...or when they thought beating the freak out of him would work. But the calm presence of George made him feel wanted. While the fierce protectiveness of Fred made him feel safe. Like nothing could hurt him. He knew something inside of him wanted them...needed them both. Yet he couldn’t identify what it may be. There was so much about magic he did not understand.

“Sorry about that” Fred began. “You can tell I am a cast first, ask later kind of guy. I just...they hurt you. And they should pay for what they have done to you Harry. What sick bastard treats a child that way?!” Fred was rubbing Harry’s cheek while George gave long strokes through his hair. Whispering to him that it would be alright, and that they would take care of him. At that statement Harry blinked, and left the comforting embrace of George to look at him square in the eyes.

“We love you Harry. We always have. Since we first met you. You pulled something inside of us the first time we laid eyes on you. I don’t know what is going to happen in the future. And to be honest, as long as it is by your side, we don’t care. But be warned little raven. We are possessive of what we feel is ours, or is our family. We will protect what is ours to hell and back. What I...we want to ask is...will you accept us?”

Harry didn’t know what to say. He wanted this more than anything, but what could they see in him? For so long he wanted to be wanted by someone. Cared for. Protected. He knew Ron and Hermione cared for him. But this was different he knew. But first he had to tell them his quirks and see if they still wanted this. Wanted him.

“I have to tell you some things about me before you decide if you want to go through with...whatever this” Harry waved his hand in a vague motion towards the twin brothers. “May be.” Harry took a deep breath and stood facing the window. “I generally don’t like to be touched without warning. I had a panic attack when Hermione launched herself into a hug with me in second year. I can become almost catatonic if approached from behind. Can you accept me?” Harry turned to them. And waved a hand over his body. “Scars and silly quirks. All of it?” He asked. His eyes pleading.  
George stood and walked towards the younger teen. “Harry nothing but the hounds of hell could make us turn our backs on you. And even then we would curse the lot of them back to where they came from. I am going to touch your cheek now Harry.” George slowly raised his hand to stroke Harry’s cheek. He stiffened at first, but then relaxed into the touch. Fred did the same.  
“I want to make new memories. Good ones” Harry said with a start looking between the two. “But I am afraid I won’t be any good at this. I...don’t want to disappoint you. You have to promise me that if this doesn’t work out you won’t stay with me out of a sense of obligation. I want you happy.” Harry stated firmly

“Of course raven. But you must know that will not happen.” Fred leaned in slowly towards Harry and placed a kiss to his temple. Harry jumped at first, but relaxed into it. Harry moved away from the twins and turned to face them.

“Well. I think I am done with all of this emotional turmoil for one day.” Harry said with a crooked grin. “How about we get in some air time, and then I want to hear about your latest prank ideas!” Harry smiled broadly.

“I do believe dear brother that we may have a new partner in crime in the making.” Fred said with grin. He knew what Harry was doing and, he was OK with it for now. But soon he hoped that he and George could help him through his nervousness.

“Oh yes dear brother, could you imagine. The Boy who Lived! A prankster and a scoundrel! What would The Prophet say?!” George mock swooned.  
Harry took a pillow and chucked it in their direction and ran out of the door laughing.

After that the three were inseparable. Harry’s fourth year was in one word... insane. Someone was trying to kill him he surmised, when he was entered into that blasted tournament. He was not even seventeen! 

To make matters worse, people began to turn on him once again as if it was second year all over again. Calling him a liar and an attention seeker. He survived only by the skin of his damn teeth. And Fred and George of course. He didn’t know what he would have done without them. They helped him prepare. Taught him some very useful spells. Ones he never dreamed existed. They had helped him with clues. It was amazing what those two could come up with. Ron and Hermione were also dead helpful. Once Ron pulled his head out of his ass and stopped with all of the jealousy. 

When Harry’s name had come out of the fire as a fourth champion, Ron had accused him of cheating and not telling him how to do it. To say that it hurt him was an understatement. But to add insult to his wounded soul, Ron stopped speaking to him completely. He was not sure what happened that day in the common room when Fred and George asked to speak to Ron in private, but two days later Ron came to talk to Harry. Ron told him the source of his jealousy. How being the youngest brother always made him feel as if he couldn’t ever be seen as his own person. 

~End Flashback~

Now he was lying here between them. Feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. There were two weeks left of school and his world felt like it was sinking in on him.

He still could see it all. Could still smell the smells. Hear the voices. His parent’s voice. Cedric’s’ voice asking to take his body back to his family. But to be completely honest, all Harry felt was numb. After a long time of just laying there and not getting any rest, Harry decided that he needed to go for a fly. To clear his mind. He kissed the twins on their forehead and told them he just wanted some time alone. They understood and let him be. That is what he lo...liked about Fred and George. They never pushed him, unless it was needed. They always seemed to know when to push, and when to back off. Harry was about to make his way out of the dorms, when he was informed by professor McGonagall that the headmaster wanted to see him. She made sure to tell him the password so that he could gain entrance.

After putting his broom away, Harry made his way up to the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster’s office. He spoke the password and made his way up the stairs. Before Harry could even knock, the door opened for him. He walked in and saw the occupants of the room. When he saw Remus and Sirius, he completely ignored the Headmaster’s presence and launched himself at Sirius. He forgot all about the fact that he was supposed to be fourteen years old and cried his eyes out. He felt a hand on his shoulder and knew that it was Remus.

“It’s ok pup. Let go. Let it out. I’m here for you. Padfoot is here now.” Sirius said while holding Harry and stroking his hair.  
The sight of his cub in so much distress, was tearing Moony apart. The wolf within wanted blood. There will be hell to pay.  
“Come on pup look at me.” Sirius said when he felt Harry calming down some. In fact, it looked like Harry had fallen asleep. He was apparently drained. The stress had been too much for his young shoulders. Sirius scooped up the sleeping Harry, and Remus covered him with his over robes.  
“Gentlemen, to where are you taking him?” Dumbledore inquired.  
“Out of this room and someplace quiet and private. He needs rest obviously. Tell me Headmaster; did you seek the services of a mind healer for Harry?”  
Dumbledore looked like he could fold into himself. “When asked, he said he was fine. I thought he wanted to deal with it on his own. He can be stubborn when it comes to his privacy.” Dumbledore stated firmly.  
“Moony let’s go. I want to find the ginger demons.” Sirius said.  
Sirius was shocked that Harry was dating twins. He didn’t care if Harry was gay. He himself had at one point had male lovers. The wizarding world tended not to care who did what with whom, as long as everyone could legally consent and no one was hurt.

Sirius stalked the halls and made his way to the Gryffindor tower, with his godson in his arms. He counted his lucky stars that there was, what had to be, a first year preparing to enter the dorms. Sirius had to wonder to himself ‘Was I ever that small?’ Sirius made his way through the portrait hole, still holding his sleeping and covered godson. When they reached the common room, they saw both boys sitting on the couches staring into the fire. They both jumped up

“What happened to him” Fred shouted  
“I’ll tell you in a minute. First I want to use your dorms for him to rest. Moony, once we get in there, I want you to check for listening charms and any security breaches you can think of. I want this conversation to be private.”  
“I’ll take care of it.” Remus stated  
“Lead the way boys.” Sirius said  
Fred and George headed up to their dorms. The other boys in the room saw who had just walked in and made to excuse themselves. Lee Jordan stopped to ask if they needed anything. They shook their heads no, and he left.

“Sit him down right here.” Fred gestured to his bed. Once Harry was placed down on the bed and curled into a ball into himself. They placed a blanket over him, and went to the other side of the room. Sirius looked to Moony and asked a silent question with a raised eyebrow.  
“It’s done Padfoot. There were some pretty basic monitoring charms on this room. I also froze the portraits and cast silencing charms on this whole room. It will only be the four of us in this conversation. Sirius turned to Frik and Frak.

“I am going to ask you some questions, and I want the truth. What the fuck is going on in this castle? I trusted you to take care of him. I gave you my blessing when you came and asked me to let you court him. And I find him a nearly broken shell of a boy. I know very little of what happened in that farce of a tournament. I want you to fill me in. Now.” Sirius was leaning against a desk with his arms folded across his chest. His wand in his hand. Fred and George shared a look of concern and a small amount of fear.

“Sirius. You have to believe us. We would never do anything to hurt him. We tried as hard as we could to help him in the tournament. We all did. Me and my brothers and Hermione.” Fred stated.  
“At first we tried to get him out of the tournament, but it turned out to be a big nothing. We researched all that we could, but there was not much to be found in the library. So then we focused on him not getting killed. Charlie helped us out a ton. He told us about the dragons after he found out that someone had put Harry’s name in the goblet.” George finished that part of the tale.

“The worst part was how the whole school turned against him Sirius. It was all we could do to try and keep him sane. He felt so low. Especially when our prat of a little brother turned against him.” Fred spat.

Sirius narrowed his eyes and growled “What?”  
Fred looked him in the eye. “Look. Roniekins has always been jealous of Harry’s fame and money. He finally came around when...” Fred blushed and turned his head.  
“When what?” Sirius said impatiently. Fred still would not look at him.  
“When Freddie here, grabbed little Ronnie by the throat and slammed him against the wall and reminded him how much Harry goes through at home with the muggles and here in the magical world. How Harry has said many times that he would trade his life for Ron’s in a heartbeat. He had to remind him how Ron was the one who told us about the muggles, well got Harry to tell us at any rate. Well after that Ron sort of felt awful for thinking the worst of his friend. Ron has always felt second to the rest of us, and sometimes his mouth runs away from him. So he started to chip in and help. He begged Harry to forgive him. He didn’t say that it wouldn’t happen again. Ron is a hot head. But he did say he would work on it, and gave permission for anyone to smack him if he started acting like an ass again.” George finally finished.

Sirius arched a brow at Fred “Impressive. To go against your family for Harry.”  
“It wasn’t my proudest moment alright.” Fred shook his head as if to clear it. “Look Harry means a lot to the both of us, and I can’t stand to see him hurting. I want to protect him from anything and anyone.” Fred held his head up and looked at Sirius. “I don’t give a damn who it is.” Fred said with conviction.

“As it should be. Maybe I didn’t make a mistake in giving my blessing after all. But let me make this clear as crystal, if you hurt him I will use every dark curse in my family library and dump what is left of your bodies in the Forbidden Forest.” Sirius said with a very cool expression.  
Fred and George had another silent discussion then nodded. “Agreed.” They both said.

Sirius stood up and walked over to the still sleeping teen. He ruffled his messy black hair. Oh how he wished he could take him away from all this. He didn’t deserve to have the world on his shoulders so young. He caught the glimpse between the brothers. Something was not right. He turned his gaze to them. The Black upbringing making itself known as he raised an eyebrow. “There is something you aren’t telling me. What is it?”

Fred started to say something. George silenced him. “No Freddie we gave our word.   
“Georgie. He can help. There is only so much we can do. No one believes us anyway!” Fred said exasperated.  
George did something he rarely did. He squared off against his twin brother. “Dammit Freddie No! It’s not our story to tell. We promised him!”  
Sirius had had enough. “What the hell are you two on about!” Sirius’ voice was deadly.

George and Fred looked at each other. A silent argument continuing between them. Then Fred turned and shook his head. “It is his story to tell. George is right we gave our word. We won’t betray him. Not even to you.” Fred stated with finality. 

Sirius sighed. “Oh pup. What is so bad that they would risk my getting pissed off.” Sirius continued to run his hands through Harry’s mop of hair. The twins shared a look and came to a partial agreement.

“Sirius. You need to get him away from the Dursley’s. And soon. That’s all we will tell you. He...” George shook his head no. “No Freddie. We will keep trying to get him to talk, but for now, we will keep his confidence. He begged us.”  
“Fuck it Fine!” Fred threw open the door and stormed out. George shook his head. He walked to the other side of the bed and picked up his little Raven’s hand. “I hope you know how much we love you luv. You mean the world to us, but I can’t stop Freddie forever. We need to deal with this.” He kissed Harry’s temple and stood to leave. “I better go find Freddie before some hopeless first year gets tangled in his wrath.” He gave a long look to Sirius and Remus. One last look at Harry, then he left.

Remus and Sirius sat there stunned, and more than a little pissed. What could have Harry so scared to tell them. Did he not trust them? What was going on? Sirius decided to stay with Harry for a few hours or until Harry woke up. The rules be damned. Sirius settled next to him after taking off his shoes and just held him. Silent tears running down his eyes. “Oh Prongslet, what have these people done now?” Remus did the same and crawled in on the other side. Both men just whispering words of love, regret and remorse.

It was a short three hours later when Harry began to stir. He realized the men who surrounded him were not his twins, and he wondered what was going on. Then he remembered his breakdown with Sirius. He instantly felt safe and secure. He opened his eyes to see the concerned gray eyes of Sirius. He felt Remus’s hand in his hair.

“How are you pup?”  
“Fine Sirius. Still drained. But I feel worlds better. Thanks for coming. How did you know? Harry asked.  
“I didn’t to be honest. I came for a completely different reason. But I’m glad I came when I did. You needed me and I was glad that I could be here at the right moment. You have been through so much little one.” Sirius said sadly.  
“What else is new? But this time it’s different. I have you. I have Moony. I’ve always had Ron and Hermione. And best of all I have Fred and George.” Harry gave a shy smiled. 

Sirius rolled his eyes “You hear that Moony? Tossed aside for some ginger demons.”  
“Typical teenage hormones.” Moony snorted.  
“I came to tell you, if you had not heard yet, I have been completely cleared as of two days ago. Peter is dead. Kissed and then pushed through The Veil. Too long to explain.” Sirius raised his hand up to stall any questions about The Veil. “The short version is it is known as the Veil of Death. You go through, you don’t come out.” Harry just nodded his head. He would ask about it some other time. Right now he only had one question on his mind.   
“Can I come to live with you now?” Harry pleaded.  
“Not right away I’m afraid.” He went on quickly when he saw Harry’s face fall. “ I need to see the state of the Black family properties. They have been neglected for over a decade. Moony is going to tackle that problem. We will take the one that is most habitable and go there. There is one other condition. I have to submit to a full psychological evaluation and a full physical and treatment. The Dementors take a nasty toll on the body.

Harry tried to understand, but it still stung. “I understand.”  
Sirius tilted Harry’s chin up “I know this is not how we want it, but I almost didn’t get you at all. It would seem the powers that be have a different agenda for your life that doesn’t include me. I made it clear that you were not a political toy. I also reminded them that as the Head of an Ancient and Noble house, I would bring down the full weight of my house upon them. Including calling a special session of the Ancient houses. 

Harry exploded “Who the hell do they think they are?” This is my life! Not theirs! Why can’t they all just leave me alone?! Why Siri?” Harry pleaded. “Why? I didn’t ask for any of this!” Harry started to hyperventilate, and then the room started to shake.

“Calm down pup. Calm down. Deep breaths for me. Concentrate on your breathing. That’s it. In and out just like that. I got you. You’re ok.” after a few minutes Harry began to calm down. “One of the things I plan to teach you is how this wretched government works. You are far behind in your training and we need to get started now. School will be out soon, and I will be leaving for treatment after about a week or so. Until then I want you to write me every other day, or as often as you want ok? Sirius asked looking at his godson.

“Ok Sirius. Can I write to you too Moony?”  
“You better cub.” Remus ruffled his hair.  
“Ok. We better get out of here. We’ve already broken about one hundred school rules.” Sirius pulled Harry in to a firm hug. “I will see you before you know it. Send word if you need me sooner. It won’t be for long Harry. I swear. Now get some rest. I’m sure Frik and Frak are waiting for you.” Then Sirius took on a very serious look. Almost dark. “What are you all hiding from me. I know something else is going on. Fred was going to say something, but George reminded him they gave their word. He was afraid of losing you if you told me. They are very loyal to you. But if something is going on that is hurting you, I need to know.” Sirius’ eyes bored into Harry’s. 

“It’s nothing I can’t handle. I’ll be fine believe me please.” Harry pleaded. He needed Sirius here with him. Not locked up. And that’s exactly what would happen if Harry told him the truth.

“For now pup. For now. But...” Sirius started as Fred and George came back into the room. Sirius looked them both from one to the other. “If I find out you kept your word to him, only for him to be hurt, I will personally make you suffer.” Sirius deadpanned. 

“We gave him our word. I will stand by my decision Sirius.” George shot back.  
“Then for your sake, I do hope there are no problems gentlemen.” Sirius said coolly.   
“Siri please.” Harry begged “I can handle this. They are helping me, honest Padfoot.”   
“I better go before I say something I won’t regret.” Sirius kissed Harry’s temple one more time. “If you need me. I am just an owl away.” He glared once more at the twins and left. Moony growled at the twins and followed Sirius out of the dorms.

“That went well.” Harry breathed.  
“We should have told him.” Fred groaned.  
“And what would he have done Fred! Sirius is a hot head. Just like you and Ron. Then my last chance at having an actual parent would have been lost. Fred your parents are great. But they are your parents. I want my own. I want Sirius to be my dad. Don’t take this from me please.” Harry begged him.

Fred blew out a breath and pulled Harry close. “Dammit Raven! I’m sorry ok? It’s just...knowing what those monsters did to you, and the fact they are still breathing is messing with my head. We will work on this together alright?” Fred kissed his hair. “Let’s get you to your dorm to rest. Don’t want to get expelled this close to summer.”  
“I don’t know. With all of this drama around us, I was hoping for a little ‘quality’ time with my handsome men.” Harry said wriggling his eyebrows.  
“Gred?”  
“Yeah Forge?”  
“I do believe our Raven requires some personal attention. Don’t you?” Fred said with lust filled eyes that always made a funny flip flop feeling in Harry’s belly.  
“I could not agree more brother mine.” George said hungrily as his tongue darted out to tease his bottom lip.

They spent the next hour showing Harry how good they were with their hands and their mouth. Harry wasn’t ready to go below he belt just yet. But he knew the time was soon approaching when he would. Fred and George were quite wicked with their tongues. Oh yes he thought as Fred nibbled just below Harry’s left ear while playing with his nipple. George caressing and kissing him greedily. Harry let out deep moan. Very soon.

Harry thought back to the first time he kissed the twins. It had changed his perception of how actually allowing himself to be touched didn’t have to always be awkward or painful.

~Flashback~

Harry had taken to doing his homework in what the twins had referred to as ‘The Lab’. They had managed to find an unused classroom, in a normally secluded part of the castle. They had warded it to the hilt in their fourth year, and proceeded to unleash their evil genius on all of their prank product ideas. They were both excellent wizards, even if their grades did not show it.

So it was on one of the days Harry decided to be here instead of the noisy common room, that while he was rolling and stretching his stiff neck. George walked up to him.

“Harrykins.” George gestured to his stiff neck. “Sore neck?”  
“Ugh! I think Snape is trying to kill me with these essays.” Harry rolled his neck again.  
“Here. Let me help. I really should start charging my family for their services. Especially Charlie. The git always expects free service when he comes home for visits.” George proceeded to give Harry a neck and shoulder massage. Harry moaned in absolute pleasure. After about ten minutes of pure bliss, the massage stopped. Harry felt a lone finger running along the right side of his neck. Harry leaned his head back and felt a hand come up to caress his jaw line. Harry felt the tension leave his body, but his eyes jerked open anyway. He looked up from his seat to stare into the blue eyes he knew were George’s, but appeared to be darker by a few shades. Harry abruptly stood and looked at him. Rubbing his neck that felt ten times better. He looked at George.  
“George. Is everything alright?” He asked curiously.  
George walked closer to him. He stopped mere inches from him, and looked into those emerald eyes that made him want to melt every time. Something about touching Harry’s skin while giving him a massage made him feel more bold than he usually was with Harry.  
“Harry may I kiss you?” His eyes pleading for acceptance.   
Harry was more nervous when he had to face the First Task than what lay before him now.  
“Um...I’ve nev...never kissed anyone before. I don’t want to mess it up.” Harry peered up at George through his fringe.  
George took two fingers of his right hand and lifted Harry’s chin. He angled his head, and leaned down to Harry’s lips. “Let me show you.”

The moment George’s lips had touched his Harry became dizzy. He tentatively put his arm around George’s waist for stability. George licked and sucked at Harry’s bottom lip after while and Harry thought he was going to faint, until he felt a second body come up behind him. He stiffened until he realized who it was.

“Trust us Raven. Trust us not to hurt you love.” Then Fred began to nibble on his neck and rub along the sides of Harry’s body, while George began to deepen the kiss.

Harry’s whole body was a bundle of nerves on fire. He moaned deeply, which gave George the opportunity he needed to slip his tongue into his mouth.

With his mouth and neck being assaulted at the same time, Harry thought he was going to just collapse and die from pure pleasure. His tell tale hardening erection was pressing into George as he started grinding against the leg in front of him. Part of him knew he would be mortified when he came to his senses, but it was at war with the sensations blanketing his body. He felt it start deep in his belly. The feeling he knew was the beginning of something that was going to be really embarrassing. He began moaning louder and louder until finally he broke the kiss, leaned back against Fred and screamed as he came. The twins were there just holding him through it all. Telling him it was o.k. And that they had him. Harry was a panting sweating mess, and George thought he looked gorgeous. When he came down from his insane high, he felt the wetness in his pants. He ran to a corner of the room, removed his wand and cleaned himself. He leaned against the wall and tried to catch his breath. He was so embarrassed and if it hadn’t been for Fred’s hand on his mouth, he probably would be expelled right now. He felt a hand on his shoulder and reluctantly turned around.

Harry felt his face flush deeply. He looked at both Fred and George and stepped around them, he gathered his books. He looked at them again, and hurried from the room. Fred and George looked at each other in horror.

“Georgie. Did we…?  
“Freddie, I don’t know to be honest. I thought we asked permission. I was sure he said yes. I went slow I swear Fred. I would never do anything to hurt him. You know that.” George laid his head on his mirror image’s shoulder. Fred ran his hands through George’s hair.

“We will fix this brother mine. Maybe it is something to do with the muggles. Come on let’s go find our wayward Raven.”

They couldn’t find him until after dinner. They both were not really hungry, and went down to the kitchens to get something light to eat in the common room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had walked into the common room, and Harry’s laughter filtered to their ears. The twins who were in the corner doing homework, looked up from their parchments as they saw Harry enter and smiled at him. Apparently that was the wrong move, because he took off running out of the portrait They both dropped what they were doing and went after him. Fred registered his brother’s words of ‘It’s not what you think.’ But he kept going. They followed their raven out of the castle and to the lake. All three were hunched over out of breath.

“Sweet raven realize that most…” Fred began  
“Wizards don’t bother…  
“To exercise…  
“We tend to be…  
“A lazy lot.” both brothers panted out.  
Harry sat down on a rock and looked out at the lake. Trying to control his breathing as well. He really was out of shape. He was used to outrunning his cousin and his friends. Now however Harry was sure he would be pavement goo if he had to run from them now.

Fred and George took up a spot on either side of Harry. He could feel their concerned eyes on him and honestly didn’t know what to say. How do you explain something like this. Especially to the two people, besides his best friends who have been there for him this whole year?

“Harry if I hurt you in any way please just tell me. Would never willingly hurt you my raven. I thought...” George was caught off guard by the sharp in take of breath and the jerk of Harry’s head in his direction. Wide emerald eyes, stared at him confused.  
“Is that what you think Fred? That you hurt me?”  
Now Fred was confused. “If we didn’t hurt you then why are you hiding from us love?”  
Harry looked out towards the water, then down at his feet again. “I was...embarrassed.”  
Fred looked at his brother and broke out laughing. He pulled Harry into his lap. “Merlin you scared me! I thought we did something wrong.” Fred secured his arms around Harry and George slid closer.

But Harry was in no mood to cuddle. He wriggled out of Fred’s arms and stood. He began to pace in front of them. He might as well tell them, as he knew they would get it out of him some kind of way. He stopped pacing, and pinned them both with a glare so strong his eyes seemed to glow.  
“I’m glad you find me so amusing.” Harry said in a tone that made the twins flinch.  
“Harry we would never...” George started but he didn’t get the chance to finish.  
“You want to really know what my problem is? O.k. I’ll tell you.” Harry cast a privacy charm around the three of them along with monitoring detection charms on all of their clothing. He canceled the two charms he had found. He was thankful that Fred and George had taught him those with that cow Rita Skeeter about. He then turned and looked at them both.  
“We’ll skip the whole history of my time of living with the muggles you already know about that. Let’s move on to this summer when I discovered the fact that not only am I gay, but I fancy twins no less. The pranksters of Hogwarts. Well who am I? I’m just the sodding boy who lived. Destined to marry some society twit, who knows all the right families and can make the right connections. Some idiot who knows all the different silverware for fancy dinners. I’ve been told that more than once did you know that?” Harry was pissed and rambling. Fred and George thought he should get it out and didn’t interrupt. “But we’ll come back to marriage plans that apparently I am not involved in some other time. I am constantly in Danger...IE ‘Triwizard Tournament’. But you know what the best part is. Being in a boys dorm hearing all of the exploits of the Hogwarts students. Did you know the two of you come up quite a bit?” Oh dear the twins thought as one. “The Dashing Dynamic Duo you are referred to in some circles. ‘The Twin Tornado Tongues in other Circles. So earlier today yes I wanted to kiss you...both of you as a matter of fact. But then everything came back to me. All of the things people said about you and I thought. What if I am not enough? I’m just a skinny, scarred, damaged guy with awful glasses. What on earth can I offer them? They already look past the whole god awful ‘Boy Who Lived’ so what am I to them? When I oh so graciously began to rub myself on you, I thought...maybe they won’t leave me.” Harry’s eyes began to well with tears, and the twins felt their hearts break even more. “You are the only things good, kind and, true in my life. Well beside my best friends and Sirius, but that is a different kind of feeling. I’m...not ready for sex, or below the belt or whatever.” Harry absently waved his hand in the air. He had stopped his pacing and stared them down. “I want you. Both of you. But I don’t think I could be what you need. The orgasm was amazing, but it was out of some sick form of desperation of not wanting to lose the best people that have happened to me in a long time.” Harry breathed deeply. The weight of the world didn’t seem too heavy at the moment. He cast a tempus, then took down the privacy charms. “Sorry for the rant guys, but we are approaching curfew. I guess I should be going now.” Harry began to walk towards the castle, but was halted by a strong hand to his bicep.

“Don’t even think of it little raven. You had your chance to speak, and now it’s ours.” Harry looked into the piercing blue eyes of Fred that were so intense, that it almost knocked the breath out of him. His voice had dropped a few notches deeper and sounded like he was growling. He looked to George who was never as intense as Fred. George’s eyes looked like blue flames of anger and hurt.  
Fred continued to hold onto Harry. “Come with us.” Harry had little choice but to obey, as he had two brooding twins beside him. They walked into the castle and made it to the floor that the dorms were on but, he was taken a few doors down from the dorms to another empty classroom. He was picked up and placed on a dust covered desk. Harry just sat there and looked at his feet.

“Now little raven. I do hope you are listening, because I do hate to repeat myself.” To others, Fred’s tone may have been light, but Harry heard the underlying steel in his voice, and it sent shivers through him. He looked to George who stood against the wall with his arms crossed. The wild anger had been completely replaced with hurt. Fred turned Harry’s face back to his.

“Harry. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You are fourteen. Sometimes our hormones get the best of us at this age. Now. As far as my and my brother’s reputation. Why didn’t you come to us? We could have told you that the vast majority of those rumors weren’t true. Yes Georgie and I have dated other people. Yes we may have even had sex with two people. But it doesn’t matter now because that was our past. YOU are what matters to us now. Nothing else. You don’t have to be some slag to please us. You never have to push yourself for us. I can wait until you’re ready. I am never going to leave you Harry, not if I can help it.” Fred looked at his brother. There was a silent conversation going on between them. Fred nodded. 

George pushed himself off of the wall and stood in front of Harry, who had lowered his head to the floor again. He lifted his chin, and his blue eyes bored into Harry’s green ones. “If you are feeling unsure of us ask. If you are feeling afraid tell us. If there is something you need from us tell us. We are tricksters and pranksters, but when we give this.” George took Harry’s hand and placed it to his heart. “We give our all. No games.” He dropped Harry’s hand slowly. “I wish you could’ve trusted us Harry. Bring your concerns to us” George made to turn away. Hurt was showing clearly in his eyes.

“I’ve never done this before alright. I...don’t know what I’m supposed to do. I didn’t mean to hurt you guys I swear on my magic that I didn’t. I don’t bloody know what the hell a normal relationship means. And here’s another question. Are three people in a relationship normal in the wizarding world? I know they aren’t where I come from.” Harry looked truly confused at them. George sighed and realized their mistake. This was a boy who was beaten and starved most of his life. Not only for food, but for love and affection as well. He was placing his own insecurities on Harry’s shoulders. George embraced Harry as he still sat on the desk. Harry returned the hug with a deep sigh of relief.

“We start over. From here on out we tell each other all of our fears about this relationship. Hell anything for that matter. Harry please don’t run again. We will always tell you the truth. You mean the world to us, and it broke something inside of me to know you don’t trust me enough to come to me. You don’t have to give me everything right now. We have just begun to know each other, but please. Never fear me becoming angry at you. Or worse… thinking I will pull away from you. We will fight and argue at some point, but that is normal love.” 

George pressed a sweet kiss to Harry’s temple while running his hands through Harry’s mess of hair. “We better go gents. Curfew is truly upon us.”  
~End Flashback~  
And that’s where Harry was. Safe and secure in the arms of the men who wanted him. Who may even someday love him. Now all he had to do was get through the summer.


	3. chapter 3

School had been out for a week. Sirius had already began his physical healing. He had been diagnosed with long term malnutrition, and some bones that had not healed correctly. The human guards of that seaside hell hole had been known to be worse than the Dementors at times. He was going to take immense pleasure in taking those bastards down too once he rebuilt his name. His psychological healing would also soon begin. He was scheduled to start seeing a healer in Romania who specialized in healing the mind of patients who have been exposed to Dementors. She was a muggleborn witch who had become disillusioned quickly with the blood politics of Britain. His only worry now was Harry.

He had not heard from Harry since that day at school, when he let Harry cry himself to sleep on his lap. Before he had left, Harry had promised to write every other day, but it had been three weeks and their was nothing. He thought that maybe he was just doing the teenage love thing and was surrounding himself with those evil twins of his. But school had been out for a week now and there was still no word.

Sirius had spoken to his friends, but they had not heard from him either. He finally asked Fred and George, if they had heard from him and they too were concerned. Albus and that damned twinkle assured him that he was fine.

Sirius was feeling an insane amount of guilt. Harry was his godson. He belonged with him. He was planning to find another house that was more suitable for him, Harry, and Moony. He was going to have number 12 completely overhauled and give it to Harry one day as his home. Dumbledore was still insisting that it was safer for Harry to remain with that bitch Petunia. If he had to be honest with himself, he would admit that he had some pretty shitty days due to his stay in Azkaban. But he was working on those. And...though he loathed to admit it...Snape’s potions were doing wonders for his body. He had gained a 15 lbs in weight and was beginning to gain more defined muscle as well.

Speaking of Frik and Frak, as Sirius sometimes referred to the twins; He had too many names for them to be honest. To say that finding out that not only was Harry gay, but that he was seeing not one but two of the ginger menaces, was shocking to say the least. Not that he cared. He loved his godson regardless. You can’t help who you love. But to have two boyfriends? This kid didn’t do anything by halves!  
Sirius may or may not have told the twins that he would castrate them with a dull rusty spoon dipped in belladonna and sell the body parts in Knockturn alley for potions ingredients if they forced Harry to do anything he did not want to do, or hurt him. 

Sirius decided that if Harry had not sent him a note by tomorrow that he would go check on him. He also sent a private word to the twins to see if they would like to tag along as they were also worried about him. Albus could go lick a...nevermind, he shivered. Bad visual. 

So it was two days later that Sirius found himself in his account managers office.  
“May your gold always flow master goblin.” Sirius gave a short bow.  
“May your enemies tremble in fear. How may I help you Lord black?”  
“Master Grindaxe. I need the help of the Globlin Nation. I have suspicions that my godson, Harry James Potter has been abused. I need to get him away from the muggles he lives with.” Sirius went on to explain how his mother’s sister hates all magic. How she hated her own sister. How he thought his name was freak as a child. How he suspected physical abuse, but no one would tell him anything. “I think they fear my reaction if I were to be honest. Please. The Goblin nation are the only ones I can trust. At every turn the Ministry has denied me my rightful and legal chance to take care of him. They want to set him up as some sort of icon. They want to mold him into some sort of Ministry puppet. I cannot allow that to happen. He is not prepared for this. Nor the target he has been made into by Voldemort. He needs training in both politics, wizarding etiquette, finance and I fear a significant improvement to his education thus far. But aside from all of the politics, Harry’s safety is first and foremost. I could easily go and retrieve him, but the conditions of my tentative guardianship require the use of a mind healer as well as a healer to check my physical condition. I need to cover all of my legal bases so that those in power cannot take him from me. Please. Can you help me? Whatever the fee I will pay it 3 times over.” Sirius was not above begging for what he needed when it came to Harry.

Grindaxe considered the wizard in front of him. He was like no other. Lord Black and young Master Potter had always been polite. But it was policy not to get involved with the affairs of wizards, as they were known to be extremely fickle. If they did and these accusations were untrue, the consequences could be...dire. He would have to consult Ragnok.  
“One moment Lord Black. Follow me.” The goblin went to see the Chief of the goblin nation. Sirius followed, but waited outside the office. Pacing. Hoping.

“Chief Ragnok. Some disurbing information regarding Harry Potter.” The chief of the goblin nation steepled his fingers together and nodded for the account manager to continue.  
Grindaxe repeated the tale that was told to him. He also stated that he believed Lord Black. Every goblin on the floor when Harry came into Gringotts the first time, noted he looked to be not eating well or well taken care of for that matter.  
“This is what we will do. We will draw up the paper work. For both the muggle and magical world. If the accusations are false, Lord Black will surrender half of his wealth from each vault. If they are founded, we will file these documents with the Goblin Liaison office. But also send word privately to Madame Bones. I do not trust that wretched ministry, but she is a good woman I will admit.” The Chief of the Goblin Nation gave an almost feral grin. “One more thing Master Grindaxe. I want master Potter examined by our healers if the need should arise. Their St. Mungos could be...problematic.”  
“I understand milord.”  
“Go. Bring the child here. If he has been abused, I will personally sign all documents needed.”

Grindaxe looked on in surprise. Chief Ragnok never got involved personally. “Yes milord.” Grindaxe bowed out and made his way to an anxious Lord Black.  
“The Chief of the Goblin nation has agreed to assist you. The paperwork for emergency guardianship is being drawn up as we speak. If abuse is substantiated, I will send word to Madamme Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement immediately. She is a fair minded, non prejudiced witch. I will speak of the specifics on the way.” Grindaxe gave the specifics of whether the accusations were founded or not. Sirius didn’t care, because he would gladly surrender it all. Oh he was going to still read the contract of course. He was a Black after all, and it was literally beaten and cursed into you about signing anything without reading it first. But anything was worth Harry being safe and happy.  
Sirius read and re read the the paperwork and agreed with the terms. He signed his name to it, had copies made, and took them with him. It was time to find his pup.

 

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊  
Pain. Always so much pain. This current state that Harry was presently in was because he had burned the fish a bit. That is what tends to happen when you haven’t eaten in four days. Well save the two slices of bread one slice of cheese and glass of milk that he was able to get while the Dursleys ran a quick errand and forgot to lock him in his room. His left side was killing him from where Vernon kicked him. And he had a huge lump to the right side of his forehead where that bitch petunia hit him with the frying pan. At this point Harry was praying for a quick death.

What scared him even more were the looks that his uncle were giving him of late. He would lick his mumble under his breath when he did not think his wife was looking. One time when Harry was cleanning the kitchen Vernon “accidently” rubbed his hand across Harry’s butt. It made Harry shiver in fear and revulsion.

“Get in hear boy!” his aunt shrieked in her usual nauseating screech  
His moment of small reprieve was interrupted yet again no doubt for some excruciatingly difficult list to complete in a very short period of time.  
“Yes Aunt Petunia?” Harry said in a low tone  
“Here is the list of things I want completed by the time Dudley and I return. There will be a book club meeting later and I need you to make all the refreshments and get this house sparkling.” She took this time to smack Harry into the wall. “If I come back and this place is not perfect and the food not made, you will get worse than that you wretched cretin. Your uncle will be here to supervise your work. Do not disturb him otherwise. Now get to work!  
“Yes aunt Petunia” Harry said around the blood coming from his mouth.  
Harry watched as the “horse faced cow” which he affectionately referred to her in his head, as she ushered Dudley and his whale sized waistline out the front door. He went to bathroom to wash his face of the blood and set about to start his chores.

An hour into his chores he decided that the pain was too much and that maybe he could chance lying down for a few moments to gather his strength. Wrong move. The moment he sat on the bed, his whale of an uncle began yelling about ungrateful little freaks not knowing their place, decided now would be the perfect time to beat Harry mercilessly. The fight was nearly out of Harry and he expected to be killed. But then it stopped. And the situation became much worse. As Harry was lying there in a pool of blood, his uncle began to fondle his crotch.  
“I think it’s time you fully earn your keep in this house” his uncle spat at him.  
“Uncle please don’t...” Harry began, but was stopped when his uncle began to tie his limp body to the bed with some electrical chords left over from Dudley’s old toys.  
“You will learn to obey us in this house you little freak. I see the way you flaunt yourself around the house Harry. Like you want someone to touch you in all the right places. Your aunt doesn’t get in the mood near as often as I would like anymore. And it is all your fault. I think it is time for you to fully earn your place in this house.” Harry watched in horror as Vernon began to take his trousers and underwear down. He then began to fondle Harry’s penis through his pants.  
Harry cried out “Please stop! Please don’t do this! At That moment the door was thrown open and a VERY pissed off Sirius black flew through the door and torpedoed his body into the land whale known as Vernon Dursley.

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊  
Sirius had fire called the twins at the Burrow to come to number 12 Grimmauld place alone. He had decided that it would be best to take them with him to go see if Harry was alright, and they had instantly agreed. After flooing to Arabella Figgs place she began to tell them of her suspicions that the boy was being mistreated. She said that she had relayed all of her findings to Dumbledore, but that he felt she was over reacting. The three wizards wasted no time transfiguring into muggle clothes and headed to Number 4 privet drive. They initially were going to knock until they heard Harry cry out begging someone to stop. Sirius kicked in the door. After checking all of downstairs they made their way upstairs. After hearing what sounded like a wounded animal, they burst through the door. Sirius saw red. Tied to the bed was his godson with a half naked lard filled bastard fondling Harry through his pants.

 

After launching into the worthless son of a bitch and knocking his ass to the damn ground, Sirius proceeded to try and kick, beat, stomp the life out of this vermin who dared to touch his godson in such a fashion. The blood rage was so raw. So primal that if it hadn’t been for Harry’s pleas for ‘Padfoot’ to stop that he may very well had killed him.

The twins at this point were untying Harry and trying to see to his injuries. But from what Harry could see out of the one eye that was still barely open nearly made his heart stop. There was pure magic radiating from Fred and George and the magic that was swirling was angry. Very angry. It would have made him panic, but he knew it was not leveled at him.

Just then they heard someone call Vernon’s name downstairs. “Vernon sweetheart did that freak break the door open again.” Her voice full of contempt. Sirius flew down the stairs at an alarming speed. He reached out, grabbed Petunia by the throat and slammed her into the wall. He heard the glass of the picture frame shatter, but didn’t care. This so called ‘mother’ deserved much more pain.  
“You miserable bitch! How dare you treat Lily’s child this way. I should kill you!” He roared.  
“If the situation were reversed, Lily would have never done your child this way. And you know why you evil spawn of filth? Because not only was she was a witch.” Sirius leaned close, tightening his hand around her throat and actually gave a low canine growl into her ear. “She was a better woman than you.”

“We...never wanted him...in the first place.” She said through a strangled voice. Sirius cold feel a cold rage seep through his bones. He went to tighten the hand around the worthless cow’s throat, but Harry reached him through the dark cloud of pure hate that was beginning to consume him once again.

“Sirus stop!” Harry shouted as best he could. His voice was hoarse from crying out in pain and fear for so long “I can’t lose you to prison! Not again. Please let’s just get out of here.” Harry cried trying to reach Sirius through his rage. 

 

George who at this point was holding Harry in his arms bridal style agreed. “He’s right mate. We need to get out of here. No telling if the Order or Dumbledore will show up, and you know how badly they want to keep him here.”  
“Yeah mate Georgie is right as much as I want to fillet this piece of shit, we need to go and get Harry checked out.” Fred said with so much venom in his voice it made Harry shiver.

Sirius regained some of his control. He grabbed Petunia by the hair, and drug her over to the dining room table. He jammed a pen in her hand that he found there. “Sign these you worthless creature.” Sirius voiced in a very deadly growl.”  
“Wh...what are they?” she shivered at the pure venom in his voice.  
“They give me full custody of Harry in both the muggle and wizarding world. You will never see him again bitch. And do know that he is the reason that you are not dead right now.”  
Petunia signed the paperwork quickly. She was still rubbing her throat. “Get him out of here. Wait. Where is my husband?” Petunia glanced around the room.  
“Probably still bleeding on Harry’s bedroom floor. You see I take exception to some fat worthless son of a bitch attempting to rape my godson. Now Petunia. Thank you so much for your cooperation. Since Harry legally owns the title to this house, we will be in touch.” He leaned in dangerously towards the cowering woman. “I am going to ruin your life.” Sirius said dangerously then backhanded Petunia across the table.

“Sirius mate. We need to leave. No telling who is going to show up.” George said. Sirius knew they were right. Harry told them where his school things were in the cupboard that had at least 4 locks on it. Sirius sent a blasting curse to it and the door blew apart. They grabbed his trunk, owl cage and broom. Fred shrunk them down and put them in his pocket. Hedwig came through the front door and they told her to go to stay at Hermoines.

“Wait! My pictures of my parents and my cloak!” Harry called out.  
“Harry my love you didn’t think that we would not check the floorboards did you? We knew you hid things there love.” Fred kissed Harry’s forehead.

Soon, Harry was in and out of consciousness in George’s arms.  
“He looks really bad guys. St Mungos? Fred offered  
“Hell no! They will probably just send him back.” Sirius said  
“Well what then? He sure as hell is not going to Hogwarts.” George spat.  
“I have an idea but you may think that I am bonkers. While on the run I came across a group of Vampires. They helped me out when they didn’t have to. They fed and sheltered me when my own kind would have seen me kissed on sight. One night there was a raid on their town. I fought in battle side by side with them and was able to secure a life bond of family with them. They will see Harry as my son. They are skilled in healing and I trust them.” Sirius said at the twins shocked faces  
“WICKED!” they said in unison  
“First we need to get to Gringotts The goblins are the ones who arranged for me to get the paperwork signed and they want to get a look at him for the records that they are sending to the Ministry.

They all went back to Mrs Figgs house to portkey to gringotts.  
“Oh my dear boy. What did those monsters do to you now?” she cried.”  
“Arabella. This is important. For his safety, you cannot tell anyone we were here it will on...”  
“Obliviate me.” Mrs Figg said with deadly seriousness interupting Sirius.  
“What?”  
“I said obliviate me. This whole encounter. That boy needs protection. This is the best way. Do it. Now.”  
“When Harry recovers, I will tell him what you did for him. You truly are a good person.” Sirius said and then cast the spell, along with a sleeping spell.  
Fred began to cast spells to erase magical signatures and they all took the portkey and were gone.  
∞∞∞∞∞∞∞  
Dumbledore was interupted by a series of alarms going off at number 4 privet drive. They all said the same thing. Harry was no longer there nor was he within a ten kilometer radius. He probably wandered off as usual, but just the same he called for Severus to go and check. He called for tea. He felt a headache coming on.  
∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

They arrived in an alley outside of Gringotts and quickly made their way in with Harry under the invisibility cloak. Sirius walked up to the goblin at the end of the aisles and urgently asked to speak to the Black family account manager Grindaxe.  
“Right away Lord Black. Please follow me.” The men followed the goblin to a door that led to a long hallway lit by torches. They were led into a room where an older looking goblin was seated waiting for them.  
“How may I assist you Lord Black? And may I ask why it was necessary to cloak young Master Potter?” the twins exchanged glances, while Sirius, who was used to goblin bluntness merely spoke.

“Master Grindaxe, it is as we discussed but I fear it is far worse than we thought. We need to get him seen to now. We have done some basic healing, but he needs much more help than I am capable of dealing with.”  
“Of course. Right away. Bloodreign! Get a healer here at once. We have an injured child.”

“Right away.” the goblin left the room and was back in a matter of minutes with a goblin healer. George placed Harry on a small cot in the corner. As Bloodreign left the room, the healer cast diagnostic spells and began to heal the worst of his injuries which included four broken ribs and a partially collapsed lung. He then healed the broken right wrist and the broken right hip. He then administered a pain potion to Harry.

“Lord Black. This child has sustained many injuries for many years. The earliest that I can detect that a bone has been broken was the age of two. Many of these breaks never healed properly because they were never treated by a healer. Magic or muggle. He is also suffering from extreme long term malnourishment.”  
Fred was livid. His anger coming off of him in waves. “I’ll kill them.” his voice little more than a low growl  
“Not if I get to them first dear brother” George said just as deadly.  
“No. This will do Harry no good. As much as I want to see them strangled with their own entrails, there are far worse things than death. He needs you both to heal.”  
“If I may Lord Black, how did young Master Potter sustain such brutality?” Grindaxe inquired.  
Sirius sighed and looked at the account manager. He had known Grindaxe for many years and could feel a sudden chill fill the room.  
“First I must ask that all in this room keep this secret for now, but I would suggest we involve Amelia Bones as soon as possible as discussed” Sirius said. Grindaxe and the healer nodded. “It was as I feared. His own family did this to him.” To say that the goblins in the room were outraged, was putting it mildly. Grindaxe jumped into action.

“Get me an urgent communication to Madame Bones immediately! Tell her that the Chief of the Goblin nation wishes to speak to her regarding a matter of national security.” Grindaxe bellowed.  
“Lord Black, we are aware of the resurrection of Voldemort. You and young Master Potter have the help of The Nation should you require it.  
“I thank you old friend, but you may not say that after what I have planned.” Sirius leaned close and told Grindaxe all about what he intended for his godson to learn.

▀ ▀ ▀ ▀  
Amelia Bones was not having a good day as usual. Her Auror core was lacking as always, and the rest of the ministry constantly blocked all efforts to help her improve it. The Death Eaters were causing mayhem again and she wasn’t prepared for it. The recent Tournament was a fiasco, with the loss of Diggory’s child. It never seemed to end. She began to roll her neck to relieve the tension there so she could start work when an elf wearing a Gringotts uniform popped in.  
“Beggin your pardon Missy Bones, but Ronar was sent to give you an urgent message.” The elf gave the note to Madame bones. Amelia read it and had to admit to herself a since of urgency. The goblins never got involved. Not only as a matter of wizard law, but of their own. That the Chief wanted tho meet with her was...unsettling. She folded the note into her pocket and looked at the elf.  
“Very well Ronar.” Amelia always tried to treat the creatures with respect. It always helped in the long run. “Please inform the Chief of the Goblin Nation that I shall be there within the hour.” Amelia mentally went through all of her appointments for the day. Mostly society twits looking for political favor. She was deep in thought when she felt long fingers at her elbow.

“Be beggin your pardon Missy Bones, but we need to go now.” The elf said with a look that could melt steel. Amelia had barely enough time to blink before she was moved side along with an elf. That was a curious sensation to say the least. She found herself not in the front part of the bank as usual, but within a corridor she was not familiar with. The impatient elf led her down the corridor to a room with the door closed. Amelia knew that the goblins did not allow wand magic in their halls. But as she attended the Moody school of constant vigilance, she kept her wand at the ready. She was apparated by an unknown elf to god knows where after all.

“Missy Bones will enter this room.” the elf gestured at the door.  
Amelia not one to miss an opportunity for information looked at the elf and asked. “Do you know what this is about?”  
The elf slowly met Amelia’s eyes. “Trust him Missy Bones.” With that the elf was gone.

Amelia steeled herself against what may be the end of her life and opened the door. To say seeing Sirius Black, two twins who could only be Weasleys, and a sleeping boy who Sirius appeared to be soothing was a surprise was an understatement.

“Sirius what...” she trailed off as Sirius jumped up at the intrusion.  
“Amelia my dear friend. I have something of the utmost importance to tell you. I...know I was not suppose to take him yet, but circumstances required that I intervene.” Sirius stated. The twins took up defensive positions. They trusted few people when it came to Harry. Something that did not go unnoticed by the head of the DMLE.  
“Sirius, and, assuming that you are the Messrs Weasley that your father claims all of the gray hair has come from.” Amelia raised an eyebrow. The twins did something she did not expect. They smiled proudly. “I will listen to what you have to say. The elf who dragged me here said to trust you. After all that has happened to you, and if the rumors are true young Harry here, I will give you an open mind.”

“I can’t thank you enough my lady. This afternoon the twins and I rescued Harry from his muggle relatives that he had been forced to stay with when not in school. Blood wards had been placed on the property to keep him safe. However they were not protecting him from the dangers inside. His muggle aunt, his late mother’s sister, hated all things magical. She considered it unnatural and often referred to her sister and her family as freaks. I suspect that she was in fact jealous of her sister’s abilities. I voiced my concerns to Dumbledore...”at this point Grindaxe growled low in his throat and Amelia rolled her eyes. Sirius looked taken aback at this reaction to the headmaster’s name, but continued.  
“Uh right...where was I? Yes anyway Dumbledore believed that the blood wards were the best way to protect Harry. It is obvious his theory was...flawed. As I had told you earlier, I have been trying to get custody at every turn. But thanks to you all, I now have it.” Sirius waved the custody papers. He thanked the goblins, and turned to Amelia.

“Amelia I know that you have a job to do, but he needs immediate protection. Protection he can’t get in magical Britain. I want to take him to...”  
“Those dementors did an even worse job than I thought Auror Black.” Amelia interrupted and Sirius looked at her confused.  
“Plausible deniability Mr. Black. Do tell me it is a concept that you are still familiar with?” She raised an eyebrow.  
“You ask me no questions.” Sirius began  
“And you tell me no lies.” Amelia gave a sad smile.  
“Sirius. What has happened to Mr. Potter will possibly destabilize the Ministry. But the truth is the Ministry is already unstable. Mr. Potter is a target that is true as most of us know. But he is young and needs help. Trust me when I say I know the lack of education that is coming out of Hogwarts these days. Add to the fact that the Ministry has decided to ignore the stirrings of war once again, and we have a recipe for disaster.” At the look on Sirius’ face she knew what he was thinking. “Yes Sirius. I see the signs as well. I have had a feeling for a long time that something was coming, I have seen all of the signs before. The missing citizens. The pushing through of laws that would have not been possible years ago. But even with hard evidence, the Minister does not want to see reason.” Amelia stood, with her copies of the custody transfer, and the medical report taken by the goblins and walked to the door. “I will file this report in two days gentleman. That is the biggest head start I can give you.” She looked at Sirius one last time. “Keep him safe Black. Train him well. I fear that in the end the blind sheep of this country will attempt put the burden of this upcoming war on his young shoulders.” She gave a short nod and left the room. As Amelia made her way down the hall, hoping to find someone to lead her to the main entrance, she vowed on her magic to help Sirius any way should could within the bounds of her title. She also thought that maybe it was time she should start on Susan’s defensive training as well. Shame washed over her as she realized that it took seeing this broken young man for her to know that she did not wish for her niece to suffer a similar fate as so many other young ones before her. 

Amelia took one last look at the report and shrunk it so that it would fit into her robes. As she was being led to the main entrance by a different elf, she looked to the sky and prayed to any deity who would listen to keep her sane through the upcoming shit storm that was about to come down.

~~~~~~

“I am here to ask for another favor my friend. I need to get him out of the country to a safe location.”  
“Where do you wish to go Lord Black?”  
“Brazil.”  
“If I may ask, Why Brazil?” Grindaxe inquired  
“While I was on the run I happened upon a clan of vampires. They sheltered me, fed me, and protected me. Made me part of the family. Their magic is strong and they are isolated enough to give Harry time to heal. You see I don’t want Harry to just win this war, I want to see him come through it with a vengeance. I want him to thrive, living the life that he wants. His current level of training will have him dead at the first sign of battle. He is prophesized to beat the most evil dark wizard of the age, and has a VERY limited knowledge of offensive and defensive spells. Not to mention not having any training in hand to hand combat. This ends now.” Sirius finished.

“Very well Lord Black. I have been given permission by the Chief of the Goblins to tell you that the goblin nation is behind you and would like to offer any help we can. I can understand why you did not want to go to the Ministry with your needs. In it’s current state they would do the boy no good. Please wait here a moment.” Grindaxe left the room.  
“All the way to-”George started  
“-Brazil mate?”  
“Yes. Now calm yourself frik and frak. You want him to live through this war don’t you? This is our best chance.”

“But how are they going to go to Brazil and work on your jokes for a joke shop? And what about you Sirius. You can’t just up and leave Britain can you?” A very groggy Harry Potter spoke up.  
“HARRY!” the twins shouted and rushed over to him. They each stood on both sides of him and tenderly kissed a cheek, while rubbing soothing light circles on his back  
“Bloody hell Harry-  
“are you alright? How-  
“do you feel?”  
“Like a herd of centaurs trampled my body and threw me to the whomping willow.” Harry said dryly. “Where are we anyway?”  
“Harry.” Sirius said with thick emotions in his voice. He was racked with so much guilt. He should of checked on Harry sooner. Sirius picked him up and sat down in a chair and rocked him. Once Harry was in the safety of his godfather’s arms, great heaving sobs racked his body. Rubbing circles on his back. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Harry knew he was too old for this, but he didn’t give a damn. He could feel the twins stroking his hair. He felt safe and loved. Once the tears dried down he spoke.  
“Sorry bout that. Anyway I heard what you said and you are right. For whatever reason, I am going have to fight Voldemort, and as it stands now I am nowhere near ready. Neither magically or physically. For whatever reason, he has chosen to come after me. Again. The Tournament taught me that. Well the time for blindly running into situations is over. We need a new game plan” Harry said with a hard glint in his emerald eyes.  
“You know we are with you raven.” George said  
“Can’t get rid of us now love” chimed in Fred.

▀ ▀ ▀

At this point Grindaxe re appeared with a port key.  
“Gentlemen here is the port key. The activation word is victory. I feel I should tell you to hurry. They know that you are here. They will attempt to trace your magical signature if you try to leave from the front door. This port key will take you to our office in Rio de Janeiro. We will remove all traces of your magic.”  
“Can you stand Harry? George asked  
“Yeah. Just keep a hand on me and I should be fine. Merlin I hate port...” His last words were cut off by the familiar hook to his navel feeling as Sirius activated the port key. When Harry finaly dared to open his eyes, he was being helped to stand by Fred.

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞  
When Severus arrived at Number 4 privet drive, he felt a slight moment of panic. The door had obviously been kicked in. There were shards of wood that looked to be a door to a broom cupboard. When Severus peeked inside, he noticed little toy soldiers and other small broken toys. What made his blackened heart do a long forgotten clench, was the writing on the wall proclaiming this to be ‘harry’s room’. Wand still at the ready, Severus made his way up the stairs where he heard water running. He walked past a room that had more locks on it than normal. There were signs of a struggle, and the smell of blood. He walked in the direction of the noise, and found what could only be described as a land whale attempting to wash away blood from his face.  
“Where is he?” Severus asked in a low tone.  
If it was possible, the beastly creature would have jumped 10 meters into the air. Being as how he must be the approximate weight of the Eiffel Tower, it was not possible.  
“Get out of my house!” Vernon bellowed  
“I am a teacher at your nephew’s school, and was sent to check on his welfare. Now. Where. Is he?”  
Vernon’s eyes shot to his forhead then narrowed  
“You are one of those freaks too then?”  
“I beg your pardon?” Severus asked the whale  
“You’re unnatural just like the boy. Get out of my house!”  
“Not until I have some answers. Do keep in mind that I am a fully trained wizard, and not a nice man on top of that. If what I suspect is correct, then you have mistreated a wizard child in your care. You will tell me where he is. The consequences of failing to do so will be...unpleasant.”  
Vernon decided to tell the devious looking creature what he knew. But before he could, Petunia came out of the bedroom with a bag in an obvious rush. “Vernon we need to leave before anymore of them come...You!” Petunia screeched.

“Ah so you remember me you vile woman. Where is Potter?”  
“I don’t know. One of your kind took him away. Good riddance I say.” Petunia huffed.  
“And the locks on what I am sure are his room? We have all heard the rumors of how he had to be rescued from this place in his second year. We have seen how small he is at the beginning of the school year. Tell me, is that how civilized people act you heartless cow?”  
“The worthless little freak was getting what he deserved. We never wanted him here to begin with. Some man came through the door and assaulted me. He was taken out by two boys with red hair. I don’t know where he went after that.”  
“Believe me when I tell you that the harming of wizarding children is frowned upon. Especially by muggles. You will be dealt with.” With that, Severus left the house. 

He went to Mrs Figgs house, only to cast a spell to find out she had been obliviated. He found signs that a portkey had recently been used. He traced it to Gringotts. ‘What the hell are those two menaces up to now?’ He thought. He knew from the description of the whale that the Weasley twins were with Harry. He knew of their relationship, he suspected that most did not. Otherwise it would be all over the daily prophet. Although he would never admit under 1,000 Cruciatus curses they were brilliant. But they only recently came into their majority. They wouldn’t have the skill necessary to create a portk...Black.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

“Welcome gentlemen, to Brazil. If you will follow me please.” The group of British wizards followed the goblin from the greeting room into another office that felt like it must have been kilometers from where they landed. “Do please take a seat. My name is Sage. I was told of the circumstances that has brought you here. How may I assist you?”  
“We will need to obtain a second wand for Harry, as I would like him to learn control over two wands at once. We will also need enough money to do some shopping while we are here. The duration of our stay is up to my friends that live here. We will stay the night in the city and then make our way north to the vampire colony.” Sirius stated

“Very well. Here is both wizarding and local currency. I believe you British use the term muggle. We tend to use a credit card in Brazilian wizarding society but if you want, we can give you gold instead.” sage advised.  
“I was muggle raised. We will take the card and the local currency as well.” Harry said.  
“Ok troops! Let’s find lodging and some rest. I also want to pick up a few potions for Harry because he will need the strength for the journey in the morning. I also want to go ahe...” Sirius was interupted by Sage.

“Forgive me Lord Potter, but as I have been told of your reason for coming here, it may be necessary to secure items from your vaults.”  
“Such as, Sage? Wait. Vaults? As in more than one?” Harry raised a curious eyebrow.  
“You have many. You may only access your trust vault until you reach adulthood however. This can be overridden by your legal guardian of course.” Sage stated.  
“Harry we will go over the ins and outs of your vaults in the near future. To be honest that is my fault. I thought that you knew of your family money. I never even thought about it. You will forgive me I hope. For right now we need to get you well again. And you need your rest. However, I would like to give my oath, that I allow Harry access to all of the Potter vaults.”

The goblin muttered something that sounded like ‘wizards and their damned oaths.’ He cleared his throat when he saw four pairs of eyes looking at him curiously. “My apologies gentlemen I meant no offense. However in the goblin halls, no such oath is necessary. We believe in the oldest of magical laws. Before they were tainted by...humans. It is the intent that matters. A drop of blood would be required with your signature and that would be the end of it.”  
“Bloody hell! We can-  
“Now see-  
“Why Bill likes the -  
“Goblins so much!” the twins exclaimed  
“You must be related to Lord Prewitt? He is a great wizard. In fact he is here in the building if you would li-...”  
“No!” everyone screamed.  
“We trust him with our life.” Sirius said. “But now is not the time to compromise his safety or the safety of our mission. Others will use that information to their benefit and not his.”  
Something clicked in George and Fred’s head.  
“Did you” “Just say” “Lord Prewitt?” they finished together.  
The goblin smiled. Or what could pass a smile for a goblin. “Yes. He is the next in line for the Prewitt headship. He however has not decided if he wants to take up the title.” Fred began to say something but got a good look at Harry and decided to change the subject quickly. “That is a discussion for another time.” George nodded.

“Very well. What I was going to suggest, was to get any weapons from the vaults. Books. Anything you will need. We are a peaceful but warrior race. Take every advantage young Master Potter. The enemy will not take a moment to blink before they kill you. Now. I think it would do well to go over the inventory of weapons and the like that could be used for your training.”

For the next hour, goblins were in and out with, and books only found in the Potter family library kept within Gringotts. They secured the Potter family grimoire. Not to mention hand to hand weapons of various kinds. All the while forcing Harry to drink nutrient potions and strengthening potions. To say Harry was getting a bit pissed off was an understatement.  
“I AM NOT A FUCKING CHILD!!!!” His outburst shocked and hurt the twins who were trying to help him take the potions. Harry didn’t care. He was too mad to see reason.  
“What?! So my muggle uncle beat me is that it? I’m not a good enough wizard? That’s what you both think? Is that it? I don’t need you. I don’t need anyone!” Harry made to pull his wand and cast a curse, but Sirius was quicker and stunned him. The twins looked at Harry’s crumpled body on the floor and the wand in Sirius’ hand in disbelief.

“Har-” George started to say but Sage beat him to it first  
“He is possessed by an evil we have not seen for a long time. A horcrux. It should be removed. However I understand that you are going to see the vampire colony in the north. It would be best to only have one set of healers to heal his magic and long term health issues. And since he will do a majority of his training there, you should let them. I will however give you something that will temporarily suppress the effects until he is healed completely. The vampires are quite skilled at mind and body magical healing. As are we, but it would not be wise to have too many different types of magic interfering within his body. We better get started.”

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

~“Carmen. I need you.” Harry said in a whisper. After a while, Carmen didn’t come. Harry began to panic. She was always there for him. Like a beacon of light in the never ending darkness. Whenever he was being beaten or abused. She would come and speak to him. Help him keep his mind in a neutral place of peace and happiness. 

Now his mind recognized a that same foul darkness that haunted his dreams. He was scared beyond belief. He called out to her again. She didn’t answer. As hope was slowly started to fade from his apparently unconscious body, another voice came. Full of evil and anger. Taunting him on his weakness. Daring him to let all the pain and suffering go and just die. Showing him the images of pain and despair that he has suffered through. He felt the will to live slowly leave his body. The evil was trying to ‘feel’ where he was. He was searching his memories while he was being tortured. And then she came.  
“Harry. Little one hang on. Listen to the sound of my voice.”  
“Just let me go Carmen. I can’t fight this. I’m so tired of fighting. The darkness is too strong.”  
“Bullshit! Don’t give me that crap. I have been with you since you were a little kid. I know your heart. You are stronger than this kid. Fight it.”  
“Carmen. You don’t understand. It’s…  
“No! You will not give up on me. Do. You. Hear. Me? I have been freed from the prison of your abuse, because you were freed from that hell hole. We share a link. A bond that will last until death. And dammit that day is not today. I can not lose you little one.” 

“Besides. Remember we were going to start a band after I shared my memory of me listening to Queen’s somebody to love? Oh god your air rifts need a bit of work. I will teach you to play yet. Don’t get me started on your voice. Something is about to interrupt us. You are with the goblins still yes?”  
“I hope so. Dear Merlin Carmen I was terrible to them.” harry said sadly. Harry went on to describe his treatment of the twins and his godfather.  
“Please. Cheech and Chong are devoted to you. They are Gemini twins. They understand more than you know. I will meet you again little one. The evil is afraid of you now. It fears the thing you have the most in abundance little one. Something that he will never know. Frankly he is a bit of a pu...”  
“Carmen! I am always in trouble because of your mouth!”  
“The goblins are bringing you out of it. You better apologize until the damn cows come home! They love you more than life and you were quite the jackass!” Harry laughed…hard. He was whole again. ~It was time to wake up.  
◊◊◊◊◊◊◊  
Harry began to wake up. All the while still chuckling He was a bit disoriented, but he knew he was safe. He was also in need of making some serious apologies as the twins were looking at him with equal parts hurt, confusion, and pain.

“I...love you both. Please know that I would never do or say anything to hurt you if I could help it.” Harry said with a pained sigh. “I love you. You know that. Plea...”  
“Oh Harrykins. Now. you-  
“-have to know by now-  
“-that Georgie and I-  
“-are not going -  
“anywhere” they finished together.

“I was so mean to you. I didn’t mean it I swear. Who knocked me out?” Harry asked with a half chuckle.  
“It was me kiddo. And please don’t make me go through that again. We need to get out of here and head to our next destination. Harry can you walk?” At Harry’s nod Sirius helped him to stand and he continued. “I was going to have us spend some time in town, but I think it’s best we get settled at the village as soon as possible. We’ll port key to just a mile outside of the village and walk from there. You know. Wards and all. Right let’s go then. By the way Harry. We snatched a wand from one of your vaults, so that’s done. We will get you a new wand once you’re healed. If what I suspect is possible, my friend’s healing abilities will change your magic anyway.”

The group took the portkey to an isolated area a few miles away from Manaus. And walked towards the border protecting the village. As they approached, Sirius was about to send a patronus to alert his friend Caleb he was there. When suddenly they found themselves surrounded, and Sirius had a knife to his throat.

“Long time no see...old friend.” A voice said menacingly.


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius was a bit taken aback, but he showed no fear. Sirius had learned the hard way how to live with the vampire codes of honor. Vampires, he found, were easily offended by even the slightest misunderstanding. And for some reason the older the Vampire, the more they were likely to take offense. Especially from someone younger than them. 

Now as Sirius was standing in front of this particular vamp holding the curved blade to his throat, he was reminded of the last time he was here. He got the very distinct feeling that Leo was a tad bit unstable. When they fought in battle together to protect the village of New Hope from a band of rogue werewolves who wanted the territory for themselves, he noticed that Leo took great pleasure in destroying the enemy. He gave the most evil smile when he took down a foe in the most brutal way possible. Sirius and his ‘proper British senses’ had trouble dealing with it if he were to be honest with himself. But maybe that is what was needed this time around. They won the last war by the skin of their teeth. 

Whatever happened with the Potters at Godrics Hollow, was the only thing that had saved the world at large. The Ministry and Dumbledore insisted on not only a no kill policy, but a policy of forgiveness and second chances. Sirius mentally scoffed at that idea. Not everyone could be saved from evil and he knew that. Some people just didn’t deserve to walk the earth if they had committed some of the things that he had been forced to see. He shook his head and brought himself back to the present. He chanced a glance at the teens that were with him. They were puzzled by this turn of events, but on their guard. 

For Fred’s part, he was thinking that if this was how they greeted friends, he would hate to be their enemy. He was still in awe of the beauty that surrounded him. It was nothing like his mind could have dreamed. When the boys first made their way to their current location, they were fascinated by the lush beauty of the place. George was drooling at the prospect of the potions ingredients that this paradise could give him in his never ending quest for prank ideas. 

“My dear dear Leo. You are looking well. What are you now 240?” Sirius said with a hint of mischief in his voice.  
Leo stood at least 6’3” and was powerfully built. If Sirius remembered correctly he was originally from somewhere near Athens, but decided that he and his wife needed a change. Many vampires came here for sanctuary for centuries for one reason or another. “245 actually.”Leo looked down seemingly bored at his nails for a moment. “Now that we are done with the pleasantries, the last time you were here I told you what would happen if you dared show your face again.” Leo said.

“Of course. Shall we settle it now then? Do prepare to lose my good man.” Sirius smirked  
Leo sheathed his knife and took a step back. The teens looked on in a mixture of fear and anticipation. The twins would fight if they had to, but they were currently surrounded by no less than 15 armed men. All of a sudden, both men put their left hand palm up, made a fist with the right hand. Then proceeded to slam said fist twice on the palm and then make a shape with their right hand on the third strike.  
“Dammit! Best two out of 3?” Leo hedged  
Harry doubled over in laughter as the twins looked confused.

“Bloody hell Sirius! I thought that we were about to be slaughtered! All this craziness over rock, paper, scissors?   
Sirius looked insulted.   
“It’s a very serious game. A game of skill, and fortitude. A game of...”  
“Chance you silly bloke! Anyone knows that!” Harry said still clutching at his tender sides.  
“Ugh.” Sirius turned to his ‘friend’ and shook his hand with both hands warmly. “Good to see you my friend. How is your family? Well I trust?”  
“For the most part my family is well, however don’t get me started on Vincent. My son is all of 92 and is convinced he knows everything.” Leo said with an exasperated sigh that anyone with children knew all too well.  
“Ah. Well you know how kids can be at times. As much as I have told myself that Harry is old enough to date, it still bugs the hell out of me that he does. Tell me h...”

“I do hate to break this up, but Harry isn’t looking so good. We need to get him somewhere to rest Sirius. He is exhausted.” George said annoyed  
“Shit! Sorry Prongslet I got carried away.” Harry had nearly collapsed into Fred and was going pale again. Sirius scooped him up and approached Leo.  
“Leo this is my godson that I was telling you about. Traveling with us are his...boyfriends.” Sirius ground that word out. While he had accepted them, it still unnerved him that Prongslet had boyfriends. He wanted Harry to remain pure until he was at least seventy. “We must speak to Caleb. We need sanctuary my friend. I will go into detail once we get him seen to.”  
“And so you shall have sanctuary Sirius. Let me key the others into the wards and we will get you the assistance that you need.”

After the others were allowed passage through the wards to the village, they made short work to get to the council chambers. Once there, Leo started to bark orders to the other people there that they needed a doctor because there was an ill and injured child that was family to the clan. Harry hated being called a child, but he guessed if you were a 245 year old vampire with a 92 year old son, a soon to be fifteen year old would be a child’s age in the grand scheme of things.

Harry was passed to the doctor that was on staff and taken to a side room of the main chamber. Sirius handed George all of the copies of the medical paperwork that the goblins had given him and told them that he would meet them shortly.

“Sirius. Are you sure it’s safe? I mean, we don’t know them at all really.” George asked looking unsure. George knew that between the two of them he was the most rational. And right now he needed answers. Their beloved Harry needed all of the help he could get. They would never abandon him no matter what.  
“There are many things that I am reckless about, but none of those things involve Harry’s life.” Sirius stated with absolute clarity.  
“I trust them with my life George. And now I am trusting them with Harry’s. Go. Be with Harry right now. I have some things I need to work out. I won’t be long.” Sirius said. George gave him one last long look. He appeared to be searching for something and nodded. He then turned and went the direction of the others.

Sirius remained in the main hall watching as his godson and his boyfriends walked towards the place where he knew the medical clinic to be. He was broken out of his musings of what his godson could learn from the clan, and turned around at the sound of Caleb’s voice calling his name. Caleb was tall. He stood taller than Sirius and Sirius was easily 6’2. Caleb had a lean muscular build and his skin was the color of cinnamon. His ink black hair was pulled into a partial ponytail at the back of his head, where the rest fell to the middle of his back. He had piercing blue eyes the color of the southern seas that if he was to be honest, which packaged with the rest of him, made him look very imposing.  
“Caleb you old rascal!”  
“Sirius you mangy mutt!” The two men embraced briefly, but it was Sirius who pulled back first.

“Caleb. I know we need to catch up, but there is something that I need your help with that must be dealt with first. I formally request sanctuary my friend. For me, my godson, and his mates. Please. May I come to your office? There is much to discuss.”  
“Of course little one.” Caleb placed his hand over Sirius’ heart. “I Caleb, of the clan Ka’Venaktara, offer sanctuary to Sirius of the family Black.” A glow settled between them and Sirius knew that the formal bond of sanctuary was set. Caleb looked at Sirius. “Follow me little one.”

Sirius always grinned at being called little one. Seeing as how Sirius was in his thirties and looked the same age as Caleb who was over 400 years old if he remembered correctly. They made their way down the same hall that the teens had gone down. Caleb’s office was two doors down from the medical clinic, so Sirius was aware of where Harry and the twins were. Caleb preceded Sirius into a large office space done in earth tones. Caleb gestured to Sirius to have a seat on a Maroon leather couch and ordered tea.  
“Caleb. It’s been a stressful day. Do you have anything little stronger?”  
Caleb smirked, waved his hand and a bottle of whiskey appeared.  
“No blood right?” Sirius asked before taking a sip.  
“No blood little one. I do have human friends you know.” Caleb said with mock hurt. “Ok mutt. Start at the beginning.”  
And Sirius did. From his best friend Remus that caught the rat, which subsequently got him a trial and cleared his name. The expectation that his godson would come to stay with him from now on. The problem with the Ministry fighting him at every turn. To him and the twins finding Harry bound and beaten, and nearly raped by his uncle. Finding evidence of long term abuse from his so called relatives. On top of the threat that is still posed by Voldemort which is now made even worse with his return to a corporeal form.

Caleb stood whiskey in hand and downed it. He then turned from Sirius and threw the empty glass against the wall shattering it. Sirius, though stunned, remained silent as his friend paced. Large amounts of anger and magic was coming off of the vampire in waves.  
“Where do I find this uncle?”Caleb gritted out the word uncle.  
“Caleb it’s…  
“You are my brother in all but blood. A bond that was forged in the heat of battle. That child is your family. Which makes him a part of this clan as well. No one and I mean NO one gets away with such evil against my family!” Now Caleb’s eyes began to glow, and for the first time Sirius was a bit afraid of his friend.

“Caleb. I swear to you that he will not. In fact I may enlist your help with my plan.”  
“What Plan?” Caleb said with a growl. His eyes were no longer glowing, but he was still plenty pissed.  
“We can discuss it later. Right now we need to help my godson. I have researched vampire healing. It was one of the first things that I did when I got access to my family home. I needed all the help I could get after that stay in that hell hole. You guys helped me a lot, but I knew I had a long way to go. I thought it was best to leave after the attack on New Hope. Plus my godson needed me close.”  
“I understand little one. What has your research uncovered. Actually wait a minute.” Caleb turned around and left the room. He returned a few moments later with a tall bronze skinned woman with long ink black hair. “Sirius. This is Natasha. She is our Senior Physician in the village. She also practices medicine in the human world. She has done so for over 150 years. I thought that maybe she should sit in on this meeting.” Caleb said. She was over seas on your last visit here.

“Hello Dr. I am Sirius Black.” Sirius stood and took the doctor’s hand in a gentlemanly fashion and lightly brushed his lips across the top.   
“Hello Mr. Black. Please call me Natasha. I do not stand on ceremony with my kin.” she replied  
“Then do call me Sirius please.” Sirius smiled  
“Of course Sirius. We are currently working on strengthening young Harry, but the damage is extensive.” She frowned

“Yes that is what I want to discuss. While doing my research on different forms of magical healing, I came across healing comas. Specifically vampire and goblin healing comas. You have the ability to heal him in suspended time. I was hoping that he could be healed in a coma that was suspended in time. That way he could heal for as long as was needed, and would not lose any time in this ‘reality’ as it were.” Sirius glanced at the two of them.

“The need is rare my brother, but it will be done for you.” Caleb hung his head from the place that he was sitting at his desk for a moment. As he sat up again, he wiped his hand across his face and sighed deeply. The abuse of children always hit him so hard. Children were more precious than life among his kind. Even the most ‘rogue’ of vampire usually treated a young one with compassion. “What else do you need from us?” Caleb arched a brow in questioning.

“He needs to be trained Caleb. Trained in all things defense and all things magic. And so do Frik and Frak for that matter. If I am correct in assuming that they will stay with him for the duration of this war. As his boyfriends...” Sirius gritted his teeth at that the last part. “They will be targets as well. Their education at Hogwarts has been sorely lacking. Whether it is from lack of trying, or lack of competent teachers. Or some combination of both. He needs to get his marks up to far better levels than they are now. Also as part of my custody take over agreement with that worthless Ministry of Magic, I am required to see a mind healer, for my time spent with the Dementors while I was locked away. Most people don’t come away half sane, and to be honest I could also do with retraining and honing my skills.” Sirius said.

“All good reasons my friend. Your problems in Britain are not unknown to us. The Council has intel coming from Britain and has passed a rule of non interference. The edict does explicitly say that we cannot offer direct assistance to either side. It would seem however that some clans are not following the edict due to your country’s habit of discrimination.” Something said a tiny bit ago caught up with Caleb’s brain. “Wait. Their parents actually named them Frik and Frak?” Caleb looked at Sirius with an odd squint to his eyes. He was honestly confused to tell the truth. Humans were odd.  
“No. That’s just my nickname for the ginger demons who have corrupted Harry. Their names are actually Fred and George. They are good people, they really are. But in all truth, no one is good enough for my Prongslet!” Sirius stated with a huff, pout, and a childish crossing of his arms.  
Caleb roared with laughter. “You are priceless little one!”

After Natasha sobered as well, she continued with the reason for the conversation.   
“Sirius. What you ask is possible. However, it has been a while since we have done this on someone who is completely human. And even longer since we have done this on someone so young. Since there rarely is a need. Who the fuck brutalizes a child like that?!” Natasha bellowed while nearly jumping from her seat. The blood rage in Natasha started to swell in her, but she made an extreme effort to reign in that particular trait. Natasha had seen the evils of creatures of all kinds, and to see it on a child made the pain so raw even now. If what the intel coming out of Britain was true, then they have placed the burden of saving their sorry asses on a boy. A boy who quite frankly looked like the next wind would knock him over.

Natasha would have been happy to continue having words with herself in her head, but then the still less than murderous part of her mind realized that she was in Caleb’s presence. The raven haired leader actually chuckled at her abrupt return to the present conversation. It was well known that female vamps were far deadlier than the males when it came to the protection of children.

“Forgive me Caleb. That was was uncalled for.” Natasha went to bow her head in submission to Caleb, but quick as a flash, he was there in front of her. He tilted her head up and looked straight into her eyes.

“No need for forgiveness cousin. I understand your anger. He has far too much responsibility on his young shoulders. I would like to torture the monster who is recognized as the uncle into oblivion then drain him dry. But apparently our Sirius has a plan in the works to deal with the worthless son of a bitch.” 

Sirius nodded in agreement. “I will of course pay what is required to make this hap...” Sirius was unable to finish that sentence. The air in the room pulsed with magic and something that could only be described as anger. Then the temperature in the room became cold enough to cause Sirius to have goosebumps. He watched as Caleb abruptly left the room slamming the door behind him. Sirius stared after the door in question with a raised brow. He stared at the closed door in surprise and then he turned to the Doctor.

“Did I say something wrong?”  
“Yes. Although I do not believe for a second you intended to. It is just that you men are so easy to upset. He probably went to the gym next door to hit the bag for a bit.”  
“What did I say that offended him?”  
“You offered to pay.” And now Sirius was really confused and it showed on his face.   
“Do you know how old Caleb is?” asked Natasha as she sat with her back rod straight in her chair. She was waiting for her cousin to blow off steam and return. She knew why he was not happy at the moment  
“Over 400 years old I believe. Why?”  
“He will be 415 years old, come this November. He has seen a lot. He has lost a lot in various wars or challenges to his governance. He was forced to watch his mother tortured and raped by humans who look upon us demons. Humans who think our lives mean nothing. He and his father built this village as a refuge from humans in the beginning. But in truth, it was to hide themselves away from the pain of losing Maria. His father encouraged him to explore the world around us even when it would seem that world was trying to kill us. He made friends from other clans. He made human friends as well. But he has also watched them grow old and die. He has learned to accept this as the natural human life cycle, but it still causes him some pain. He is also very wealthy as you can imagine as he is over 400 years old. He holds shares in businesses around the world. Not to mention the businesses he actually owns here in Brazil. So for someone who he considers a friend, well, family in all but blood to say he needed their money was...”

“Incredibly insulting, and uncalled for.” Sirius finished. Fuck. It would appear he had some more things to learn about his friend. His British upbringing left a lot to be desired from his point of view. Said friend came back in the room and sat down in his chair at his desk and released a sigh. 

Sirius stood and walked over to his brother and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder.  
“Forgive me my friend. I made an incorrect assumption. You see. Where I come from, things are bought and paid for among friends and even family. There are no free rides as the muggles say. To not offer something in return for a favor is considered a terrible offense. No matter how small the favor is. Actually, that favor can be called upon years later. There are life debts that can be called upon years or even generations later. I did not mean to insult you my friend. That was what I was trying to avoid.” Sirius hoped Caleb was understanding his words. Caleb looked to Sirius and smiled.  
“You humans are quite strange. Wait forget that. You Brits are strange as hell. In all my travels, even to the most remote human villages in the east, I have never heard of such insane rules for a society.” Caleb let out a small laugh. Sirius did as well.  
“Forgive me Caleb?” asked Sirius  
Caleb placed a hand on Sirius’ shoulder and said “Nothing to forgive my friend. Simple misunderstanding. Which I am sure that Natasha has attributed to my being a male by now knowing her.” Caleb looked at Natasha with a raised eyebrow. A glint of humor in his eyes.  
“Oh don’t look at me like that cousin, you overreacted as usual when your feelings are involved. I cannot wait until my dinner tonight with your wife.” Natasha chuckled.  
“Sirius. Take my advice. Stay single!” Caleb gritted out.  
“Please Caleb. You love that woman with every fiber of your soul. Don’t try to dissuade the man.” Natasha said.  
Sirius barked a laugh. “Don’t worry about me Caleb. I am loving the bachelor lifestyle too much!” 

“Back to the topic at hand Gentlemen.” Natasha said with a roll of her eyes. “When do you want this to happen?”  
“Would three days be too soon? As much as I want to hide my godson away from the world, his responsibilities will haunt him forever. He is also a child. He needs to also learn what being a teenager means. Well. Along with being able to kill someone at the right time. Make any sense?” Sirius finished.  
“Sadly it does.” Said Caleb. He himself having seen far too many ‘dark lords’ in his many years. “Very well. But we should consult with the children. It will begin in three days. And what will you be doing while he is healing and training my friend?” Caleb asked.

“I will be doing the same as my godson. As much as I hate to admit it, I am almost in as bad of shape as him. Not only from the Dementors, but the human guards as well. My long term plan is to throw the British wizarding world on it’s ass. They allowed this to happen. Maybe not on purpose for the most part, but it happened. They put their hopes and fears on the back of a child. They did nothing to help him when he needed it most. At every turn they would spread lies about him and drag his name through the mud, but were so eager to use and parade him about when it suited their purpose. And I want them to know what their ‘savior’ has been through if he will let me tell. If not, then I will start with the Hogwarts faculty and his closest friends and people he feels are family. My sole focus is making sure he survives this war. To become a healthy and happy young man who gives me grandchildren. Who gets a tattoo. Who gets so drunk he has to call for a side along or the knight bus. I want this to be over. For us to live life again.” Sirius finished.

“Am I to assume that this was part of your plan little brother?”  
“Yes. While dismembering his uncle may give satisfaction in the short term, I want to change the society at large. But don’t worry brother, his uncle will get his dues. I want him and that bitch of a wife to suffer slowly and painfully. To fear their own shadow everyday.” Sirius smirked.

“Then if there is nothing else we need to do here gentlemen, I would like to get started on getting everything ready for the upcoming ritual. I will need at least seven qualified females to assist me.” Natasha stood with a slight bow to both men.  
Sirius was confused, and before she left he asked a question. “Why do you need seven females?”  
“Seven is a powerful number in magic as you know I am sure. To increase the power behind the ritual that is healing an abused child, seven females would be the strongest. Ever had the urge to stare down a mama bear protecting her cubs?” She arched a brow at Sirius.  
Sirius gulped and shook his head.  
“Exactly.” Natasha turned and left the room.

“Do not worry my friend. She is the best you will find. Either in the human or vampire worlds.” Caleb remarked.  
“I have faith in you all. I want to get to Harry and the twins and explain what is going to happen. I want to get things moving along as quickly as possible. He is going to spend this summer training, as well as when he gets back to school.”Sirius stood, shook Caleb’s hand and made his way to the infirmary.   
He saw Harry lying on a table with a twin on each side. He briefly gave Harry a rundown about what he had planned. Harry’s eyes became huge.  
“How much time are we talking about? I can’t ask Fred and George to take that much time away from their summer plans.” Harry wanted to do this, but he would not have the two men in his life who gave him so much hope and love give up their plans of the future for him.  
“Harry. I want to hear more about what will happen before a decision is made. Either way, we love you and we want this to work for you no matter what.” George said.  
“George is right. Nothing is more important than getting you healed, healthy and trained. There is a war going on, we need all the help that we can get.” Fred said.  
Sirius turned to the Dr. “Natasha if you will please explain.”

“ My people have a house in Parque Nacional do Jaú. It sits near where Rio Negro and Rio Unini meet, but is mainly along Rio Unini. It sits alone in a secluded area. It is warded and unplottable. The house is mainly used for healing from injuries that may take longer to heal than one wants if the injuries are extensive. It is not often used, because once you go in you can not come out until the allotted time is up. There is an emergency release of course, but I wouldn’t recommend it. It is very dangerous to mess with time. Now. Inside the home you will be placed in an intense form of a healing coma. By my calculations you would need at least two months to he...”

“Two months!!” The men chorused together  
“Two months.” Natasha said calmly with a raised eyebrow at their explosion. “Maybe longer. You have to understand Harry you are damaged. Heavily. Your magical core is suffering greatly. It does not help that part of your core is blocked somehow. Not to mention the horcrux. The be...”  
“Hang on. What do you mean? Blocks to my magic” harry asked.  
“I am not sure how it works in your world. But we have on occasion had parents of wizard/vampire hybrid children put blocks on their offspring’s magic to keep it from being out of control. Especially if that child is very powerful, as their magic could be dangerous. These blocks may be benign or malevolent. I can not say. A complete readout can be done of all injuries past and present before you are put under. Including when the blocks, were placed. I cannot be sure I can allude as to who. But they can and should be removed. From what I understand, you will need all the help you can get to win your war. As for you Sirius, your healing will also be extensive, but I think you may take longer to recover due to your age.” Natasha sat back and steepled her fingers together.  
“How much time will pass outside of the property?” George asked  
“For every week that that passes by in ‘real time’ 3 months would have gone by for you. I will not lie to you gentlemen, It will be a change for you. But I do feel that this is your best option. Right now Harry, you are so weak you could not fight a teddy bear.” Natasha deadpanned.   
“Oh gee. Thanks.”groaned Harry  
“It was not meant as a true insult Harry. Merely a statement of fact. I know of the dangers you face. I have been in three wars. Vampire and human. You need all the resources you can use at your disposal.” Natasha stated plainly. “I am going to speak to Caleb. Please discuss this amongst yourselves.” with that Natasha stood and left the room.

“Well” Sirius started. “What do you guys think?”  
“It’s up to you love. While you’re healing we can put the time to good...” George began  
“...use as well. Imagine all of the...”  
“...pranks that we could...”  
“come up with.”  
Everyone turned to Harry. “Harry?” Sirius hedged  
“Let’s do it. I need it. I feel like Dumbledore is keeping me in the dark about my own life and I am tired of the games. How the hell am I supposed to face Tom Riddle, the craziest evil wizard of the past century, with the standard book of spells year 5 as my guide. Defense classes have been a joke apart from when Remus taught it. I am sure that the stinging hex will only get me so far. The tournament was proof positive that I don’t have all that I need to survive this war. And that is what I want. I don’t want to just win. I want to survive and thrive. I want to build a life with the two loves of my life.” Harry finished  
“Right then. I will go back to England for a couple of days. I will pick up whatever I think will be useful for our training. And then I am going to put the Order on notice. They are going to know what you went through. I also want to get your accounts and properties in order. If you don’t mind, I would like to assign that job to Remus.”  
“Absolutely. And make sure he takes a generous salary. Knowing him he would refuse.” Harry then gave Sirius a calculating look. “You still owe me an explanation of these properties and vaults.

“I know I do. We will discuss it as part of your training. I am trusting Frik and Frak here to help keep you occupied while I’m gone. In addition to training for combat, I also want you to study your school subjects...hard. How have your marks been so far?” Sirius asked.  
Harry shrugged. “Average I suppose. I get by I guess.”  
“That will not do anymore. From now on you will try your hardest. The Marauders were known as jokesters, pranksters, and sadly bullies at times. But one thing that could not be said was that we were poor students. We were all very highly ranked at school. Your mother especially.”Sirius placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder at the look on Harry’s face. “It’s not meant to bring you down Harry, but to let you know what I expect from someone as bright as yourself. I love you kiddo and want the best for you. Alright?”

“Yeah. OK. I know you’re right. It just never seemed that important before. Between what has happened at school, and life with the Dursley’s it seemed that all I was trying to do was not die.”

“Well unfortunately Harry, I will have to teach you how to do both. We will get through this together pup. I will be at your side the whole way.” He pulled Harry into a hug. He pulled away and stood to make his way out.

“I will speak to Caleb and see if I can’t get you someone to help teach you fighting. Both magical and physical. It is best to have a handle on both. I could teach you what I know, but it never hurts to multiple things under your belt. The stronger you are physically, the more magically powerful you are. Which means kiddo, we need to get some weight on you and build muscle.” Sirius pulled Harry into another hug and kissed his hair. “I will do whatever it takes to protect you, and make sure you can protect yourself.”  
“We all will.” the twins chimed in.

Harry felt surrounded by love and protection. It made him even more determined to win this fight. Old Voldy won’t know what the hell hit his slimy ass.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Natasha left the men to themselves, and quietly closed the door. The Fem nature of her vampire blood wanted to make itself known. How dare someone mistreat a child like that! What she wouldn’t give to take a trip to England and pay the bastard a little visit. She sighed. Yet another dark lord. What is it with the human desire to rule the world? Sure vamps had their share of evil people, but they tended to be loners and not try to recruit 1000’s of minions to dominate the world. The last time one had tried, was over 1000 years ago. That war had been devastating. Hundreds of thousands of lives were lost. Since then the ties between clans became stronger. Oh they still had their squabbles every now and then. Honor duels and the like, but nothing on the scale of humans. Both magical and non magical. As a doctor for Doctor’s Without Borders on occasion, she had seen what can happen to the most vulnerable during wars. 

The first time she came home from a conflict, in the Congo, she vowed never to return. She had nightmares for months. The blood. The dismembered body of a mother attempting to shield her child was so hard to get out of her head. It had actually sent Natasha into a rage, and she wound up taking out a group of 10 soldiers sent to take out a tiny village of mostly women, children and elderly. She was vicious in her attack. Not one of those murdering bastards were left alive. She had tapped into her shadow magic so that she was able to defeat so many at once. It had been a hundred years since she had done so, and it drained her magic immensely. She had to get out of there. Her innate nature became harder to control. When she arrived back at New Hope, she was a shell of herself and required two years of mental and physical healing. 

Natasha brought herself back to the present. She approached Caleb’s office door and knocked softly. She heard him say a short “enter”. She walked in and closed the door behind her.  
Caleb was standing at the window, arms folded across his broad chest, staring out at the jungle that he loved so much. It was a moment before he acknowledged Natasha’s presence. He looked incredibly troubled.  
“Are you well cousin?” Natasha asked softly. With a hand on his arm.  
“No Natasha. I am not. And at the moment I am having trouble controlling my anger. How is the young one?” Caleb asked.  
“He will heal with time. Such a huge burden to be placed on someone so young. And no advanced training to speak of. What the hell are those idiots thinking?!” Natasha practically growled.  
“I know Natasha, but The Council has decreed that we do not get directly involved until such a time as our individual territories are threatened. They are hoping that it will be contained within the UK, but we both know that rarely happens. I want to give them the best chance to make it out alive. Combat skills, vampire spells along with human, I don’t care. See that while they are inside the time sphere that we have one of our best trainers with them.” Caleb said plainly  
“I will see to it. I will speak with Sirius and see what they think they will need to assist them in their mission. 

“You always seem to know what to say cousin. I Knew I kept you around for some reason.” He winked at her.  
Natasha rolled her eyes. “Go meditate. Then I want you to go to your woman for the comfort she can give you. You need the rest.”  
“Doctor’s orders?” Caleb said with a raised brow  
“Doctor’s orders. And you do know what will happen if you don’t listen to me right?” Natasha copied Caleb and raised an eyebrow.  
“Yeah yeah yeah you will tell Ayala.” Caleb smirked, kissed Natasha’s forehead and walked to a side room in his office that he used for meditation. He walked in put the lights to dim, and began the process of clearing his mind.

The men began to plan all that needed to be done while they were in the “time bubble” as Fred refereed to it as.. They were able to get a make shift potions lab put into the house so that they could study potions more in depth. They were assigned a house elf named Rose who would be able to come in and out of the house without the time difference affecting her. She would be able to replenish the food stores, get supplies, and keep them in contact with the outside world. She was a little high strung, but then again weren’t most house elves?

It was agreed they would spend three weeks at the property. It would give them a solid foundation to start with their training. They could have stayed longer, but Harry wanted to get back to ‘real time’ as soon as possible. There would need to be arrangements made to continue training throughout the school year. He also wanted to work on his grades. Sirius suggested that they start with going over the previous four years classwork. He admits that he was mediocre at best. That Harry is gone. He would still make time for fun with his friends, but he needed to get a better handle on his life. And getting good marks would be a good start.

Harry sent a letter for Ron and Hermione with Sirius. He explained what was going on. He did not tell them specific details. Only that he was healing and learning. He told them that since they were his best friends they would have a target on their backs as well. He wanted them to learn all that they could to protect themselves. He wanted them to learn physical and magical defensive techniques. He encouraged Ron to hone in on his fantastic strategic abilities. He made sure that Sirius knew to give this letter in private.

Harry looked and felt a great deal better since this whole summer began. He was still a bit haggard, but his spirits were soaring. Not only were the twins by his side showing how much they loved him, but with Natasha’s almost obsessive mothering and doctoring, he was beginning to truly believe that maybe his life meant something. Unknown to all but the twins, he had wanted to end his life many times. The pressure was just to much. Many in the wizarding world only knew the boy who lived. But Fred and George saw beyond that. Harry never got away with saying that he was fine when he was with them. They knew better. They knew the truth that was hidden in those emerald orbs. Harry hoped that this would keep him grounded and to be honest...sane. 

With Harry, Fred, and George stocked with food, clothing, potion ingredients, books on just about every subject including dark arts, the house was ready. Sirius also wanted Harry to begin training in hand held weapons as well. They had two more days until they had to activate the time distortion, so they were exploring the jungle around them. Harry was learning that the vampire that was Caleb had a sharp wit and was very easy to get along with. There was no denying however that Caleb would kill you in the blink of an eye if necessary. This had been the best idea ever Harry thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while. Lappy stopped working. Sorry for the delay. 
> 
> Oh by the way. I still own nothing Harry Potter. Just saying.

Sirius arrived back in England via the two Gringotts branches. He made sure to express his gratitude to all within the Goblin Nation for their quick and expert emergency healing of his godson, as well as his safe passage out of the country. Sirius decided to apparate to number twelve, instead of arriving by floo. 

If there was one thing that he remembered from the older men in the family, it was to always show respect to the ones who hold your money. His family may have been pureblood dogma fanatics, but when it came to the managing of the finances, they weren’t completely insane. 

When Albus had requested to use the house at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place to be the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, his first instinct was to say no. He had been so blindingly loyal to the cause of the ‘Light’. So eager to put his name behind him. But what did that get him in the end? He was thrown into a thrice damned hell hole. There was no visit from the leader of the Order, his mentor, who he had been prepared to give his life for. A cause that he had believed so passionately about in his youth.

And he could not even begin to think about how Harry was left at the tender mercies of his loving relatives. But another part of him realized that they would need all of the help they could get, and since it was his house, he would have an ear out for what’s going and how best to help Harry.

He sent a message to select Order members who knew Harry best from school, to meet at Number 12 in one hour. He hoped that the youngest Weasley male would be there, as he was Harry’s best friend. He knew that the boy’s parents were also in the Order.

What Sirius never understood, was the insane idea to keep the children completely out of the loop when it came to the current happenings in the wizarding world. 

Sirius was of the mind that they needed to be prepared for what was coming for them. He didn’t want to scare them of course, but he believed that the more information they had, the less likely they were to come to disastrous conclusions and make even more disastrous mistakes based on the wrong information.

Albus and some of the others in The Order believed otherwise of course. They were of the notion that they were just kids...which they were in the technical sense. 

But these _children_ had seen more adventure and dare he say violence, that would break the most stout of an adult’s spirit on the best of days. Harry had been marked by Voldyshorts. There was no way around that. It was a very cold truth that many people wanted Harry dead, and being a child did not matter to them. For Harry to go around oblivious to the dangers that are around him would not help him to survive the coming storm.

His biggest problem outside of Dumbledore was going to be Molly Weasley. In some of his letters, Harry described how Molly made subtle hints to Harry about listening to the Headmaster to know what was best for him. That Sirius may not be appropriate for his guardianship. It had hurt Harry, because he felt like he was being asked to chose. The Burrow, had become a shelter from the hell that was life with the Dursleys. He felt like he owed them something. Sirius just made sure Harry knew that he loved him, and that it would all work itself out.

A very large part of Sirius knew that the lack of training, the lack of knowledge of his heritage, the lack of love from a parent all of the years since the Potter’s death, the lack of many things fell upon his shoulders. 

Sirius knew he had always been brash and reckless. But James and Lilly had counted on him to be there for their son and he had failed them. He took off after the rat after handing over his godson to Hagrid, instead of making sure that Harry was alright. He should have kept his head, but all that he saw was blind rage and pure hate. For that moment of weakness, it had cost him a large part of his life. And it cost Harry a lifetime of pain. 

Before Sirius made it into the house, he stopped outside of the front door. He placed his hand over his heart and bowed his head on the silver knocker on the door. “James. Lillybean. I know I haven’t been off to the best start as Harry’s godfather, but I swear to you on my magic that I will do my best to teach him all that he has missed all of these years about his heritage. To look after him. To give him what he needs the most...love and affection.” 

“Someone to care about all of the things that are happening to him. I want him to enjoy the rest of his teenage years as best as he can. I love him as my own flesh, but I’m sure that you know that. Just give me a chance, once again, to prove myself to you both.” Sirius felt a rush of wind against his face that reminded him of brotherhood and friendship. Followed immediately by the scent of lilies. He was overcome by feelings of love and forgiveness. It would take some time before he ever truly forgave himself. But all that mattered at the moment was that he felt that he had earned their trust and forgiveness. For right now though, he had some people he needed to talk to.

Sirius walked into the Black family home in London. He felt the familiar pull of the wards acknowledging his blood connection to the house of his family. He wrinkled his nose at the smell. He was able to directly access the master bedroom as he had hoped. Sirius was still not entirely sold on taking up the full mantle of Lord Black, he was however prepared to use whatever it took to take care of and protect Harry. Sirius called for Kreatcher.

A pop signaled the elf’s arrival.“Disgraced blood traitor Master called for Kreacher?” the old wrinkled elf said it with so much hate and loathing that Sirius almost killed him on the spot. 

It did however confirm what he had hoped. He was Lord Apparent of the House of Black. Old Grandsire Arcturus did not get rid of him as the Heir of the House of Black as he had supposed. Sirius was still hesitant. 

There were too many memories of a terrible childhood with his ‘family’ to want to continue the primary line. But was it worth it to give it all up, and hand it to Lucius Malfoy? Because he was 100 percent sure that there were plans in the works to get Draco Malfoy to claim the title of Heir to the House of Black; a thought that made his stomach turn. In the end, Sirius decided that all that mattered was Harry. He looked to the elf in front of him with a cold stare.

“Kreacher. I am recognized as Master of this house now. You will obey my commands, or you will be released from your duties to the House of Black. You will die a quick, but dishonored death among your kin. Decide now.” Sirius said with a firm glare at the old elf. The same elf who took great pleasure in torturing him as a child on the orders of his sick and insane mother. It was a sort of sick satisfaction at watching the old elf tremble with fear. 

Kreacher was of the mind to just let himself be killed. But he wanted his death to be honorable in the service of the House of Black.“Kreacher wishes to serve the House of Black. Kreacher will do as the new Lord Black commands.” The old elf bowed low to Sirius.

Sirius stood tall. He looked at Kreacher and tried to hide the disdain that he felt at the elf who had blindly followed the orders of his mother when he was a child.

“Kreacher. This house is not even remotely worthy of the House of Black. I want that changed as of this moment. Get it cleaned and get it done now. Also, you are not to tell any secrets of this house without my permission. I bind this order to your magic. Do you understand?”

Kreacher looked as if he wanted to flee, but he had already vowed to honor the House of Black. For the Lord of the house to bind an order to an elf’s magic was rare after all. “Kreatcher will follow masters orders.” He said as he bowed low once more. 

Sirius took a contemplative look at his surroundings, and looked again to the aging elf. “Kreacher along with getting this house cleaned, I want it redecorated. Neutral colors and more lighting. You will move all family portraits upstairs to the attic starting with Phineas Black. There will be no spies in this house unless they work for me and the good of the House of Black.” Sirius went to his knees in front of the ancient elf and stared at the large eyes on the elf’s head. “I intend Kreacher, to bring the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black to it’s former standing. I would like to remind the wizarding world why we were the house to be respected by most.” Sirius gave a savage grin. “And feared by all.”

Kreacher almost burst into tears at that statement. Even if the house was now run by the blood traitor son of his poor mistress, it would come back to prominence. “Kreacher obeys and agrees to help master any way he can.”

“Go ahead and get started then. I am going to change the Fidelius Charm on this house. The wards should only be controlled by it’s master.” Sirius stated. The elf bowed out and popped away. 

Sirius sighed and rolled his neck; attempting to ease the tension that lay there. He turned on the spot, and made his way to the ritual room that was located in the study on the third floor. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of mold and decay. As He was making his way up the stairs two at a time, it had finally clicked in his mind that he needed the power of the name Black to protect Harry. 

He reached the study door. Hesitated a moment and opened it. This was where his lessons on becoming the Head of house had taken place. His grandfather was a fearsome man to behold; strict and quite stern. Arcturus had always seemed cold as ice to him. His father however was just plain cruel and crazy. He crossed the width of the study, and placed his hand on a bookcase in just the right spot. He felt it prick his finger and take a sample of blood. The bookcase swung to the side and revealed another door. He opened the door of the circular room and made his way to the middle of the room where there was an ornate pedastal of black and silver. 

On the pedestal was an ornate bowl that had the family incal carved into it. He removed the knife he always kept on him that also had the house crest carved into the handle, and made a cut to his palm. He watched as the blood dripped into the bowl while he made a fist. He dipped his right  
index finger into the blood and traced the family crest.

“I Sirius Orion Black do claim my rightful place as the Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.” At first Sirius waited on pins and needles while waiting for magic to answer him. Then from the bowl rose a mist that took the form of the Black family raven. The raven looked Sirius in the eye and nodded to him. Then quick as a flash the animal screeched and slammed into Sirius’ chest. He stumbled back a bit, but Sirius knew he had to stand still as the family magic judged his worthiness. 

And then it happened. Sirius was soon filled with all of the family history, the access to all of the Black family properties, he felt the faint connection to all of the direct descendants of the Black family members through their magic. Sirius had been accepted by the family magic. 

Now it was time to begin the changes he needed to make. Sirius placed his hand on the ward stone near the pedestal. “Fidelius. I Sirius Orion Black call upon magic, and the blood of the House of Black to protect this home from all who seek to do those inside harm. I hereby raise the wards to follow the commands of Lord Black only.” Sirius dipped his finger in the bowl again and placed a drop of blood on what would be considered the north, south, east, and west points around the bowl. The bowl began to shake and a white beam of pure light shot to the ceiling and began to spread around the whole house.

“I Sirius Orion Black, am named Secret Keeper for all Black owned family properties under Fidelius.” Sirius placed a spot of blood starting to the right of the bowl and drew a circle clockwise. He felt the magic surround him, and he knew the spell was complete. Sirius began to heal the cut to his hand when he noticed the back of the platinum band on his hand and turned it over. There on his small finger was the raven and the motto of the House of Black.

Sirius whispered. “Toujours Pur.” The ring glowed briefly, and Sirius blew out a breath.

He made his way back to the master bedroom, and saw that Kreatcher had already cleaned it. Oh the décor would have to go, but at least it was spotless. He called for Kreatcher again. The elf appeared with a small pop, his head bowed in submission.

“Kreatcher. I know you have been alone many years and it has been a long time since you have had a proper master. However, I must tell you that our enemies are many and take many forms, and of all blood statuses. Keeping that in mind. No one is to know yet that I am Lord Black. We will let them think that I am only the heir at this time. It is not yet time for me to take my place. I will however do so when the Wizengamot meets in September. With that in mind, I order you not to reveal my true status as Head of House Black to anyone. Whether they are family or not. Until I give you my express permission. Do you understand?”

“Kreatcher understands Master. Kreacher looks forward to crushing our enemies.” Kreacher disappeared again. 

Sirius blinked a couple of times where the elf had stood and shook his head and made his way to the door that was inside of his room he knew to be the lav. He freshened up in the master bathroom and prepared to head downstairs to the kitchen, where the wards had told him that the others had assembled. 

He reached the closed door of the kitchen, disillusioned his ring with Black family magic. He took a deep calming breath and walked into the room. Ron and not surprisingly, Hermione looked to him expectantly and were about to say something, when Sirius held up a hand to forestall any questions from them.

Of course Albus was above such requests.

“Sirius, it was very unwise for you to remove Harry from the safety of the blood wards. You had no right t...”

“On the contrary Albus. I had every right.” Sirius produced muggle paperwork and wizard parchment.  
“With these two documents, I am Harry’s legal guardian in both the wizarding and muggle world. Just as I was supposed to be when James and Lilly died. Petunia said and I quote ‘We never wanted him in the first place’. That bitch signed away all rights to Harry. You may keep a copy if you like. I have given copies to the DMLE and Gringotts. Just to be on the safe side of course.” Sirius smirked.

Albus made a show of looking at the paperwork, but it was clear to anyone who knew him that he was not happy. “Very well Sirius. You may have the right temporarily, but there were certain agreements that you were to fulfill first. May I ask why you felt it was necessary to do this now? And where is he at this moment?” Though a part of Albus was concerned about Harry’s welfare, another part of him was concerned about the influences that Harry might be around. Albus needed to be sure that the boy was on the right path to his destiny.

“You may ask his location Albus, but I will not give it to you. As much as I tried to get him to not come back, he will return to Hogwarts September 1st as usual. Don’t worry.” 

Sirius took a seat at the ornate kitchen table and put his feet up. He placed his linked hands behind his head. Much to Molly’s disagreement and everyone else’s eye roll. Kreacher had placed a cup of tea to his right. “Tell me Albus. You are aware that a ritual was used to bring Voldemort back correct?”

“Yes.” The Headmaster conceded.

“Then you would know that those so called blood wards are now useless.” Sirius stated plainly. 

Albus looked as if someone had thrown away his lemon drops. He had not thought along those lines to be honest. But he did have another thought.

“Not entirely Sirius. The blood wards may be weakened, but with the additional wards set upon the house, the anchor of blood protection remains.” Albus stated.

“And as to why you felt it was necessary to remove him Sirius?” asked Molly with a hint of annoyance. 

“Ah yes.” Sirius said with what could only be described as a wicked gleam in his eye by those in attendance. Sirius was doing his best not to hex the old bastard into oblivion. He knew that he could not take Albus on alone, but he was tempted to try. Of course with the head of house protections, it wouldn’t be much of a fight. Sirius believed the old goat was not evil, but his manipulation of people was most...disconcerting. 

“Why was it necessary? Tell me. How many times has Harry asked, or more precisely, how many times has Harry begged you not to send him back to that damn house every summer?” asked Sirius. He was clearly trying to reign in his temper.

“He said that the muggles were unkind to him, but every child complains about their parents Sirius. He was exaggerating the situation I’m sure.” Albus countered.

“You know Professor.” Sirius said with a shake of his head. “I truly think that you believe that. Which is why I have told Harry that I do not believe that you are an evil man, merely misguided. He has enough enemies thank you very much.” Sirius stood and made his way to the window overlooking the back garden. He used to hide there as a young man. The elf never liked going out there, so he could hide for a little while. He looked out at it for a moment then turned around and looked at Albus.

“Yesterday morning, I fire called the Burrow and spoke with the twins. They came through the floo and we spoke together about not hearing from Harry. We decided to go check on him. What I am about to reveal to you will not be spoken of to anyone outside of this room. I will have your oath on your magic.” The people assembled, gave their wizard oath.

“Fred, George and myself made our way to Mrs Figg’s house, then over to Harry’s home. As I was about to knock, I heard a scream and kicked in the door. When I got upstairs, I was greeted with the sight of that fat land whale you consider family to Harry, with his pants and underwear down to his ankles fondling Harry through his pants. While a beaten and bloodied Harry was tied to his bed.” Sirius paused to let his words sink in

“I’ll kill that son of a bitch! How dare he touch him!” screamed Ron in pure rage. He turned to his mother with a look of pure disgust. “I told you! We all told you! But no! ‘Let the adults handle it’ you said. ‘Harry is exaggerating’ you said! Well I hope you’re happy with yourselves! He needed your help, but because the Headmaster said everything was alright, you followed his word as law!”

 

The adults in the room were visibly uncomfortable at the evidence of their obvious neglect of a student in need. And for that student to be Harry Potter made their crimes seem all the more terrifying. 

Ron Weasley had expressed on more than one occasion to Minerva that he was afraid for Harry to go back to his relatives. He had gotten glimpses of scars on Harry’s back once when they were changing after Quidditch pick up games. He knew Harry would deny it, so he told his head of house. Nothing came of it to his knowledge. These people were trusted with the care of children?

“That poor child. How could anyone do such a thing?” cried Molly. She had a feeling something was wrong, but she was assured by Dumbledore that it was best for Harry’s safety.

Sirius continued. “The twins and I grabbed his things and carried him to Mrs Figg’s house to portkey to Gringotts. Once there they found he had four broken ribs, a partially collapsed lung, a broken wrist and a partially broken hip. He could have been killed in that house at anytime.” At this point Sirius pulled out the list that he had compiled of the injuries that Harry had sustained throughout his life.

“The following is a list of injuries Harry has ever had with the accompanying ages he received them. Along with memories for you all to view in a pensieve.” He magically made copies for everyone to view. Ron looked livid, while Molly cried harder. Albus mumbled under his breath and shook his head.

“Sirius how do we not know these are not normal childhood accidents? Children do tend to hurt themselves.” Minerva chimed in. Hoping against hope that there was another explanation because the alternative would mean that she had missed abuse in one of her lions.

“Lucky for us all, I have the memories to accompany them. Kreacher!” the elf popped in the room. “Please put the pensieve on the table.” After the pensieve was retrieved Sirius poured in the first of seven memories.

A small boy about the age of two was being slapped very hard in the face and thrown into what looked like a broom cupboard. The thin woman doing the damage was yelling at the child saying “You ungrateful freak! You already ate Three times this week! You are lucky I give you anything at all! Useless just like your mother.”

On and on it went. As Harry got older the abuse got worse. They also saw how Harry was forced to do all the chores. Long hours in the hot sun, gardening. Being beaten for drinking out of the garden hose.  
When the memories finished playing out you could here a pin drop. That was until the silence was broken by a very loud crack.

“THEY ARE THE ONLY FAMILY HE HAS YOU SAID!!! I TOLD YOU THEY WERE THE WORST SORT! BUT DID YOU LISTEN? OF COURSE NOT MR. ALL KNOWING AND ALL SEEING!!! FOR THE GREATER GOOD MY ARSE!!!” Watching Dumbledore cower in fear at the anger of his longtime friend and deputy Headmistress, was slightly amusing. Watching the red hand print slowly begin to turn a deep purple color on his cheek was just a bonus.

“Minerva!” Molly gasped loudly.

“Don’t Minerva me Molly. I watched those bastards all day before we left him there. I told this...genius that they were terrible people. And against my better judgment I trusted your word ‘old friend’. It will be a long time before that happens again Albus!” Professor McGonagall stood abruptly and walked to the floo, calling out the Leaky Cauldron.

“Sirius I knew nothing of this. I swear to you.” Albus stated. He was currently flexing his jaw as Severus healed him. It felt like she may have broken something for sure. 

“But that is part of problem now isn’t it? You didn’t know. Tell me Albus are you getting senile these past 15 years? Everyone new Petunia hated magic. Hated everything about her sister’s gift. What on earth made you think that he would be safe there?” Sirius was doing a remarkable job of not hexing the old goat into oblivion.

“Harry is family. I refuse to believe that someone of his own flesh and blood could behave so evil. Family does not treat family that way.” Albus shot back.

Sirius decided to change the subject.“Harry needs to be educated in ALL things magic, and wizarding customs. Forgive me Albus, but he is expected to be some savior of the wizarding world? He knew NOTHING of magic until he received his letter to Hogwarts! He is nowhere near where he needs to be. His spell work is mediocre at best, and abysmal at worst. He does not have an adult he can trust to push him to be more than his name. I will not have it!” Sirius slammed his hand down on the table to bring his point home. 

“He is constantly under attack from death chompers and the ministry and not to mention the constant danger he is in at Hogwarts. You people allowed the school to bully him when they found out that he could speak to snakes. But we will get to that some other time. Voldemort is still out there somewhere plotting to not only kill my godson, but take over the world. And Harry’s best offensive spell is the jelly legs jinx? Not bloody likely! You’re expecting a boy who knew nothing of magic until the age of 11, when a half giant showed up to give him his Hogwarts letter, to defeat the foulest, evil wizard of the last fifty years armed with protego and stupify? I love Hagrid, I truly do, but is he the best man to introduce Harry to the wizarding world for the first time?” Sirius stated.

“Sirius he is just a boy! He should not have so much responsibility placed on his shoulders!” Molly bellowed. Sirius merely raised an eyebrow, and stated plainly.

“As opposed to the burden he has had to bare so far?” Sirius refused to believe that this woman was this daft. 

“Sirius there were mistakes made, but we should try to do better going forward. He still needs to know what it means to be a child!!” Molly looked as if her head would explode. Sirius looked at her as if she had grown five heads. She wasn’t done however.

“You have never been mature Sirius. You can’t possibly know what is best for Harry!” 

“Molly I will say this just once. This is my house. Just as easily as you were keyed into the wards, I can throw you all out. You may be used to people falling over at the sound of the banshee like screaming you use to whip people into submission of your will.” Sirius put his hands on the table and leaned over looking directly into Molly’s eyes. “That. Ends. Now. If you ever disrespect me in my own home again I will throw you out on your ass and block you from returning. Am I clear?” He finished with raised a dark eyebrow. Molly sat down dumbstruck. No one had ever spoken to her that way before.

“Am I clear Molly? Or would you like to leave now?” Sirius was waiting for an answer.  
Seeing that Sirius was not joking she nodded.

“Not good enough Molly. I want to hear the words.” Sirius began to get irritated.

“Fine. Yes I will hold my tongue.” Molly sat back defeated for now.

“Sirius. Do you really think that all of that was necessary?” Albus asked.

“Oh I’m just getting started. I Sirius Orion Black do hereby ban Mundungus Fletcher from ALL Black properties so mote it be!” Mundungus was not there, but Sirius wanted to make sure that people knew he was not playing around.

“Sirius!” Albus exclaimed “Fletcher is a member of the Order. You can’t simply just evict him from the house.”

“I believe I did just that. He is sworn to secrecy on his life and magic, so he can’t say anything or he loses his magic. He can still be a member, he just can’t come into my house and continue to rob me blind.” Sirius said in a bored tone

“Ooh but wait. There’s more.” He rounded on Snape. “Do you know one of the perks of being Heir to the house of Black, and being in my family home?” Sirius said with his wand at the ready.

“The mind boggles.” Snape replied in a dry tone, but he tensed as he already knew how paranoid the Blacks were.

“Draw your wand Snape. I beg you.” Sirius said in a menacing tone.

“Sirius that is enough!” Albus tried to push out power but the family magic pushed back...hard. Albus was pushed back in his chair. Everyone sat their stunned.

“Let me say this once Severus. James is dead. Harry is not James you son of a bitch. You are his teacher. You are not there to bully him. Yes we bullied you in school, but we were the same age. You are a damn adult. Act like it you petty bastard.”Sirius took a deep breath and lowered his wand. He shook his head sadly. “She  
forgave you, you know. She just couldn’t come to tell you. You know that stubborn streak an ocean wide that she had She didn’t know how to form the words. She felt she was petty to end your friendship in the first place, over something said in anger after what we did to you. She actually slapped James for that. When she found out that I sent you to the shrieking shack, she punched me in the face and kicked me between the legs. She forgave you for calling her that terrible name, but what we did to you was always a sore spot with her.” Sirius cocked his head to one side. “I do wonder though... what she would say about your treatment of her son. I will say this only once. You don’t have to like Harry, but you will not bully him or belittle him. If he misbehaves, fine. Punish him. But you will be fair about it Severus.” Sirius had another thought. 

“Severus. Why on earth do you teach children? You are bloody brilliant at potions! That doesn’t mean you should teach. I will not discount your role as a spy Severus. It has been most helpful, and even I can admit, bloody brilliant! But maybe you could spy and do research or something. Your talents are being wasted teaching 11 year olds how to grind newt eyes.” Sirius turned to the Headmaster. 

“I have copies of signed statements from all of the students at the school, bar the Slytherins of course. Both past and present. Albus, you will control your spy, or I will bring down not only the full weight of the Board of Governors, but the Wizengamot. Not to mention that I will pull Harry from Hogwarts.”

“I realize that some of Severus’ teaching methods are strict, but...” Albus started to say but was again cut off.

“Strict is one thing. He is cruel, and you know it. You either fix it Albus or I will.” Sirius said very dangerously. Severus turned and walked out.

“You must not speak to the Headmaster that way! Sirius this has...” Molly began to shout. She was silenced by a wandless spell.

“Arthur, you may want to inform your wife that the serious lack of even friendly protocol on her part can spell serious trouble for your entire family. She has already been warned once.” Sirius removed the magic placed on Molly, while Arthur spoke to his wife.

Arthur paled. He knew the power that Sirius had. Sirius was the heir to the House of Black. Although he suspected that Sirius didn’t want the power, he still had it. Authur turned to his wife and did something he had never done before. “Molly you will be silent! Or you may leave! It’s your choice. But I will not have you humiliate this family further. If you continue, I will throw you out myself. Am I clear? Answer me!” Arthur yelled to his wife in a tone she had never heard before.

“Yes Arthur. I understand perfectly.” She was royally pissed for being taken to task, but knew now was not the time. She turned to Sirius. “I know I can be quite overbearing at times, but the children mean the world to me. I just fear for them.”

Sirius softened, just a touch. “Molly. Harry is very grateful to have been invited into your family.” Molly smiled. “But Harry is not your son. He will soon be mine. You no longer have a say in what he can and can not do. You may give suggestions. But I will not tolerate demands.” Sirius finished while staring directly at Molly. She nodded after a moment. Unshed tears in her eyes.

“Yes he is just a boy. He will go to school. Play pranks. Hang out with his friends. He has found his first crush. These are the things that he should experience growing up. Even with the constant threat of death at every step that he takes, he should always know what makes life worth living. What keeps us whole.” Sirius stood tall and proud. He looked around the room. “He should know what is worth fighting for. Yes he is just a boy. A boy with a very large target on his back. From moldy shorts, death nibblers, and the ministry as well. And believe me when I tell you that Voldemort will not care the age of the child he wishes to kill. He never has.”Sirius deadpanned.

“I have told you all that I am prepared to at this point in time. I have a meeting to go to and I cannot be late. Ron and Hermione please come with me. We need to have a little chat.” With that said Sirius stood to leave.

“What do you have to say to our son that you don’t want us to hear?” Molly demanded

“Just some words from Harry and the twins that are private.”

“My sons are with him then?”

“Yes they are going to stay with him throughout the summer.” Sirius explained.

“I will not allow it!” Molly yelled

“You have no choice Molly. They are of age and can make their own decisions.” Sirius replied with a smirk.

“Ronald you will not be keeping secrets from this family do you hear me?” Molly deadpanned.

“It’s ok Ron. I will have Hermoine fill you in.” Sirius took in Ron’s grateful nod.

“I don’t think that Hermoine should be keeping secrets either Sirius. They are both too young.” Molly stated firmly, but making sure that she was not yelling.

“And since I have already spoken to her parents you have no say.” Sirius stated with his usual smirk. He was of course lying through his teeth, but she didn’t need to know that. He motioned for Hermoine to follow him from the kitchen and they made their way to the library.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Albus was sitting at the table stunned by the turn of events. This was not how this was supposed to go. He knew Harry was unhappy there, but the extent of the abuse was even more than what he had suspected. The crushing weight of all of his decisions regarding Harry came down on him like a ton of bricks. How could he have been so blind? At any rate, things were becoming complicated. He needed to get control of the situation, because if he didn’t the public outcry would be disastrous for everyone involved. 

“We told you. So many times we’ve tried to tell you, but you wouldn’t listen would you. Just told us to listen to what you tell us.” Ron said in a low tone that didn’t do much to hide his anger and sadness.

“Ron we did what we thought was best. Surely you can understand that.” Molly said

Ron turned and looked at the remaining adults in the room. “No mum. I can’t. I am going to meet with Sirius. And unless you are prepared to use your wand to stop me, I’m leaving. Harry is my best friend and he needs us.” With that said Ron walked from the room towards the library.

“RONALD WEASLEY YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!!” Molly bellowed. But Ron left and never looked back.

“Well that could have gone better. I never understood why you thought screeching was the best way to get your point across.” Said Remus. 

Remus had been quiet for the whole meeting. He was fighting an inner battle with his wolf. Someone had hurt his cub and the wolf wanted blood. He would need to speak to Sirius before he left for his meeting.

“Don’t you dare tell me how to raise my son.” Molly said with fire in her eyes.

“I Wouldn’t dream of it.” Remus said with a small smile and walked out of the room whistling a random tune.

Remus, Sirius, Ron and Hermione all sat in the locked and warded library drinking tea. The young witch and wizard looked terribly sad and really pissed off at the same time if that was possible.

Sirius reached in his pocket and took out the note Harry had written to his friends. “Harry wanted you guys to read this. He is sorry he left in such a hurry, but knew you guys would understand.” Sirius handed the note to Hermione who read it aloud.

_Ron and Hermione,_   
_I will make this short and sweet. You know how much I hate writing. The short of it is I am done being the wizarding world’s whipping boy. Well...and the muggle world too. I am going to start taking my education more seriously. I am going to train to fight like never before. I want to get my grades up. Sirius made it clear that just getting by was no longer going to cut it. Ugh!!! All the times I had dreamed of having parents, I didn’t think of them being all...parenty! He has made it clear that I am too bright to waste time._

_I want you guys to train as well. Being my friend puts a huge target on your back. That is. If you chose to remain my friends. I can understand if you want nothing to do with me anymore because of the constant danger. But if you choose to remain my friends, then you need to be prepared for what you will face. Hermione. You are the best at research. I want you to research defensive and offensive spells. Not just the ones they teach at school. The Black library is huge I’m sure. No holds bar Hermione. This isn’t a game. Ron. Your knack for strategy is unmeasured. That is shown by the fact that you annihilate anyone in chess. Your skills will be very useful. I also think it best you two train physically. The stronger you are physically, the stronger you are magically. Something else that we are not taught in school eh? Please know that while I am healing, I will be doing the same._  
_I love you both like family. We will win this war, or die trying.  
_

__Your best friend,_ _

__

_Harry_

They all sat there in stunned silence. Harry put everyone first all the time. He was more than a friend. He was family.

Hermione let a single tear fall as she folded the note. “How could he think I would abandon him?” She looked at Sirius.

Sirius didn’t know how to put it gently, so he came out and said it. “Your blind trust in not only Dumbledore, but almost all authority figures in general, is something that Harry no longer shares with you.”

Hermione’s eyes widened in shock, then narrowed in anger. “What are you saying? I know that Dumbledore made a terrible mistake with Harry. But even with that black mark, he is still a great man.” Hermione.

“I will not argue with you as you are entitled to your opinion.” Sirius pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket. “Harry sat down and compared notes on things that have happened since he started Hogwarts. You may read it at your leisure.” He passed her the note.

“Hermione. Harry also asked that I speak to you about continuing your muggle education.” Sirius looked at the shocked witch.

“What? Why?” Hermione exclaimed.

“It’s something that they never tell muggleborns when they get their letter. Do you know what you want to do when you leave school?” Sirius asked

“I was thinking of finding a job in the ministry.”

“Unfortunately that will most likely never happen.” Sirius didn’t want to upset the girl, but felt that she should know the truth.

“And why not?” Hermione had a feeling, but she hoped it wasn’t true.

“Take your grades. You are one of the top students in your year. Compare your marks to Ron’s. Ron would get any position he wanted before you.” Sirius stated.

“Really. But that’s not right! No offense Ron, but that really is not right.” Hermione said

“Do you know why Hermione?” Sirius asked her.

“I’m afraid to ask.” Hermione frowned

“It is because you are muggleborn. Muggleborns, are second class citizens. Only a step above house elves to some. There were even calls to have them all registered with the ministry; to track their movements and their finances. Many muggleborns come to magical Britain full of wonder and excitement, only to graduate and find many doors closed in their face. The Wizengamot is run by all pure bloods. They have galas and parties, and muggleborns are not in attendance. Those parties are how deals are made; favors requested. There usually never any muggleborns at those parties, and therefore they can’t make contacts that they need to progress in the ministry. And the discrimination does not end there.” Sirius looked at the silently weeping girl. He did not want to upset her, but as Harry’s friend she should be prepared for what is ahead of her.

“It is very hard for you to complete a mastery in magical Britain. Many instructors do not even take on muggleborns as student. Harry’s mother was an exception. Before she became pregnant she was going to begin a mastery in charms. Professor Flitwick was most impressed with her, and readily agreed to take her on as an apprentice. Most likely as he himself has been discriminated against, he knew what she would face.” Sirius took a pause.

Hermione rounded on Ron. “Why did no one ever tell me this. I thought I was your friend!”

“To be honest Hermione, I uh...I n-never really thought about it.” Ron was looking down and rubbing the back of his neck.

“Of course you didn’t. You don’t have to worry about such injustice. I could see where it slipped your mind. It slipped many of our minds back in my years at school as well, as it was just never a problem for some of us.” Sirius stated.

“Then why didn’t Professor McGonagall say all this when she delivered my letter?” Hermione asked.

“Truthfully I don’t know, but you should ask her. But we are getting off track a bit. As you know, the dark pure blood faction doesn’t even want you to breathe the same air as they do and they want you gone from magical Britian altogether. The light pure blood factions, while not as blood thirsty as some the darker factions of the wizarding world aren’t saints either.” Sirius knew this next bit was going to be hard for the young witch to swallow.

“The so called light factions recognize that years of only allowing your children to marry other pure bloods or even half bloods will limit population growth. Magical Britain is facing a rapid decline due to so many people intermarrying into the same few families. Not to mention the last war that wiped out so many pureblood families. So the solution is to try and bring in muggleborns and halfbloods as essentially...breeding stock.” Sirius stated.

Hermione exploded out of her seat “BREEDING STOCK! I’M NOT A FUCKING FARM ANIMAL!” Hermione began pacing. All her dreams seemed to disappear before her eyes. She loved being a witch with all of her heart, but this news was devastating. She was not sure that she wanted to know anything else, but decided in for a sickle in for a galleon.

Remus chimed into the conversation. “Hermione I was in Diagon Alley a while back. I stopped in to get a bite to eat at a new little bistro there. Do you remember Pennelope Clearwater?” Sirius asked

“Um yes. She was Head Girl in my third year...I think” Hermione replied in a low wounded voice.

“She works part time there while going to school in the evenings to complete her non magical education. She was Head Girl, top of her class, came with impeccable recommendations from the staff. The only job she could get was a part time waitress. She tried for a longtime to get a good paying ministry job, but the doors were closed in her face due to her name and lack of finances to buy her way in.” Remus told the girl.

Hermione was stunned and more than a little heartbroken. She looked down at her feet in defeat. “What do I do Sirius? This just isn’t right, and for once I am at a loss of what to do.”

“Hermione, I did not do this to hurt you. Only to prepare you for the truth that you will face. For now though I suggest you try to make contacts again in the muggle world. You need to bring part of yourself back there so that you have a chance at a career you may enjoy. I happen to know that there are many muggleborns who work in the muggle ministry, military, social services and the like. Miss Clearwater gave Remus here contact information for a muggleborn witch who started a company that helps muggleborns re enter the muggle world. And it was truly needed. Muggleborns were often left destitute, and many were left homeless in years past. No education to speak of, no history of any kind to speak of. They disappear at eleven and reappear at seventeen or eighteen.” Sirius could see she was still hurt and angry but she had calmed down.

“I need to go home. I need to see my parents. But I think I need to be alone for a bit first.” She turned to Remus who had been sitting in the corner listening to his friend deal with telling the young girl. 

“Professor, after you see Sirius off, can you spring me out of here and get me to my house? Mrs. Weasley and some other woman practically kidnapped me. I need to be with them right now. We need to discuss this as a family.” Hermione asked.

“Of course Miss Granger. I am truly sorry about all of this, but believe me. I know all too well the bigotry that exists.” Remus said.

“I think I will go to my room for a bit. I need to be alone to just...just think. Please come and get me when you are ready for us to leave.” Hermione walked dejectedly out of the library.

“I know that was rough Pads, but she needed to know.” Remus told his old friend.

Sirius wiped a hand down his face. “I know Moony. I just hate having to hurt the poor girl. But you’re right; she needed to know. I have another thought that has occurred to me. She needs a magical guardian. Someone to work in concert with her parents wishes. Without one, she is under the magical guardianship of Albus. I was thinking Andromeda and Ted would be a good fit. What do you think?” asked Sirius.

“I think that it’s a wonderful idea. I will approach the subject when I speak with her parents. For now though I’m going to relax a bit before I take Hermione to see her parents.” Remus turned to Sirius “Let me know when you are leaving Padfoot. I want to see you off.” Remus glanced at Ron, and knew he wanted to talk to Sirius alone. So he got up and went to his room.

Before Sirius could take his leave, Ron pulled him back.  
“Take me to Harry Sirius. As his best friend, I will have a target on my back the size of Wales myself. I should train with him.” Ron said firmly. 

Sirius ran a hand down his face tiredly. He still had some books and journals to pack up. He wanted to get to the family armory and get the throwing knives he had been trained with. He was running low on time. 

“Ron. Your mother has made it clear that she doesn’t want you involved. I can’t take you with us without a parent’s consent. It will be kidnapping.” Sirius said.

“Talk to dad. He is more reasonable. He will make mom see the truth. Whether she likes it or not, we are at war.” Ron said with conviction.

“Very well. Ron go ask your father for a moment of his time. We have two hours. Let’s go.” Sirius said

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

Sirius made his way towards Remus, and motioned for him to follow him to the floo. “We better go. An all out war within the Order seems imminent. We need to get to Gringotts.”  
“What happened when I went to my room?” asked Remus.

“Ummm. Molly is a bit upset at the moment. Some words were thrown around. Maybe a few hexes. Can’t be too sure. Best be off.” Sirius stated with a sense of urgency that made Remus give him a look of ‘we will be talking about this.’

The both of them made their way to one of the private floos in the house accessible only by a Black and anyone they may temporarily key into the system. The public floo was located near the kitchen, but that location was apparently undesirable at the moment. 

They landed at The Leaky Cauldron and made their way to Gringotts. While walking through Diagon Alley, Remus pulled Sirius aside and asked what had happened with Ron’s parents.

FLASHBACK

Ron felt that nagging jealousy start to creep up on him again. Harry had everything that Ron wanted. Money. Fame. But then the rational part of Ron’s mind took over once again. Harry never flaunted his fame and money. In fact he hated it. He never treated his friends as anything other than equals. In fact, Harry was jealous of Ron! How many times had he seen Harry at his family’s home with a look of longing when he saw how there was laughter and teasing? 

The Weasley family may have been poor, but they were fiercely loyal to each other. Well except for that huge prat Percy. No. He wouldn’t exchange his life for Harry’s. Not enough gold in the world can take the place of the love and security of the Weasley clan. No matter how crazy they may be. 

Sirius made his way towards the kitchen again. When he was inside, he saw that it still held Albus, Molly, and Arthur. “Arthur. May we chat a bit?” Sirius hedged. Of course Molly took this moment to make her presence acutely known.

“And just what do you have to say to my husband that can’t be said in front of me?” Molly bellowed. But then she remembered Sirius’ threat, and mellowed somewhat.

“Molly, since your children are involved, I will allow you to speak freely, and as loud as your lungs can carry you. So long as you remember this is my house. Also you have no say over Hermione or those of age. Is that clear?” At her nod he continued.

“Very well. Since I don’t have much time, here it is. Ron has decided to train with Harry for three weeks this summer.

“I will not let my son go off on some...” Molly began.

“Hear him out dear.” Arthur said to his wife placing a hand on her arm. Molly sat down again, but looked close to murder at so much as a flinch from the others.

“Tell me Molly” Sirius hedged. “Do you know what your son plans to do after he graduates?”

“He plans to be an auror. Why?”

“Have you seen his grades?” Sirius gave a knowing smirk.

“Well yes.” Molly contemplated. “But I don’t see what that has to do with what you are saying now! They are children with no business in this war!”

Sirius was working very hard to not cast a silencing hex on this woman. “Molly. This will not be some secret training ground for future soldiers. This will be intensive training in all that they have supposedly learned the past four years. Their DADA experience so far has been abysmal. Ron admits himself that he doesn’t really try. He will only be gone from you for three weeks.” Sirius used some of that latent Slytherin cunning that coursed his veins. He used all of his skills to push down his trademark smirk.

“I said NO!”

“Molly for once in your life try to see reason.” said Sirius.

“I. Said. No.” Molly said coldly

“And I am saying Yes. Ron you may go. Do try to keep out of trouble son.” Arthur said.

Molly was stunned. Her and Arthur were always in agreement when it came to the children. “Arthur you can’t possibly be serious? They’re just kids!” 

“I am very serious dear. Any chance I have to save my children I will take. War is most cruel to children and others who can’t protect themselves properly. And Sirius is Right. Ron’s marks are too horrendous to get into auror training! If this will give him the chance he needs to improve, I am all for it!” Arthur actually shouted at his wife. Arthur had been through the last war like everyone else. His son, who happens to be best mates with Harry Potter of all people,would need all the help he could get to be honest.

“Molly.” Arthur began. “Tell me. What do you believe Ron would be doing as an auror? He will attempt to capture wizards who will be trying to kill or maim him. I want my son to have every advantage.” Arthur said.

“Arthur I love you more than anything. But if you do this I will never forgive you. He is my son. And I will not have...” Molly’s voice began to rise even louder.

“He is also my son, and how dare...”Arthur stood and began shouting at his wife.

“Enough!” Sirius barked. All heads turned to him.

Sirius turned to Ron. “I’m sorry but I will not be taking you. I will not allow this to come between your parents.” 

Sirius turned to Molly. “Molly I have made it clear that Harry will no longer be taking the approach of just getting by. He will be taking his studies more seriously. He, Fred and George will be undertaking intensive studies this summer in all subjects.” Sirius turned to Dumbledore. “He will be dropping Divination Albus. It is a waste of time. Either you have the gift or you don’t.” Sirius watched as Dumbledore’s mouth went wide in shock. He turned back to Molly. “Your son will need to get his marks up or he will find himself left behind.”

Ron looked pissed off to high hell as he glared at his mother. He looked at Sirius and gave a curt nod and turned to leave the room. Before he could leave, he was taken by the arm by Sirius and escorted to the library.

“Have a seat.” Sirius said after he locked and warded the door.

Ron plopped down into an armchair, and Sirius sat opposite him. Sirius could see the anger rolling off of him.

“I know what you are feeling. The hurt. The anger. The need to rage at any and everything.” Sirius saw the look in the boy’s eyes. He also had a quick temper, and knew what to look for.

“It’s not fair Sirius! My whole life I have just been the youngest brother! I want to be more than that! I’m sick of just having to get by! Why? Why couldn’t I just have this one thing?! A chance at becoming better than...” Ron was yelling so much, that he became hoarse. His tears of anger were burning against his cheek. He was also wearing a hole in the carpet with his pacing.

“Better than what Ron?” Sirius had just sat there and let the young man vent. He knew what could happen when emotions were bottled up.

Ron plopped back down into the comfortable armchair. That was a good question. What did he want? Harry had money and fame. Something that Ron would kill for yet, Harry didn’t want it. It just wasn’t fair.

Sirius looked at the young man and sighed. “Look Ron, I can’t pretend to know what it’s like having so many siblings. I do know what it is like to have feelings of inadequacy at times. You need to man up son. Life isn’t fair. You have to make your own way in this world.”Sirius saw Ron nod and continued.

“What Harry said in his letter is the absolute truth. I will no longer allow mediocre marks. Harry is smart and he needs to start acting like it. So no more putting off homework until the last minute. His priorities will be first and foremost his school work. If this is going to be a problem for you, then you should end your friendship now. I’m also encouraging him to get to know people from other houses, and yes that includes Slytherin.” Sirius stated firmly as Ron was becoming more pale.

“But Slytherins are evil! Why on earth would you want him to talk to them?” Ron screeched.

“Not all Slytherins are evil Ron. Just like not all Gryffindors are noble and brave.” Sirius said as he stood.  
“I will have Remus look into tutoring you through the summer. You need Newt level Charms, COMC, Potions, Transfiguration, to name a few to become an auror. Do you think your grades reflect that.” Sirius asked with a raised brow.

“I suppose you’re right.” Ron hated the idea of the extra work, but he did want to keep up with his friends. If he did not buckle down he would end up being left behind.

“Good. Now go through your previous years material and start there. I must take my leave. I will see you soon.” Sirius left to floo to Gringotts.

~End Flashback~

“You always knew Molly had a temper.” Remus snorted, amused.

“Yeah well she is lucky I haven’t hexed her mouth shut. She is a very trying woman.” Sirius almost growled. Sirius made his way to his account manager after he bid his friend farewell.

“Cutting it kind of close don’t you think Sirius.” the goblin said.

“You know me. Never been one to do things the easy way.” Sirius said right back.

The goblin just shook his head at Sirius and handed him the portkey. “Here. The activation is ‘salvation’.” Go on get out of here.”

Sirius activated the portkey and made his way back to Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to the folks who pointed out the format screw up. let's try this again shall we?

After seeing his friend off to wherever he was hiding Harry, Remus made it back to Grimmauld Place. For everyone’s safety, he had agreed with Sirius not to be told the location. He went in search of Hermione and found her in the room that she was sharing with Ginerva, who at the moment was not there. She sat at the windowsill with her arms wrapped around her knees, just staring out at the street below. She had the most odd looking fluffy slippers on her feet that were in the shape of what he thought were strange looking ladybugs. She looked so lost, and Remus’ heart ached for her.

Remus has had to live a lot longer with the pangs of discrimination. He knew what it was like to know that he was infinitely more qualified than the next person for the job, only to be told that he was not needed when they found out about his condition. He himself had become somewhat used to it.

Remus knocked on the door lightly, and then leaned against the door frame with his arms folded across his chest. She looked up at the knock on the door and gave Remus a sad half smile, and turned back around to whatever she had been looking at on the street below. 

“Everything that I thought that I knew about being a witch was a lie.”Hermione began. “I thought; Here is this new world where I could make friends, even though I was sometimes a bossy know it all.” Remus gave a snort and looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow. She gave a chuckle and rolled her eyes at him. “OK. Most of the time.” Her mirth quickly became sadness once again. “I thought that I could finally make friends. There were people like me, I could learn magic. I could take the wizarding world by storm. Woohoo!” She said this with a double fist pump in the air. 

She got up from her perch at the window sill, and walked over and sat down on the bed. She hung her head, and spoke in a low almost broken tone. “But it was all for nothing. I damn near killed myself in third year for nothing. To be what? A Store clerk? A waitress? Look don’t get me wrong here. I have nothing against those jobs. I just never saw myself doing something like that for the rest of my life you know.” She stood up and went to the window and looked back down at the street again.

“I feel as if the time spent on my marks has been wasted. Why even bother if they apparently don’t matter?” Hermione looked as if she wanted to cry again, but Remus wasn’t having it. He grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her to face him.

“Now you listen to me Miss Granger, as I will only say this once. Do not tell me, a werewolf, that this was all a waste of time. You may not be able to get your dream job out of tradition. But I cannot get most jobs that I am qualified for because of the law! Did you know that if I were to attack another witch or wizard no matter the reason I would be sentenced to death? Even in my human form?” Remus released her, and began to pace the room. He stopped in front of her again.

“Hermione. Your biggest problem is that you think inside of this little box. The box that is labeled magical Britain. There are many other magical cultures on the planet. Some far older than our own I dare say. It is why I have taken jobs on the continent. With a few exceptions, no one has the same views as England when it comes to so called blood purity. Or werewolves for that matter. Ireland is very accommodating to all magical beings who can wield a wand, and there are laws that are meant to protect magical beings who do not.” When he saw she was paying attention, he continued.

“Take the Colonies for example. Not only is discrimination against the creature blooded and muggleborns frowned upon; it is outright illegal! They welcome all types of magicals to their shores. In fact there is a large ex-patriot community from the U.K. over there. Never in my wildest dreams would I have believed that a werewolf could become the governor of a magical commonwealth. It’s a place called Virginia I believe.” Remus shook his head as if to clear it.

“At any rate, knowing what I know now, when I was younger, I would have left ages ago, but for me it is too late. I’m getting too set in my ways. But you are still young enough to make the best choices for your life.” Remus said.

“Sir this is my home. My family is here. My friends are here and...someone I care about is close to here. Well closer than the States at any rate.” Hermione just shrugged.

“Hermione I need to tell you something, so mind me well. Magical Britain is dying.” Remus watched as she raised her eyebrows almost to her hairline. “The pureblood elite that are in control of the Wizengamot, are breeding themselves out of existence by constantly marrying their family members, or the very few all pureblood familes left. The last war with Voldemort wiped out entire bloodlines. There are not many families who can boast that there is not a muggle or muggleborn somewhere in their ancestry. So if you are only allowing your children to marry purebloods, the pool is quite small.”

Hermione was quick to interject. “But surely the magical world is aware of the consequences of inbreeding? I mean I know how it can go wrong in the muggle world, but surely there has to be some problems in the magical world? We’re all human right?” Hermione took on a faraway look. Remus knew that look, as he had worn it himself many times according to Sirius and James. She was researching the library in her head.

“Though I would love to sit here and open _that_ particular can of worms, we are getting off topic. A fair amount of halfbloods who are muggle raised and a lot of muggleborns are leaving these shores, or they are simply returning to the muggle world. For the most part they are not telling the Ministry where they are living now. After the last war, they figured it was best to live under the radar. Magical Britain cannot be sustained as it is now, and as the brink of a lower population gets closer, they tend to take...drastic measures.”

“What do you mean?” Hermione asked with narrowed eyes.

“I’ll give you the short version. Marriage laws that benefit the rich and male population. You will find some information in the Black family library about it. Also, be sure to look up the history of muggleborns and blood adoptions. In fact I will get you all of the information I can find on the subject, and you can come to your own conclusion.” Remus looked at the dejected young woman before him, and his heart squeezed at her obvious turmoil.

Hermione was a riot of emotions. Especially with all of the new information running through her brain. “Sir can you please take me home? I need my parents.” Hermione had started crying again. Remus nodded.

“Of course. I will grab some books for you to see what you can read and understand for yourself. Go ahead and pack and meet me in the main hall.” He gave her a half hug and walked out of the door. 

As Hermione began to pack her belongings, Ginny walked in the door. With a puzzled look on her face, she wondered what Hermione was doing with her trunk. Ginny may have been younger than Hermione, but she considered the other girl to be a friend. Ginny plopped down on the bed that Hermione had her trunk on. “Hey Hermione.” She asked as she looked on as her friend was packing. “What’s going on?”

“Professor Lupin is taking me home to talk with my parents. I just found out some things and well, I just really need my mum and dad right now.” She finished packing the rest of her things, hoisted her trunk from the bed, and made it to the door.

Ginny began to fidget nervously. “Um...Hermione. I don’t think that is such a good idea right now.”

Hermione narrowed her eyes. “And why not Gin? Why can’t I go see my own parents? First. These people snatched me out of my home with me barely able to mutter a goodbye to my family. And now you are implying that I can’t go see them. What is going on?” All of Hermione’s inner alarm bells, the ones that warned her of trouble started to scream in her head.

“I...sort of heard something. Not all of the conversation mind you.” Ginny said quickly. “But there may be a planned attack on your house. I’m not sure honestly.”

The very loud shriek of WHAT!!! Could be heard for blocks in every direction, regardless of the charms on the house.

Hermione went racing down the stairs. She was intent on leaving Grimauld, and finding her family. She was met by Remus’ concerned gaze, as he grabbed her by the shoulders. “Hermione what’s wrong?”  
By this time Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley had made it into the hallway with Ron trailing behind them. Hermione rounded on them.

“I want answers. And I want the truth.” Hermione’s hair was flying around her as her magic began to unleash itself. “Did you get information that my home was going to be attacked?” Hermione was very pissed off to say the least.

“Hermione dear. You have to understand...” Mrs. Weasley began.

“Yes or No.” she ground out

“That would be yes Miss Granger.” Dumbledore said calmly. 

“So when you kidnapped me earlier...” Hermione started.

“We prefer to think of it as protective custody Miss Granger.” Dumbledore said again just as calmly.

“And what protections did you make for my muggle parents against evil magical beings who knew that I was Harry’s friend and would try to massacre them?” Hermione fumed.

“We told them we were taking you into protective custody. And told them we needed to leave urgently.” Molly said quietly.

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Everyone was shocked, because Remus rarely swore. “Tell me you didn’t just take their only child from their home?! Without bothering to even explain the current situation in our world to them?! Muggle or no, Molly, they know their daughter is a witch! You should have done more!” The wolf in Remus wanted to protect his new pack, and it was close to the surface.

“We thought it imperative to...” The Headmaster began.

“Oh Shove it Albus!...Dobby!” Remus bellowed.

“Master Harry Potter’s Wolfie calls for Dobby?” The elf was very excited to be called to help Harry Potter’s friends.

“Dobby. The Grangers are in trouble. Initiate evacuation immediately!”Remus stated.

“Right away Master Harry Potter’s Wolfie, sir!” He was gone in a pop.

“Sir. What’s going on? How does Dobby know my parents? Or where they are living for that matter?” Hermione asked. 

“When Sirius was proven innocent, Harry had written to him to ask about protection for your family Hermione. He knew that you would be vulnerable because you were his friend, and non magicals have no protection at all. Letters back and forth between the two, led to asking Dobby to help keep an eye on them for their protection. As he is a free elf, but insanely devoted to Harry, he was _extremely_ willing to help. I was going to let you know all of this this afternoon when we talked to them. Well that, and other important things.” Dobby then popped back in.

“The Grangeys are safe at the playhouse Master Harry Potter’s Wolfie, sir. Dobby saw bad wizards outside the window coming up the walk. Theys was friends of old Masters!” Dobby shrieked.

Hermione leaned down and hugged Dobby. “Thank you for helping my family.” She had an extremely relieved look on her face.

Dobby looked up at Hermione with tears in his eyes. “Master Harry Potter sir has great friends. Dobby goes back to take care of the Grangeys!” Then he left with another pop.

Hermione stared at the spot where Dobby once stood. She looked up at Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley with such venom, they could feel her anger attempting to suffocate them. 

“You know Professor Lupin.” Hermione began as she made her way back to a standing position. All the while glaring white heat into the two in front of her. I am truly starting to believe that Sirius was right about everything he said to me today. Now please take me to my parents.” Hermione went to walk past Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley went to gently grab her arm in an attempt to reason with her, but Hermione snatched her arm back and stared her down. “Do. Not. Touch. Me.” She ground out between clinched teeth. Her hand looked dangerously close to striking the other witch, but she thought better of it. With her eyes glaring daggers at the people she thought she looked up to, she turned and walked towards the back door to the apparition point.

Remus looked at the other two adults in the area with a look of disgust. “How could you?”

“Remus.” The Headmaster began. “It is not as terrible as it sounds. We did impress upon the Grangers to leave their home as soon as possible. It was the best solution that I could think of at the time.” Dumbledore stated.

“So. To recap. You snatched Hermione from her home, while telling her parents to flee from said home. Not knowing where their only child may be? Expecting them not to worry in the slightest, because you say so?” Remus folded his hands across his chest. “Do tell me if I am close.” Remus said with a raised brow.

“Well I suppose if you put it like that, that does sound ridiculous.” Molly said.

“You people are unbelievable.” Remus said shaking his head and moved to walk pass the Headmaster and Molly. Albus stopped him with an inquiry to Miss Grangers location.

“She will be safe Albus. And with her parents. Which is what she needs right now. Good day to the both of you.” And with that the werewolf stormed out of the back door to the garden and apparated away with Hermione to the Doggy Playhouse. 

Ron looked between his mother and the professor and shook his head. “You people are incredible. And they all call me thick headed.” He shook his head and made his way to the library.

 

“Mum! Dad!” Hermione shouted frantically.  
The two Granger parents ran from the kitchen at the sound of their daughter’s voice. When they saw her there, looking completely fine, her mother rushed at her. 

“My baby! Let me get a good look at you!” Her mother spun her this way and that. Making sure she was not hurt, and then proceeded to squeeze the life out of her.

Hermione for her part, was happy to see her again and burst into tears. Holding her mother for all she was worth. “Mummy.” Hermione breathed in the scent of the scented soap her mother loved.

A voice cleared near them. “I’m beginning to think that you may have had no help from me at all in creating our daughter Emma.” He was of course teasing, so naturally Hermione released her mother and ran to her father, for the same bone crushing embrace.

Hermione had felt herself slowly drifting away from the close relationship she had always had with her parents. To be in their arms again after what could only be described as a traumatic day brought home the fact that no matter what the wizarding world had to offer, these were her parents and she loved them dearly. 

After squeezing the life out of her father, Hermione turned and indicated Professor Lupin. That turned out to be a really bad idea. To see the easy going dentist, launch himself at a werewolf, would’ve been amusing if it was not for the fact that said males meant the world to her. She knew Lupin would not hurt her father even though his strength was extremely enhanced because of his lycanthropy. Professor Lupin easily dodged the punch sent by Hermione’s father, and erected a shield between them.

“Dad! Stop!” Hermione yelled at her father as she held her mother back.

“Fuck that! Who is he? Is he one of the ones responsible for this mess? Well is he?” Her father yelled back just as loud as his daughter.

“No dad! He helped to make sure that you got to safety. He also made sure to help me get back to you. He has been helping me understand a few hard truths. He is a friend. Please hear us out.” Hermione begged.

Dan was looking at Remus intently. He was always good at reading a person’s intentions, but those golden eyes gave away nothing. Dan looked at his daughter and saw the sincerity in her eyes. He sighed. “Very well. I give you my word as a man, a husband, and a father that I will not attack you again. But only if I get the truth about just what the hell is going on!” 

Remus looked at Hermione’s father and came to a decision. “Fair enough. We will tell you as much as we can. If a topic is critical to everyone’s safety however, it will not be shared.” Dan started to protest, but Remus cut him off. “The wizarding world has ways of taking information out of your head against your will. And as someone without magic, you have no protections whatsoever. Actually there are witches and wizards, who have never bothered to learn to protect their minds from invasion. They feel the need is so rare to even bother trying to learn.” Remus stated.

Hermione looked to her parents. “Maybe we should have a seat someplace more comfortable.” Hermione looked to Professor Lupin questioningly.

“Yes of course. Do please follow me.” Remus led them to a sitting room just down the hall. Once he gestured for everyone to take a seat, he called for Arned. The adult Grangers jumped out of their seats when the small creature popped in front of them.

“What can Arned do for Master Remus?” the elf asked.

Now was not the time to comment on Arned calling him Master yet again. “Arned I would appreciate a tea service please for all of us. Thank you. That will be all for now.”

“Yes Master Remus.” Arned left with a pop. A moment later tea had appeared. Along with scones, sandwiches and a variety of cakes.

Mr Granger recovered before his wife. “The very first question I have is what is that...creature?”

“Arned is a house elf. House elves are servants to wizard homes. Think of them like a maid or butler.” Remus said. He poured the tea while asking how everyone liked theirs. Everyone began to grab the nibbles available.

Remus heard Hermione’s muttered ‘slaves’. The joys of werewolf hearing. He turned fully to look into her eyes. “For those in the room without heightened senses, would you mind repeating that please?”

Hermione looked unrepentant. “I said slaves Professor Lupin. I believe that using house elves is the same as using slaves.” Hermione sat back with her arms folded.

“Ah. I see. One moment please...Dobby!” Remus called for the quirky elf. Moments later the elf appeared.

“Harry Potter’s Wolfie calls for Dobby?”

“Yes Dobby. I want you to think back on Harry’s fourth year at Hogwarts.” Remus began

“Poor Master Harry Potter sir could have been killed! The evil dark one came back to hurt Master Harry Potter! Master...” the elf began to wail in grief, and Remus cut him off and handed him a handkerchief. “Thank you Master Harry Potter’s Wolfie sir. Yous is too kind to Dobby.” Dobby blew his nose loudly.

Hermione’s parent’s were torn between laughing hysterically at the elf’s antics, or hugging the poor creature.

“Yes Dobby I know about that particular unpleasantness, what I was referring to was when Miss Granger here” He indicated to Hermione. “Had tried to free all of the house elves of Hogwarts.”

The look on Dobby’s face was priceless as he slowly turned his head to Remus’ left where Hermione was sitting and looked at her.

“Yes Master Harry Potter’s Wolfie sir. I’s does remember that time.” Was it possible for an elf to look more pissed off than a werewolf on a full moon? Remus had to wonder. 

Remus cleared is throat to try and swallow the chuckle that was threatening to bubble forth. “Yes. Well. I am trying to impress upon Miss Granger the nature of the relationship between house elves and wizarding families.” Remus sat back and waited for Dobby to start.

Dobby walked over to where Hermione was sitting and looked at the ground. “The other elveses don’t like missy Hermi. Missy Hermi wants to hurt the elveses of Hogywartses.” 

Hermione took a deep intake of breath. “No! I would never tr…?” she tried to explain but Dobby cut her off.

“Giving elveses clothes is a mark of shame. Wees be getting our magic and life force from the magic of wizards and witches Missy Grangey.” Dobby dared to look into Hermione’s eyes. “To give us clothes is a mark that we have displeased you in some way.” Dobby started to wail. “We tried Missy Grangey! We tried to please Missy Grangey, but nothing would stop the clothes! Dobby is a free elf. Dobby went around collecting all of the knitting. Dobby had to help the others.” And then Dobby picked up a tea cup from one of trays and started to bash his head with said teacup. Remus was quick though, and snatched what was left out of Dobby’s hand.

“Dobby! You are aware that one of the rules Harry set forth was NO PUNISHMENT! You are not to abuse yourself under any circumstance. Are we clear?” Remus asked.

“Yes Master Harry Potter’s Wolfie sir.” Dobby was scared they would send him away. “Dobby is sorry Master Harry Potter’s Wolfie sir. Dobby sometimes forgets. Please forgive Dobby.” Dobby begged.

Remus sighed “Dobby. You did well today. You need to rest a while. Why don’t you go and check on Winky in a little while hmm?”

“Oh no Master Harry Potter’s Wolfie Sir! Dobby is fine. No need for Dobby to leave.” Dobby was really starting to panic now.

“Dobby this is not a punishment. Merely a thank you for your heroics today in protecting the Granger family. I will call upon you soon alright?” Remus tried to soothe the elf’s fears.

Dobby straightened up to almost military precision. “Dobby be ready when Master Wolfie calls.” With that statement, Dobby was gone.

Daniel F. Granger considered himself a smart man. He had made sure to try to keep up to date on all that was happening in Britain and the rest of the world. But this. This was something he was not sure how to comprehend. His wife was quicker on the uptake thank God.

“Excuse me. Mr. Lupin correct?” Emma Granger asked.

“Please call me Remus Madame Granger.” 

“Then by all means call me Emma. Now. I only understood part of this conversation, but from what I could gather, my daughter tried to free a group of creatures who did not want to be freed. A group of beings who not only enjoyed their work serving wizards, but needed their magic to survive. Am I right?” 

Remus sighed. “Yes Emma. You are correct.”

Emma looked at her daughter and raised an eyebrow. “And please tell me Hermione, what thorough investigation of the matter had you arrive at this conclusion?”

“Dobby was abused by his former masters! They made him iron his hands. He was beaten regularly. I was just trying to help!” Hermione sighed exasperated, and slumped back in her chair.

“You took one elf’s plight and turned it into a cause without doing research.” Remus began “Well let me enlighten you on a few other families. Take the Longbottoms for instance. While Agusta Longbottom is a very formidable and conservative woman, she insists her house elves learn to speak proper english. She also has them wear uniforms with the Longbottom crest on them. They are to be clean at all times. They are not to punish themselves without permission, and it is never physical punishment if chastisement is ever needed. She prefers to give a light scolding and telling them how they can correct their error. And that rarely happens anyway. The Bones’ and Greengrasses are the same, with varying degrees of requirements for the house. Not all people who have house elves are bad people.”Remus finished.

Hermione looked confused. “But Mr. Malfoy...”

“Lucius Malfoy is a sadistic jackass of a Death Eater. He enjoys torturing humans far more than house elves, because they usually put up a fight. But he still enjoys the torture of any creature when he is bored, or in a foul mood...or breathing.” Remus deadpanned.

“Pardon me Remus. But what is a Death Eater?” Dan asked after swallowing a bite of his sandwich.

“And that is where we begin the story telling part of this evening. But first, I think you will need something stronger than tea for that. Arned.” Remus called. 

“Master Remus has called for Arned.”

“Yes. A bottle of brandy and two glasses if you please.”

“Right away Master Remus.” 

“Would someone please show us to the facilities. I don’t want to stop in the middle of this conversation. Something tells me that my daughter has been hiding much more than I anticipated.” Dan gave a pointed glare at his only child.

It was at that point that Arned reappeared with the requested drinks. “Arned would be happy to show our guests to the facilities.” Arned dutifully showed the Grangers where they could make use of the restroom. Hermione rounded on Remus.

“Are you insane?!” She asked in a hushed voice. “I don’t want them to worry that’s why I didn’t say much!”

Remus raised a brow. “Of course not. Because keeping them totally in the dark about what is going on will protect them; or have you forgotten the Death Eaters who were coming to your home?”

Hermione had to concede he had a point, but she was about to argue another, when her parents came in and re sat themselves on the couch. Her father put his arm around his mother’s waist and waited. Her mother spoke first. 

“We’re ready now. And I mean it. No lies or half truths.” She stared at her daughter.

Remus began with the tale that happened that Halloween night back in ‘81. The war that brought it to the Potter’s door step in Godric’s Hollow in the first place.

“A moment if you would please.” Emma Granger asked.

“Of course Emma. What did you wish to ask?”

Emma looked confused and more than a little pissed off. “Let me get this straight. There was a psycho wizard going around killing people, who either didn’t agree with him, or didn’t have the ‘right magical bloodline’? He also would torture non magic people as either fun or training tools to be used as demonstrations on how to torture people?” 

“In a nutshell yes that is correct. And there are still elements of these ‘purists’ out there. They seek a complete purging of muggleborns from our world. Half-bloods are more tolerated, as they have at least one magical parent. Muggleborns are seen as not only a threat to the way of everyday life for many of them, but also a challenge to the fact that the old families control the laws and the government. The British wizarding world, and some parts of the European wizarding world, as a whole are far behind, the rest of both worlds for the simple fact that they fear change.” 

Remus tried to feel out the reactions of other people in the room. Emma looked lost and sad. While Dan looked like he wanted to burn the world.

“Hermione.” Dan glared daggers at his only child. “Why is this the first time that your mother and I am hearing about this issue of...” He looked to Remus. “Blood supremacy?” Remus nodded. 

“Dad, I didn’t want to worry you and mum about something that you may not understand. To be honest, I still don’t understand most of it.”

Remus interjected. “While that is a worthwhile discussion to have with your daughter, I feel we should continue with the truth that I promised you. Hermione. How much do your parents know about the ‘adventures’ that you have had at Hogwarts?”

Hermione gave a look of betrayal to Remus. “Professor please...” She begged.

“What don’t we know Hermione?” Her mother asked.

“Hermione they are your parents. You must have faith in them. Trust that they love you and will try to help you.”

“Hermione?” Her mother asked again.

Hermione was sitting in her chair with her arms at her side. She peered up at her mother through her hair that had fallen in front of her face. Her mother didn’t need magic. She could get Hermione to confess to anything. Puppy dog eyes did not work on her, and judging by the way her father was looking it wouldn’t work on him either. “You may want to get another drink.” She sighed and gathered her Gryffindor courage and confessed. For the next two hours, Hermione told her parents what had happened while she was at school. She also added in what had happened at the Quidditch World Cup that had cut her time at the Burrow short.

Her father just stared at her. The anger in his eyes made Hermione cringe. Her father was usually in much better control of his emotions. But right now, Hermione was not sure if his head would not burst away from his neck. 

Dan slowly stood. He was livid. His daughter. His only child had been in so much danger, and he couldn’t protect her. He did the only thing he could think of  
to release some of the rage that was in his body; he threw his drink against the wall and walked out of the room. Arned quickly popped in to clean the mess and popped out.

Emma though shocked and angry, was more in control of herself. “I am very disappointed in you young lady. We are your parents. We love you. We may be mere muggles, but we would give our lives for you, and you would keep us in the dark about your experiences in the magical world? What were you thinking?”Emma sighed and shook her head as she stood from where she was sitting. “I need to find your father and calm him down before he hurts someone or himself.” But before she could make a clean exit, Hermione rushed to her mother and grabbed her arm.

“Mum I’m really sorry! I just didn’t want you to worry, honest.” She pleaded.

Her mother caressed her daughter’s cheek. “Oh sweetheart. I’m your mother. I will always worry about you no matter what. Your father and I love you more than the air we breathe. We are angry and hurt yes, but we will never turn our backs on you. But please honey; please in the future don’t keep such important things from us.” Emma kissed her daughter’s forehead and left to find her husband.

Hermione spun on Remus. “You had no right!”

“I have no right Hermione? They are your parents. They could have been killed today! Did you have the right to keep these secrets from the people who not only gave you life, but love you more than anything? You don’t give them credit because they are muggles. You are no different than anyone else in the wizarding world it would appear.” Remus returned her glare.

“It’s...” Hermione started.

“Enough.” Dan stated firmly, while coming back into the room with his wife. He walked over to his daughter and stood over her. His honey brown eyes boring into hers, as he addressed Remus. “Am I to assume that if I take my family and run it will be of no use Mr. Lupin?”

“I’m afraid that is the truth of the matter. If you want to go into hiding, of some sort that is. Hermione is an underage witch. If there is a flare of magic, even without a wand, the ministry will find her if it occurs in this country. The truth of the matter is Mr. Granger is that if you want to flee, you can never set foot in England again. You would have to take what you can carry and leave. If that is your choice, I would suggest the Colonies. They are completely understanding of the plight of the British muggleborns. But. We are talking full name changes. No one can no where you went. No closing up your practice over a period of months, to allow your patients to adjust to the change. Never again speaking to your friends or other members of your family.” Remus took a breath. “They will find you if they want to. Your daughter is just as much as apart of this fight as we all are. The question now is where do we go from here?” Remus looked at Emma. She was the only one of the parents not staring angrily at Hermione.

“How do other muggleborns fare in your world? How do they secure gainful employment? How do they continue their education and such?” Emma asked Remus. Dan was still towering angrily over his daughter who began to have small tears rolling down her cheeks. Remus could smell it. She was afraid of him.

“Dan. I think you should back away from Hermione for a moment.” He tried gently.

“And why is that Mr. Lupin?” Dan ground out.

“Because Mr. Granger, my condition allows me to smell and taste various emotions. Right now the only emotions coming off your child are shame and fear. She is afraid of you right now.” Remus could feel the wolf ready to protect his pack if needed. Emma was quicker to get a handle on the situation.

“Dan take a seat.” Dan looked like he wanted to protest with his wife. “I said sit down now! I will not have you scaring my child do you understand me?!” Emma was glowing with anger and mother bear instincts.

This jolted Dan out of the rage that was swirling within him. He looked down at his little girl huddling into herself with tears streaming down her face. He had fucked up royally. He reached for her, ignored her flinch, picked her up and into his lap as he sat down.

“Shush now peanut. It’s alright. Daddy is just scared that’s all. Hush now. I’m not going to hurt you. I could never hurt you. Please believe me luv. I love you more than my own life.” Dan held his little girl and rubbed her back, as she sobbed on his chest with her arms around his neck. Dan held her for a long time, all the while reassuring her of his love for her. Eventually he felt her breathing slow down and even out, and realized that she had fallen asleep. He scooped her up fully into his arms. He had done this many times, when he had found his little information sponge passed out around a pile of books.

“Where can she rest?” Dan asked as Arned popped in. 

“The young miss has a room ready for her, if you would follow me please.” 

Dan followed Arned to where he would be putting his daughter into bed. He laid her down and tucked her in. He pet his daughter’s bushy hair back and kissed her forehead. “I promise darling to do better.” She murmured in her sleep and snuggled more into the blankets.

“Children are a precious gift Master Granger. Don’t throw it away with anger.” Arned deadpanned at Dan, and popped away. Dan took slow deep breaths. He made his way back to where his wife and Remus were. Dan looked at Remus and Remus looked right back. Dan shook his head, and stuck out his hand. “You have been nothing but kind and informative, and I have been a complete arse. She means the world to me, and I was blinded by the need to protect her. Please forgive me.”

Remus took the outstretched hand and shook it easily. “I am a werewolf Dan. Children are cherished in the pack. To be honest, I would have done the same as you. Well given my infection, I probably would have killed you if the roles were reversed to be honest.”

Dan swallowed “Yes. Well that is another question among many that I’m sure that my wife and I have. For now I would like the answer to the question that my wife had asked earlier. What will her life be like here in England as a muggleborn witch?” Dan had returned to his seat next to his wife. He tried to put his arm around her again, but she scooted down to the opposite end of the couch. Oh dear. He was in trouble.

Remus mused that Dan would become acutely acquainted with the couch in the near future. He cleared his throat. “To answer your question, her prospects are slim.” Remus went on to have the same discussion with the Grangers that Sirius and himself had had with Hermione. 

Emma spoke first. “Clearwater...the name sounds familiar. Her daughter was one of my first clients I think. Her daughter Penny stopped coming to us after she was around...what thirteen?” Emma looked to her husband.

“Sounds about right dear heart.” Dan looked at Remus. “This...network can help Hermione adjust correct? She so loves this new world, and even I cannot try to take that from her. No matter how much it pisses me off. But she will need to find her way back to our world. To have a foot in both so to speak.” Dan looked at his wife, and she nodded with slightly less heat in her gaze.

“Agreed. For now it is getting really late and we should head to bed. We can pick up this discussion in the morning.” Arned popped into the room.

“Arned would be happy to show Mr and Mrs Granger to their accommodations.” The Grangers followed Arned to a guest bedroom. After bidding them a goodnight he closed the door.

Emma didn’t notice the lovely shade of blue of the walls. The high windows with white linen curtains. The simple elegance of the room. She rounded on her husband, and pushed him up against the closed door. 

“Don’t even think about getting in that bed with me. How dare you scare my child that way.” 

“Honey I didn’t mean to I swear it.”

“Whether you meant to or not, you did. I’ve told you before that your temper would get the best of you someday. It kept us alive when we were in the service together, but we aren’t fighting for our lives in the jungle at the moment. You are to never put on the face of Lt. Granger in front of our daughter again. Do you understand me?”

“I wasn’t that bad. Was I?”

“Yes you were. Now are we clear or do I need to find a more hands on approach to get my point across?” She arched a brow.

“Yes my love. And I really am sorry. I didn’t realize I was being that big of an arse.” He kissed the tip of her nose.

“Don’t do it again. Now we need to have a contingency plan. Escape and evade if worse comes to worse. From the sound of it, they not only want to kill our child because she is muggleborn, but because she also excels in her studies. She is disproving the myth that purebloods are ‘far superior’ to every other blood status.”

“That would seem to be correct luv. Our little peanut has always been an information sponge.” Dan sat on the couch that was in front of the fire and toed off his shoes. He leaned his head back and rolled his shoulders. Trying to release the stress of the day from his body. Emma sat next to him.

“We need to shore up on our fitness and weapons training.” Dan sighed. “It’s been some time, but I think it would be useful. According to Hermione, most wizards are useless without a wand. We need to focus on dodging and returning fire. We may not have magic, but we won’t go down without a fight.”

“Agreed. But I’m done talking for the night. I’m going to take a shower...oh damn. We don’t have any clothes here. Wait. What was that elf’s name that brought us here?” Emma asked.

“Dobby? I think.” Dobby popped in at the call.

“The Grangeys call for Dobby?”

“Er Dobby, is it possible for you to grab some clothes for my wife and I?” Dan asked.

“Dobby already has packed all The Grangeys belongings. The clothes be in the closet. The other house belongings be in storage of Lord Black. Is this o.k? Did Dobby do o.k?” Dobby put on full out elf puppy dog eyes.

“Um yes Dobby. You did good. But how did you do it so quickly? And the whole house?” Emma asked.

“Magic!” Dobby popped out again.

“Right. Shower. Then bed. Goodnight husband.” Emma headed towards the bathroom.

“Goodnight my love.” Dan replied and began to try and get comfortable on the couch. At that moment Arned popped in and made the couch larger and gave Dan a comfortable pillow. 

When Dan raised an eyebrow, Arned simply replied.“Arned is also married, has said stupid things to wife many times. I be understanding.” The elf popped away to the sound of Dan’s chuckling. 

When Emma emerged from the shower in a thick robe, toweling her hair, she noticed the larger couch.

“What happened to the couch?” she asked.

“Magic!” Dan exclaimed happily, and turned to face the fire and try to get some sleep.

Emma rolled her eyes and headed for bed. Tomorrow will be another long day of talking, and plans. They should intensify their daughter’s physical training as well she mused. Tomorrow. They would work on plans tomorrow. She rolled on her side and tried to get some rest herself.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The next morning found Remus floo calling Andromeda Tonks.

“Remus is everything alright? Where is Sirius?” Andy asked in a panic.

Remus chuckled. “No Andromeda, everyone is well at the moment. I do have a need to speak with you at Sirius’ request, as he is out of the country at the moment. Your husband as well.”

“What about Remus?” Andromeda said apprehensively.

“There is a muggleborn witch, who is close friends with Harry Potter. She is in need of a magical guardian, and Sirius thought that you would be an excellent fit for the role. She is here now with her parents.” Remus said.

Andromeda took a moment to think. “Can you give Ted and I an hour?”

“Yes. That will be fine. I will be waiting for your call.”

“I will see you then Remus.” Andromeda disconnected the floo call.

As Remus stood up, his knees cracked as he stretched his back.

“Why in the name of all that is holy, are you on your knees with your head in the fireplace?” Dan asked coming into the room, scratching his stomach through his t shirt. It was clear he had just woke up.

“It is one of the main ways that wizards communicate with each other. We need to have a chat with everyone else. Let’s go find the ladies shall we.” Remus said with a small grin.

They heard the soft pop of an elf signaling its arrival. “The Ladies Granger are already sitting for breakfast Masters Lupin and Granger.” Arned said.

“Follow me. I can show you the way Dan.” Remus stated.

They found the ladies in the family dinning room, sipping on tea. Hermione was having a fried egg with toast. While her mother was having sausage and bacon with toast and marmalade.

Remus cleared his throat. The two ladies noticed them, and Remus could see Hermione tense while looking at her father. 

Dan quickly made his way over to Hermione and hugged her in her chair. “I am shocked, and disappointed, but I love you with all of my heart. We will work through this as a family.” He kissed her temple and took a seat next to her.

Remus began the conversation. “Dan and Emma. There are a few things that we should talk about. First of all I think it would be best for Hermione to have a magical guardian.” Remus raised a hand to forestall questions for a moment. “Please let me explain. In the magical world, muggleborns are given a magical guardian and usually that person is the Headmaster of Hogwarts. They have the ability to act in loco parentis. Meaning, The Headmaster will act as her parent while she is at school.” He saw an explosion about to occur, and he raised his hands once again. “Please let me finish, because it’s going to get worse. I would like to get it out all at once before you both blow the roof off. Even though Hermione is your daughter, as a muggle you essentially have no rights to make decisions for her in the magical world. From her education to whatever money is in the vaults you have set up for her at Gringotts.” And that was enough to make Emma Granger see red.

“How fucking dare those foul people try and control my daughter like that! We are her parents! We love and want to protect her, while they can barely stand her because she is not a pureblood!” She said that last word with venom.

Remus placed a hand on Emma’s arm and looked her in the eye. He made a head jerk over to her husband and hoped that she understood what he needed her to do. He needed her to calm down so that she could help him calm the anger that he could see Dan was trying to desperately reign in. He had recognized the fire in his eyes and knew that if Dan did not retain his calm state there would be problems within the family again.

“If we could all take a breath for a moment, I do have a solution.” Remus offered in the face of the Granger parents ire.

“What do you suggest Professor?” Hermione asked.

Remus watched as Emma came around the table and sat in her husband’s lap with her arms around his neck. Dan leaned his head against his wife’s. Using her as an anchor to calm his rioting emotions.

“Sirius has a cousin. Her name is Andromeda Tonks. She was cast out of the family for refusing to go through with an arranged marriage, but when she finally did marry, she married a muggleborn. A very nice man named Ted Tonks.”

“Her family actually disowned her for marrying a muggleborn?” At Remus’ nod, Emma continued. “That’s just wrong.”

“You have to understand. Most of the pureblood elite families still arrange the marriage of their children. They are more strategical, political and financial moves rather than true love. Not only do muggleborns tend to shun our traditions, they have no political clout, nor are they usually very wealthy. Think of it as the muggle monarchy of past.” Remus said.

“Yes that does make sense now.” Hermione stated. “The British monarchy in the past often married their cousins and sometimes their half siblings. All in an attempt to keep their bloodline pure.”

“Yes but we non magicals have evolved and learned from our mistakes. Why haven’t witches and wizards?” Dan asked.

“That is an even longer discussion for some other time. For now let us get back on topic. Sirius would like Andromeda to sponsor you for the house of Black. He has had her reinstated into the house, and she has agreed to do it.” Remus said

“Wait why can’t Sirius do it?” Hermione asked.

“Because he is a single male. You will soon be sixteen years old.” Remus stated as if the answer was obvious.

“But I still don’t understand wh….” Hermione was cut off by her father. 

“If my rudimentary understanding of this culture is correct, some would presume that he would possibly be grooming a future wife?” Dan asked Remus.

“That is correct. Or attempting to groom one for his heir.” Remus looked at Hermione. He watched as it finally dawned on the witch.

“HARRY?! But that’s just…that’s...”

“Yes. Well that my dear is the way the British magical world thinks.” 

“What would this magical guardian do? What is her purpose when it comes to our daughter?” Emma asked. She had tried to get up from her husband’s lap but he was not having it. He held her tighter against his body.

“Andy will be tasked with helping Hermione ease into our society. The do’s and dont’s so to speak. Navigating British magical society can be devastating for a muggleborn. There are obscure laws that if broken can start a blood feud. Magically raised children learn the rules from the cradle.” He took a breath. “She will also teach you comportment. Meaning; how to behave as a young woman should in our society.”

“Why is it only young women who have to behave?” Hermione demanded angrily. 

“Oh there are rules for young men as well. Trust me when I tell you it is all very confusing.” Remus sighed.

He then turned his attention back to Emma and Dan. “As for you two, she will be a go between the magical world and yourselves. There are many things that the ministry feels that they can get away with when it comes to the notification of muggle parents of their muggleborn children. She can also run interference on your behalf for any contracts that someone may want signed.” Remus said.

“What type of contracts?” Emma asked.

“Betrothal being key among them. There are also indentured contracts. Contracts for business. There are contracts for just about anything in our world.” Remus finished.

“They can marry off my baby to anyone?!” Dan yelled. His wife soothed him with kisses to his neck, while running her hands through his hair. Dan took deep breaths to try and reign in his temper.

“It is rare, but in theory yes. That is why it is important for Hermione to have Andy to help you. She would be sponsoring Hermione in the name of the House of Black. And trust me when I tell you that anyone stupid enough to cross Sirius will meet a very sticky end.” Remus said fiercely of his friend.

Dan looked at his wife and she nodded. “Then I say yes. We need someone who can help us navigate this new world. We go months without knowing anything about our daughter, and after everything that you two have told me, it sounds like this is just what we need. I would however like to meet this Andromeda if that is ok?” Dan asked.

“Remus nodded his head. “She will be here in less than an hour.” Remus turned to look at Hermione. “Before she gets here however we have a few more things to discuss.”

Emma insisted on getting off of Dan’s lap so that the man could get some breakfast. Dan took some toast, sausage, bacon, grilled potatoes and some black coffee. He thought he was finished, until his wife cleared his throat. Dan reluctantly took some fruit and tomato slices and put it on his plate. Grumbling under his breath about nagging wives and eating what he wanted. Remus had to hide a chuckle.

“Between last night and this morning, I’m not sure how much more I can take.” Emma said.

“This has less to do with magic, and more to do with Hermione’s attitude.” Remus began.

“Oh. Is there a problem?” Dan asked between a bite of sausage.

“Hermione. I only say this because I care. Harry cares about you like a sister he really does, but you are in danger of losing that friendship.” Remus stated plainly.

“What? Why?” Hermione was really confused.

“Because as even you yourself pointed out yesterday, it is very much your bossy know it all persona.” Remus stated plainly.

“Excuse me Remus. But what do you mean?” Emma was irked at the put down.

“I want to give you the perspective Harry shared with me. You are his friend Hermione. Not his mother.” Hermione’s eyes and mouth were wide open.

“I’ve never...” Hermione started to say, but was cut off mid sentence.

“You badger them to do their homework.” He put his hands up in a gesture for her to wait. “Yes. In theory that is a good thing, but it’s also the fact that you constantly make them feel inadequate because you feel they are not as smart as you. You want them to add far too much to their original work. Which I can tell you brought their grade down. Another thing that really annoys Harry is your put down of the magical world. Ron as a pureblood, doesn’t like it either Yes we are old fashioned and traditional, but for many of us it is all that we know. It is our culture, and we make the best life that we can. It is not perfect...to be honest it can be downright cumbersome, but is what most of us know. It is another reason why that even families that believe in equality for all witches and wizards, are wary of muggleborns in society. You tend to want to drag us by the ear into a new way of thinking quickly. It takes time.”

“Wait a minute. Harry was raised in the muggle world. He should understand that it has far more benefits in terms of equality.” Hermione stated.

Remus took a deep breath. And then another as he rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. He looked to Dan. “I am going to have to be very blunt to your daughter and the both of you. Please know that she is fast becoming a cub to me, and I mean no harm. She is a member of my pack; family if you will.”

Dan looked at his wife, and they both agreed. They knew that Remus would not hurt their child.

“As you are muggle raised, are you aware of the story of the Tortoise and the Hare?” Remus asked Hermione as he stood and walked to stand at a wall opposite from where she was sitting.  
“Yes of course. The tortoise won the race because...oh dear.” Hermione gasped. 

“Exactly. You are the Hare Hermione. So sure that you are right all of the time, that you do not see another way around the problem. You want to go charging in with all of your new ideas and ways to change the wizarding world. Many of them are very good ideas. But new ideas take time to implement. Your heart is in the right place, but your mouth runs away from you. The teachers have noticed it as well.” Remus stated.

Hermione was almost in full blown panic. Her marks meant the world to her. Even knowing what she now knew, she always wanted to do her best. “What do you mean professor?” She asked.

“What is your ranking for your year group?” He asked.

She held her head high. “I was the top of my class for my year.” she said.

Remus shook his head and met her eyes dead on. “You are the top of your class for your year...in Gryffindor.” He deadpanned.

 

Hermione was floored. “Why only Gryffindor? I thought it was across all of the houses.

Remus shook his head. “No Hermione. Your house standings are posted in your house. Your overall year grade is given at your request from your Head of House. Hermione, you barely rank in the top ten for your year.” Remus felt bad for breaking the girl’s spirit even more. 

“What?!” Hermione was beyond shocked. “I make sure my essays are impeccable and on time, if not early and...” She was cut off by Remus again. He still had his back against the wall with his arms crossed.

“And almost a foot longer than what was asked for in the first place! Look. Hermione. You are a smart witch, but NO ONE appreciates being brow beaten in the way that you do it.” Remus sighed again. “You are a smart young lady so think about it. How many assignments do you think that the professors have to grade?” Remus waited. Emma was the first to speak.

“Honey I think what he is alluding to, is that the teachers set limits for a reason. There are far more of you than there is of the one teacher. I was a student assistant in university. If all of the students made extra work for the professors, it would take forever to grade the papers and get it back to the students.” She mused.

Remus shook his head. “Hermione you have an eidetic memory it would seem. But the teachers do not want to hear word for word what the text says. They have already read it. They want you to put it in your own words. Not verbatim what the text says.” Remus sighed and checked the time. “I believe Andromeda will be here soon. We will continue this conversation another time.” Remus stood and looked at the crestfallen witch before him. He placed a finger under her chin and made her face him.

“I tell you this not to hurt you little one. But to help you. If you want to make your life here, these are the things you need to know.” Remus left the room.

Dan made his daughter look at him. “I know what he said hurt you peanut, but he has a point. You can’t act that way with people. Especially your friends. For now let’s discuss something else. Your mother and I want to work on some things with you.” Dan looked to his wife.

“Do you remember us talking about how we spent time in the military?” she asked. Hermione nodded.

“Your father and I want to do physical training with you. You have said yourself that wizards and witches are useless without a wand. This will give you the added advantage in an emergency.” Emma smiled at her daughter.

Hermione took in all that her mother said. She knew war was coming. Knew the dangers around her. She knew that it was time to start fighting back. She looked her father square in the eye. 

“When do we start?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning...sex.

Harry was finding that this whole new world of virtual freedom during his summers, was so exciting that he didn’t know what to do with himself at times. He had made friends with of all people...vampires! 

They were amazing! He had learned so many things from them in such a short time. Such as the fact that although magic is magic, different magical races have magic that is unique to the species. 

He learned more about magical races in a couple of days, than he had in all of his years at Hogwarts. At school the only thing that you learned when it came to other magical races, were that house elves were happy servants. And that goblins were blood thirsty money grabbers. 

Goblins he might add, who were always good and kind to him. More kind than the majority of the wizards he had encountered by the way. What a fucking joke he mused. How could Hogwarts possibly be the best school in the world? It seemed that so much was lacking in the curriculum there.

He, Fred and George, had explored the property that they would be staying at for what worked out to be the next nine months. George was beyond salivating at this point, and had now progressed to sheer bliss. He had his nose in a book about the plants of this part of the world, and their uses. He spent a large part of his time rethinking his many ideas for the shop that him and Fred wanted to open. 

Even with his loves excitement of all of the new things that they were able to learn in the library of the house, Harry had felt that him and the twins had become closer as a triad.

But Harry had insisted that he would spend some time with each twin individually. He wanted them to know that he saw them as separate people. Harry got the feeling that even though they were used to it, it hurt them a little that some people who were supposed to be close to them (family) couldn’t tell them apart, let alone that they had different interests and strengths. 

But now the time of blissful comfort and safety of exploration had come to an end. He was currently down by the pond, working on some of the meditation exercises that Caleb had started him on after his brief stay in the clinic with Natasha. He was concentrating on the motions of the water and letting his mind begin to retreat a little bit at a time. Caleb had taught him that easing into a meditative state slowly, was the best way to help focus the mind. He was just beginning to feel his muscles relax and eyelids droop, when Fred had called his name. Harry’s head snapped back.

“Hey Fred. What’s going on?” Harry asked scared out of his wits. He realized that he was close to attacking his boyfriend with the blade that sat at his waste. Caleb had taught him, ‘We may wield a wand, but never forget a backup. And then be sure to back up your backup’ Harry had taken those words to heart given what he had been through in his life.

Fred cupped his cheek. He had known better than to disturb a person when they were meditat. He had come upon Caleb in a similar state one time. He was intent on asking him about a charms question he had come across while reading in the extensive library, and found himself on his back with an arm to his throat, and a knife in his face...specifically his right eye socket. “Sorry to scare you Harry, but Sirius is back, and he said it is time to begin the ritual.”

“Oh. O.k.” Harry said a bit hesitantly, as he removed his hand from the hilt. “Um…right then. I guess I should get going.” Harry stood up with Fred’s help. He continued to hold Fred’s hand back to the house. He knew that this was coming, but it still made him a little more than nervous.

He knew he shouldn’t be so apprehensive about the ritual and the healing he would have to go through, but he was. He had tried to accept the way that he truly looked. But if he was to be honest with himself, he would like to live without glamours. His biggest concern was if Fred and George would accept him if he looked too different after he was healed. 

 

As they made their way back inside the house, Sirius was waiting for him wearing light gray cotton pants, and a white cotton button down shirt. He grabbed Harry and gathered him into a strong hug. 

Harry only stiffened for a fraction of a moment. He was finally getting used to people hugging him.“You’re back! I’ve missed you Sirius!”

“Missed you too pup.” Sirius took a moment to inhale Harry’s scent. The pup was safe and whole. “Come into the sitting room. There are some people I want to introduce you to. Fred and George. You two troublemakers as well.” Sirius gestured for them to follow him.

“Did he...” George began  
“...call us troublemakers?”

“I do believe I did. Now come along. We don’t have all day. Oh. Ron was kind enough to show me to your trunks.” Sirius said impatiently as he pulled the trunks from his pocket and re sized them.

“I’m offended!” started George.  
“Wounded even. I’m completely...”  
“Devastated that someone...”  
“That we admire would think...”  
“We would be troublemakers!” They finished together.

Sirius just rolled his eyes and shook his head. “In here you miscreants. Time waits for no one!” Sirius motioned for them to follow him into the sitting room, and gestured for them to take a seat.

“I have some people to introduce you to. This is Cara. She is a mind healer in the wizarding world, and a psychiatrist in the muggle world.” Cara stepped forward and shook Harry’s hand. She was a rather tall woman with long brown curly hair that was pulled back in a high pony tail. Harry noticed that before she had stepped forward, she had her arm around the waist of the first vampire that he had ever met.

“A pleasure to meet you young man. Please be assured that all of our meetings will be private, and will not be discussed with anyone, unless you give your express permission.” She gave him a warm smile. Sirius continued. “She along with some of the others here, will help in other parts of your training. Along with your mind healing sessions.

“I thank you in advance madame.” Harry gave a respectful nod in her direction.

“You already know Natasha. She will be supervising our medical condition as well as assisting with your education in Charms and Herbology. She will also be teaching you beginning healing and emergency medicine.” Harry smiled and waved at the woman he was becoming to think of as an aunt of sorts.

“You’ve met Leo. He runs a few muggle fitness gyms. Even though as a vamp, he is far stronger and faster than us humans, he knows what the human body can endure and what it cannot. So don’t worry too much. He is also ICW certified to teach Defense against the Dark Arts.” Leo stepped forward and put his hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Oh you should worry little one. I may tone down my abilities for my human clients, but I expect you to perform to the best of _human_ abilities. You have much to learn child, and I have a lot to teach you.” Leo gave him a light squeeze of his shoulder, and stepped back.

“This is Aditi. She is a potions Mistress. World renowned, well all except for England...racist pricks that they are.” Aditi was an asian woman of average height and weight with long black hair that had a sprinkling of gray.

She addressed the boys with an accent that sounded as if it was Indian. She turned to Fred and George. “I understand that you two are pranksters?” They both nodded. “I am the undisputed queen of the pranks back home. But let me be clear, there will be no pranking in my class. As you both know, potions are extremely volatile in most cases. I will be reviewing what you have been taught this far. As well as introducing you to new ideas that according to my colleagues and Sirius, are seriously lacking from your education. Please be mindful of my rules gentlemen. Are we clear?” She asked.

“Crystal.” They said in stereo.

Sirius continued.“Besides your regular studies, each of these people will be here to help with your physical/combat training. They each have a specialty, in defense that you will find you will need when we get back home. They are to be treated with respect. They are taking their time away from their own lives to try and make sure that we all survive the chaos that is wizarding Britain.” Sirius took a breath and looked at the twin terrors. 

“Fred and George. There will be plenty of time to develop your product line so don’t worry.” Sirius said. Much to both Fred and George’s relief. 

“There will be a very strict schedule to follow. We” Sirius motioned to the other instructors. “Have come up with such a schedule.” Sirius went to the desk in the corner and came back with three pieces of paper and handed it to the three youths. 

Sirius and the rest of the instructors chuckled as they watched the three young men’s eyes nearly bulge completely out of their sockets.

_Tentative Schedule: will adjust as needed_

_Everyday you will wake up at 6:00 am. You will have breakfast and do a mile run (will increase as time goes on.) You will also be put through various other exercises to increase your stamina. Workouts will change to add variety. During this time we will also be teaching you hand to hand combat. Keep in mind that as your skills progress, so will your morning routine._

_Monday_  
9:00-11:00 Potions  
-Lunch  
Noon-1:30 Charms  
2:00-4:00 DADA (to include dueling with a wand)  
4:00-5:30 Transfiguration  
-Dinner  
7:00-8:00 Basics of Healing/Emergency Healing

_Tuesday_

9:00-4:00pm same as monday  
4:00pm-6pm weapons training  
-Dinner

_Wednesday_

Repeat of Monday

_Thursday_

Repeat of Tuesday

_Friday_

6:00 a.m-4:00pm Same as Monday  
Free for the rest of the Day. However you should take the time to study, as you will be quizzed every Saturday on all subjects you were taught the previous week.

_Saturday_

You will be quizzed on all book subjects from the previous week. You will be free the rest of the day. It will be in your interest to study.

_Sunday_

8:00am-10:00am Ancient Runes/Modern Runes  
Free time

Sirius looked to the twins. “This is going to be hard work. So if you can’t do this say so now, and I will get you back home.”

The twins looked at each other for long moments. They then turned to Sirius and said “We’re in.” They had watched as Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

Sirius turned his full attention to his godson. “Harry the witches that will be performing the ritual that Natasha discussed with you prior to you coming here, are waiting in the room that we will be using for our extended healing. It’s time pup.” Sirius gave a gentle squeeze to Harry’s left shoulder.

Harry nodded his head. “I’m ready...I think.” Harry followed Natasha and Sirius up the staircase to a very nice large bedroom with two queen sized beds. The walls were done in soft blue with cream accents along the corners and the large patio door that overlooked the garden. He noticed the women surrounding one of the beds. 

Natasha placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder and turned him to face her. “Harry. These ladies are members of a coven called The Divine Coven of the Lady Eir. All of them follow the old ways, but they also incorporate the new magicks. In this ritual, we will be cleansing the soul piece from your head first. After that, I will break the bind on your magical core. Then I will put you in a magical coma, that will fix the long term malnutrition, the scars on your body, and any other maladies that mother magic feels that you need to have fixed. However...” 

Natasha motioned for an olive skinned woman, with dark black, bone straight shoulder length hair and hazel eyes over to them.

“This is Lauren. She has a point she wishes to bring up with you and your mates. And Sirius of course.” Natasha looked to the other woman and nodded for her to speak. “Lauren?”

“While the soul piece may give your enemy a connection to you, it _may_ also give you information on his movements, thoughts and ideas. I am a Healer yes, but I have also been a soldier. If you could train your mind to channel only what benefits you, then this could be a tactical advantage.” Lauren waited for the young one to come to a decision.

Harry didn’t hesitate to get his point across. “I want to say this clearly. I. Want. It. Gone!” Harry pointed to his scar. “This evil thing has been nothing but trouble. I want him out of my damn head! My mind should be my own and not influenced by some psychopath.” Fred and George on either side of him, held him tight around his waist and shoulders in a show of support.

 

“Thank you Lauren, for your suggestion. However I agree with my godson. He is only fourteen years old and he should not bear this burden.” Sirius said firmly.

“I understand Sirius, I just wanted to give you options.” She turned to Harry. “You are a brave young man. Let’s go kick the sorry bastard’s ass.” She winked at Harry and returned to her previous position.

Natasha straightened up her spine in a preemptive strike posture. From what she knew of Sirius, this was not going to end well. His temper was not that great to begin with she was sure, but those foul beasts he was forced to be around while he was in that prison had done a serious number on his mindscape. 

He had seen the immediate aftermath of the beating Harry had taken from that filth known as the _uncle_ , but she doubted that he had seen the more ‘permanent’ scarring. “Harry. I need you to drop the glamours, and strip down to your underwear for us to begin.” 

Harry complied with his eyes fixed on the floor. He was beginning to come to terms with his abuse, but it still embarrassed him to have people see his body. The only people in the room were Sirius, the twins, the coven, and Natasha. 

When Harry dropped the glamours, there was a huge gasp of horror. Even from Sirius who had not seen the full extent of the abuse. 

Harry had words carved into his skin. ‘Freak, useless, nobody, just die.’ His right eye sagged a little from what looked like an infection of some sort that didn’t heal properly. There were cuts everywhere and...Sirius saw red. 

Fred and George braced Harry on both sides and held his hands, attempting to show him their support. But Sirius couldn’t see past his rage. He did not pay attention to the shame and hurt on his godson’s face. He was too livid to have a rational thought and got into George’s face, as he was the closest of the two.

“You son of a bitch! You kept your word to Harry sure, but not to tell anyone about this?! I swear to fucking Merlin I will...” What he was about to say was cut off with a yelp, as Natasha had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and flung him across the room into a large over stuffed chair. All with minimal effort. She leaned over him dangerously, and grabbed him at the nape of the neck. Not much different than a mama scolding a puppy. 

The rest of the women were glaring daggers at him. He knew he was screwed. It was in their nature to see to the child first. However testosterone, tended to sometimes make the most level headed male want to hit something first.

“I will say this one time Sirius Black.” Natasha began heatedly. Oh she was pissed. Her ‘nephew’ was in pain, and she could kill Black right now. She wouldn’t, but she would threaten him just the same.

“Do not make the mistake of scaring Harry again in the fashion that you just did.” She used her head to indicate where Harry was behind them. Harry was standing with a look of sad determination. Tears were slowly streaming down his cheeks. In a display of powerful accidental magic, he had his right arm straight out in front of him with his palm outward. Harry had managed to wandlessly erect a protective barrier in front of George, Fred, and himself.

Natasha had put up a privacy bubble. “I know you are upset. I want to rip the spleen out of his so called relatives through their noses, but you will calm down right now or I will throw you out on your ass during this process. The boy needs your love and support. He does not need to see the anger that you have about him not telling you what his old life was like. He will once again blame himself for what he has been through.” She put herself even more in his personal space and made a low hissing sound. “You will apologize profusely and you will mean it. Do not attempt to cross swords with me Sirius. I have the magic of human witches and vampires running through the blood in my veins. You will lose spectacularly. Are we clear?” Natasha bared her incisors and her eyes glowed.

Sirius was ashamed of himself. He knew that he had a temper, and he thought that he had worked on it. But he was still a big bundle of impulse acting on instinct, instead of facts as usual. Natasha was right. Harry didn’t need this side of Sirius right now. He needed his love and support. Sirius looked into the eyes of Natasha and nodded his head in understanding. He also knew that female vamps were especially brutal towards people who hurt children. He also knew that Natasha could snap his spine without blinking an eye. “Crystal clear milady.” Sirius sighed and rubbed his hands down his face. “I fucked up didn’t I?”

Natasha’s eyes softened and she placed a hand on his shoulder. “That you did you jerk. You need to learn to control your emotions Sirius, or they can cost you dearly. Now get your ass over there, and hug him. Let him know that all is well and that you still love him.” 

Sirius nodded and stood from the chair that Natasha had ‘placed’ him in and made his way over to his godson, who had not lowered his shield. But instead of addressing Harry, he turned his focus to George. “I apologize for my behavior.” Sirius shook his head sadly. “My temper is famous I’m afraid. Actually, the Black temper is quite famous in all of the U.K, and many parts of Europe. In Fact...” Sirius had drifted off topic again. It happened with a lot of frequency since his stay in Azkaban. He tended to drift from one point to the next without ever realizing it. The sound of a throat clearing from behind him brought him back. He could recognize Natasha’s annoyance in a crowd of millions.

“Er...right. The point is, that I was wrong. I can’t promise not to blow my top from time to time. But I swear to you; unless you hurt my pup here, you have nothing to fear from me.” Sirius waited. He would have tried to shake George’s hand but the shield was still up. 

Sirius found himself staring into those green, almost glowing eyes.

Harry slowly lowered his hand while looking at the man who he saw as a father figure of sorts. Tears shining brightly in his eyes. “There is nothing I would love more than for us to to be a family. But please don’t make the mistake of thinking that I won’t protect them if I can.” Harry locked his eyes with Sirius’.  
“Even from you.” Harry’s eyes went hard at the last statement.

Sirius fell to his knees in front of Harry and grabbed his hands while looking into his eyes. “Oh pup please never fear me. I’m...I’m not right I know. I have a temper yes, but I will **_never_** hurt you. I may yell and scream at frik and frak, but I won’t put my hands on them, unless it’s in self defense or immediate defense of you. I was angry at your worthless relatives, and I lashed out at George. I am so sorry.” Sirius pleaded.

Harry helped Sirius to stand and grabbed him in a fierce hug. “We will get help Sirius. For the both of us.” 

Fred and George looked at each other and then looked at Natasha. Natasha nodded her head and placed her hand on Sirius’ shoulder. “It’s time Sirius.”

The two men separated. Natasha led Harry over to the first bed and had Harry sit down. “Harry. I need to take a peak into your mind.” Once again she knew what He would do,

“Wait what? You want to use Legilimency on him?” Sirius asked.

Natasha took a deep breath to calm her temper. She stood to face Sirius. “Sirius do you trust me?”

“Of course I do. We wouldn’t be...”

“Do you trust Caleb?”

Sirius narrowed his eyes. “With my life.”

“Then trust Caleb to send someone whom _he_ also trusts with _his_ life to help his kin.” Natasha stared Sirius down.

“Oh alright.” Sirius said in a huff and folded his arms. Harry snorted.

Natasha turned back to Harry. “I want you to relax.” Natasha’s voice turned deeper and smoother. “Find your calm place inside of your mind. The place that Caleb told you would be the center of your _kavina_. The place where your mind and your magic come together as one.” Natasha felt him slowly begin to relax, and proceeded to enter his mind. 

Harry closed his eyes and tried to focus. Caleb had taught him in the brief time that he had been at the village how to meditate, and it did wonders for his nightmares. He still had a long way to go, but it was eons better than he was when he began.

Attempting a mind walk could be painful on one who had no training in mind protection. If you could get the subject to stay at their focal point, you minimize the pain.

As Natasha entered his mind, she ignored the memories in front of her as they may distract her concentration. Plus looking at them would be an invasion of privacy. She was looking for something very specific. The mind when by itself has a uniform color. When possessed in some fashion, the possession is not the same color as the rest. Natasha scanned the area. ‘Got you, you son of bitch.’

Natasha went to the area that did not solely belong to Harry. She could sense the evil coming off of this...thing.

Natasha stopped in front of it. “Leave this place now.”

The soul piece of Voldemort was strong. _I do not fear you beast!_

“No. I’m sure you don’t. And for the record, you waste of space, the name is Natasha. Now. I am here to have a little chat.” She made sure her shields were intact and stepped closer. “Look. I’m suurre there is some reason why you’re a dick. You probably didn’t get enough hugs or some bullshit like that, but I don’t have all day to debate with you. Now. Once again. You need to leave this place.”

_You are attempting to kill me are you not beast?_

“Ugh. Spare me your British “pure blood” idiocy. I do not have much time. I’m just here to find out what makes you tick I suppose you could say. You see I love...”

There was an unholy scream, and she could feel Harry start to panic. She needed to end this soon.

“Ahh so it’s love is it? Well thanks for the information, but I must be going. I have many things to accomplish today.” Natasha began to withdraw from Harry’s mind, when something latched onto her throat and tried to strangle her. She thought about her love for Caleb and New Hope. Her love for Harry and his quiet inner strength. The love that Harry had for Sirius, Fred and George.

The force holding onto her let her go, and screamed. Natasha didn’t waste anytime and flew from Harry’s mind.

Everyone watched as Natasha scrambled on the floor away from Harry across the room and leaned against a dresser, clutching her throat.

She noticed Harry writhing on the bed, with Sirius at his side trying to calm him.

“It’s...love.” Natasha said in between gasps. “Do...it...now.”

“Agreed.” called out Lauren “Stasis spell now. It will help to keep the rest of his body still. If he continues to thrash around, he could hurt himself.”

Sirius rushed to comply. 

“Corina. Get the calming potion and spell it into his stomach.” Called out Lauren.

George was helping Natasha to stand. “What’s going on?” He asked.

“We’re out of time. When I was speaking with _it_ , I was able to scan it’s thoughts. It sensed that I was there to help destroy it.” Natasha looked to Sirius. “It is going to attempt a full possession.” 

“NO!” Sirius roared and fell to his knees. “Help him please!”

“I will. Fred, George help Sirius up and stay in the corner until I call for you.” Lauren said. “Ladies get into position. Natasha you remember your role?”

“Ensure it is contained and then destroyed. Got it.”

The seven witches and one vampire gathered around the bed, that was now Harry’s.

Lauren made eye contact with Haley and gave a miniscule nod. Then she turned to the males in the room. She took her wand and summoned theirs, while Haley placed a barrier between them and the ritual. Naturally, the men panicked and began to shout and try to break the barrier down.

“We can not have you interfere. But you can help us all the same. Project all of the love that you have for him. Any happy times he has had with others. When I tell you to, hold onto each other and project those feelings. This vile beast cannot handle love, and the power of it will force the spirit to flee. Don’t worry. We will take care of Harry.” Lauren gave them a kind smile. 

Sirius just stared at her. “Be sure that you do.” As the stare off ended, the ritual began.

“I am Lauren. Daughter of Mariss. I call upon the spirit of my mother to help protect this child.” She sliced her palm. She then took the blood and drew ancient ruins to his forehead. She passed the knife to her left.

“I am Corina. Daughter of Linda. I call upon the spirit of my mother to help protect this child.”

“I am Clara. Daughter of Francess. I call upon the spirit of my mother to help protect this child.”

“I am Shakina. Daughter of Fiona. I call upon the spirit of my mother to help protect this child.”

“I am Victoria. Daughter Lucinda. I call upon the spirit of my mother to help protect this child.”

“I am Felicia. Daughter of Connie. I call upon the spirit of my mother to help protect this child.”

“I am Haley. Daughter of Antonia. I call upon the spirit of my mother to help protect this child.”

After the last woman had drawn the ruin in her blood, the knife was placed in the center of Harry’s chest. 

The magic was swirling in the room. The curtains were billowing about as the pictures rattled on the walls. 

The women began chanting in a language that Sirius couldn’t hear very well. Sirius looked at the two men with him. They were clinging to each other for dear life

“We need to focus gentlemen. Gather all of our thoughts and feelings for him. I know that you love him, so I need you to focus. Draw on your strengths, because I know that you two have strength enough to handle this. Given that we can’t be out there.” Sirius gestured past the field holding them in. “He needs, us so pull it together.”

The twins looked at each other. 

“For Harry.” They said together. The men turned their full attention onto the ritual. Pouring all of their feelings of love into their magic, and all three held hands.

Suddenly they could see formations appear behind the seven witches. Ghosts of women whom Sirius assumed had been the mothers that where called upon. Each mother went to their daughters, and placed a hand on the right shoulder. It was at this point, that Harry began to start convulsing.

“I am Mariss, Daughter of Eleanor, Fourth High witch of the Coven. Ladies we are gathered here to save this child from the evil within him. I call upon the Goddess for her blessing. Give us the gift of a mother’s love to save this son of magic.”

A ball of pure light came down from the ceiling. It began to take the shape of a woman that Sirius had not seen in a long time.

“Lily.”Sirius whispered.

“I am Lily of the House of Potter. I thank you for your help with my son.” The apparition of Lily turned to Sirius. “I forgive you Sirius and so does James. You were stupid and reckless. I know now that you would give your life for your godson...I knew back then you idiot. But I swear. Fuck up again and I will find a way to castrate you and feed you your own bits. Teach my son to be a warrior, but make sure that he learns how to love and have fun.” 

She then looked to twins. “I approve. However if you hurt him, I will haunt you for the rest of your life. Prongs also said that he will prank you for eternity in the afterlife.” Everyone gave a chuckle until an ear piercing scream erupted from Harry.

“Ladies we need to go now.” Mariss said.

Before the last syllable was finished the apparition of Lily had turned and flew towards her son. Sirius watched in shocked amazement as Lily dove head first into her son’s scar and the other apparitions followed.

Natasha turned to the men. “Sirius now!”

Sirius, Fred, and George pushed all of the love and magic that they could towards the women and watched as a ball of pure magic flew away from them and flew into the scar.

_Lily scanned the area with the other women. In search of the spirit. She looked to the right and found it as it repeatedly battered her son._

_Lily saw blood. “High Witch Mariss. We need to split up and attack from both sides.”_

_"Agreed. Ladies split up. This is an open mind, so choose a weapon, imagine it, and use it. We focus on the love we have for our children. Use extreme prejudice. Go"._

_Lily ran towards the threat with Mariss. They took the spirit head on. Lily and Mariss were formidable in their attack. The entity left Harry alone in order to defend himself. The other witches were closing in around him._

_The spirit turned to Lily. “You’re dead Mudblood!”_

_“No shit asshole. You took my life, but the world will burn before I give you my son! Now!_

The witches converged on Voldemort and attacked, while Lily dragged her son away from the fight, and held him tight in her arms while rocking back and forth.

_“Listen to me son. You will be okay, but the recovery will be long. Your dad and I love you so much. Sirius is a good man. He is a bit...off, but he loves you so much my baby. He will take care of you. We never meant for this war to claim you as well, but your dad and I love you so much._

_“I’m so tired mum. I can’t do this anymore. Just let me die._

_No sweetheart. It will be over soon. Your father and I love you so much. And so do your friends and Sirius, and Fred and George._

Just then the spirit screamed again as it tried to battle the seven witches fighting him and the outpouring of love being thrust upon him. It turned and fled. 

As a black smoking ooze came from Harry’s scar, Natasha was able to capture all of it in. “Aditi!”  
The potions mistress came into the room with Leo and took the container.

“Got it. Leo let’s go!” Aditi and Leo raced to the basement. A special containment chamber had been made just for this. Aditi tossed it in and Leo cast cursed fire at it and slammed the door. They both ran out and threw up the strongest containment field they could around the room.

“Well.” Aditi breathed out heavily. “I do hope the next nine months will be less eventfull.

“You and me both.” Leo panted. “Come on. Let’s see if we’re needed up stairs.”

The seven mothers exited the scar. Lily was the last to come out. “Thank you so much for helping my baby. He will need his core unbound. His father placed a bind on his magic because he was a very powerful baby, and we were scared he might hurt himself or someone else. It should have been removed when he was seven, and that twinkling eyed bastard knew that.” 

She turned to Sirius. “Thank you again Padfoot.” She turned back to the ladies in the room. “May mother magic continue to bless you all.” And then an hour after it had started, the ritual was over and the apparitions disappeared.

“Take this fucking barrier down!” Sirius yelled. Lauren complied, and the men rushed towards Harry. Harry was sweating heavily, but his breathing had returned to normal. Natasha was waving her wand head to toe over Harry’s body.

“Natasha?” Sirius looked to her while rubbing his godson’s hand and arm.

Natasha and Lauren were working on making sure Harry was stable. 

“He is exhausted, but his vitals are stable. I don’t need the ladies here to remove the bindings, or initiate the healing coma, but at this point I am not willing to try it alone.” She looked to her colleague. “Lauren?”

“Agreed.” She looked to Sirius. “The time line will have to be pushed back a day. I want him to have at least twelve hours rest before we remove the binding to his core. His body has been through a lot and right now he needs to sleep.”

“I don’t care about the timeline. Take whatever rooms you guys need. I am not leaving him.”

“Neither are we.” The twins said.

“I understand. We will have food sent up to you. And don’t worry about us. We are witches and will make ourselves comfortable.” Lauren gave Sirius a smile and rubbed his shoulder. Afterward all the women filed out of the room. Leaving them alone with Harry. 

Sirius magically expanded the bed. “Well climb in boys and get comfortable. Don’t know about you, but I need some rest. Sirius took off his shoes, and lay down on Harry’s right side. Fred lay next to him on his left, while George lay against his brother.

“I wish I knew what the hell happened in there.” Sirius growled, while rubbing Harry’s scar affectionately.

“You and me both Sirius. I just...I just love him so much and it’s killing me to see him like this. He should be smiling. Why isn’t he smiling? George he isn’t..” Fred began to panic.

“Calm yourself brother mine.” George began to stroke Fred’s hair. “Focus on your breathing. Give me your hand Forge.” Fred turned to his brother as he always did when he was about to lose his temper. George took his brother’s hand and placed it on his chest. “Focus on the beating of my heart. That’s it. Just breathe. You are at peace and we are safe. Slow your breathing. We are okay. Harry is okay. Trust in what I am telling you, and follow your magic. Follow it to the place where we find the center of our soul.” George watched as Fred slowly fell into a deep sleep.

“Well that was different.” Sirius said dazedly. Staring at the twins.

“My brother and I are _very_...close. He tends to be erratic, even volatile with his emotions, I’m the calm to the storm so to speak. I have more control over my emotions. He helps me to realize when it’s time to get royally pissed off, and fly off the handle. We take care of each other. We always have and always will.”

Sirius looked to George and asked what he knew was the truth. “It can’t be easy with all of the siblings in that house?”

George shrugged. “It can get crowded, but we make it work. Lately though, things have been...strained between my mother and us.” George waived a hand to indicate himself and his brother.

Sirius waved his wand and had Fred and George switching spots so that George was closer to Harry. “How so?”

“Have you ever met Molly Weasley?” George asked while rubbing Harry’s arm as Sirius chuckled.

“She can be trying on one’s nerves I suppose.”

George nodded. “She means well, but her dream for our lives is not one that we share. She wants us to get “respectable” ministry jobs. Freddie and I want to open our own joke shop, and she is trying to squash that dream. She...doesn’t get us you know? It’s been like that all our lives.”

“I’m sure she loves you dearly.”

“Does she? Sometimes I feel that she was hoping that Freddie and I would take the place of her brothers. And when we didn’t live up to the fantasy, she was disappointed me thinks.”

Sirius sighed. “Let’s get some sleep. We can share family drama another time. I’ll have to tell you about my childhood sometime.”

George shook his head. “I think I’m going to get something to eat. I’m a bit too wired to try and sleep right now.” Just then Rose popped into the room. She magically set the table across the room, then snapped her fingers and food appeared on the table.

“I was told to bring you gentleman some food, but to keep it light. I hope that you enjoy your meal. Please let me know if you need anything else.” Rose spoke with a Latin accent, but her English was still impeccable. It was a far cry from what they were used to.

“Wait!” Sirius called out.

“Yes?” Rose asked.

“Your language skills are far different from what we are used to from house elves. I was just curious as to how?” Sirius asked. 

Rose looked to the other two people sleeping, and motioned Sirius and George to join her at the table.

“May I sit with you?” Rose asked

“Of course.” George said.

Rose took a seat at the table and folded her hands in her lap, and spoke in a low voice so as not to wake the others. “Please. Eat. You will need your strength. I am aware of the current state of house elves in your country. In this country, there are laws regarding our treatment. We share many things in common with our British kin, but there are many differences. For one we are required to be educated. Not only in how to take care of those that we serve, but in the basics of math and reading. Also. There are laws about how we are to be treated. Before we are bonded to a witch, wizard, or family, whatever the case may be, they are required to swear on their magic that they will treat us with compassion, fairness and kindness.”

“Wow.” George said.

 

“Yeah. No kidding.” Sirius chimed in, between a bite of his sandwich.

Rose gave a high pitched chuckle. “The witches and wizards that we serve also respect our magic. They know that although we are not human, we have powerful magic of our own. In England, you treat your house elves as glorified slaves. Giving elves clothes in my country means it is a sign that we have done well. In your country it is a mark of shame. I am bonded to Miss Natasha, and she treats me with respect and dignity.”

“That’s...that’s amazing.” Sirius whispered.

Rose got up from her chair. “You need to rest gentlemen. Get some sleep.” She disappeared with a pop.

“I’m going to bed. This is just...wow.” Sirius got up after downing his orange juice. He walked over to the bed and got under the covers. It seemed that the moment his head hit the pillow, he was asleep. 

George watched as he snuggled closer to Harry, and knew that it would not be long before he was deeply asleep. Harry was his anchor to reality and humanity and Sirius needed the contact. 

George got up from the table after finishing his meal of soup, a sandwich, and tea and made his way to the door. He made his way down the stairs into the sitting room. He came face to face with Leo.

Leo was sitting in an armchair in the formal parlor sipping brandy while staring into the fire, contemplating the events of the day. 

The women of the house were...somewhere on the property, doing God knows what. He learned a long time ago that when it came to inner workings of women in large groups; be they mortal, vampire, or witch, a man was safest to be elsewhere while there was plotting going on.

He had seen bad men in his lifetime. But to witness the true manifestation of evil was...unsettling. Being a vampire, he knew that although he was immortal, he was not omnipotent and could be killed. Even with that knowledge, he would never do what this monster did.

Harry was just a child. He had lost so much in his short time, and to be chased by this...demon. Leo was broken from his musings by the sound of a redhead walking into the room.

Leo looked at the boy. He saw the storm brewing in his eyes. The kid was tired but he was fighting the chance to sleep. Leo was fascinated by the boy. He was fiercely loyal to his brother and Harry. He was patient and observant, which would make sense of why he was so good at potions. Leo looked at him and could tell he needed some form of release. He sat his glass down and stood.

“Follow me.” Leo said as he walked from the room.

George didn’t know what he had expected when he walked into the room where Leo was sitting nursing his drink. He did know that the emotions that he was feeling were about to overwhelm him. He really liked Leo, with the short time that he had been around him. He was quiet, but a fierce warrior. So when Leo said follow me, he did as he was told.

Leo led George to the west end of the house where the gym was set up. He walked into the large room that he was quite proud of and went towards the heavy bag. He picked up a pair of gloves and handed them to George.

“Put these on.”

George looked at the strange things that were thrust into his hands.

Leo rolled his eyes at the British upbringing that this wizard had. He helped George into the heavy bag gloves and placed him in front of the bag.

“My two questions are. What is on my hands? And what are you asking me to do.

“Forgive me Mr. Weasley. This is called a heavy bag. The gloves on your hands help protect them from damage.” Leo took a stance behind the bag to hold it.

“Hit it as hard as you can.”

“What?” George asked

 

Leo moved around the heavy bag and put himself into George’s personal space. “I said. Hit it as hard as you can.”

George looked at Leo and then back at the thing in front of him. He punched it hard. Then he watched as Leo rolled his eyes at him.

“Good grief. If this is all you Brits are capable of, the world is doomed. HIT THE MOTHER FUCKER!”

“What do you want from me?!” George said staring up at Leo and getting angry. 

Leo looked at George, then he grabbed him by the collar of his robes. “Your brother is in distress. Your lover was near death. Tell me little boy. How do you handle the stress? Do you go off into the woods and cry your little heart out? How does it feel to know you can’t protect them all? What happens when the jokes don’t work anymore?!” As Leo had hoped, George lunged for him.

Leo dodged his punch easily and grabbed the arm that tried to strike him and put it behind George’s back. 

He spoke in a low tone, between clinched teeth into George’s ear. “The next time you try to fight me, be sure that you’re capable. My wife’s mother was probably faster than you and she was a mortal.” Leo released him. 

“Now hit the damn bag.”

And George did exactly that. He hit the bag with everything that he was worth. All of the hurt that they suffered at the hands of their mother. She forgot their names for fucks sake! She couldn’t tell which was which. All of the pain of watching his brother fall apart. His lovely and perfect Harry being destroyed by a madman. Wizarding Britain expecting miracles from a fourteen year old boy. Would the joke shop be successful? Everyone was sure that they would fail. On and on he went until he was spent, and fell to the ground a sobbing mess.

Leo unfolded his arms and walked over from his place on the wall towards the boy. He picked him up and held him as he cried. He rocked him back and forth while rubbing circles along his back.

“It’s ok little one. It will all be ok. You must stop putting so much upon your shoulders. Let your brother and friends share some of your pain. You are your brother’s keeper, but he is also yours. Harry will be fine in time. From what I have heard from Natasha, you are brilliant at potions, while Fred is amazing at charms. Your dream shop will be a successful one because it is your shared passion. As far as your mother goes, well...just be your own man is all I can say about that.

George nodded his head and attempted to dry his eyes. “You know. A few weeks ago the thought of pouring my heart out in the lap of a centuries old vampire would have seemed like Lee’s version of a bad joke.”

“Lee?” Leo chuckled

“Me and Freddies best friend. Tells horrible jokes, but then you laugh anyway because they are horrible.”

Leo laughed. “Remind me to introduce you to my brother. You alright kiddo?”

George nodded. “Yeah. I’ll be okay. I think I should get some sleep. I’m bloody exhausted. I wouldn’t mind sleeping in that room you were in. I don’t want to wake the others.

“A little late for that Georgie boy me thinks.”

“Yes I think that ship has sailed kiddo.”

George whipped his head around from his position in Leo’s lap and saw Sirius and his brother standing in the doorway with looks of concern on their faces. Leo stood with George in his arms and deposited him on the floor. He watched as Fred made his way to them, and George lowered his head in shame.

Fred was having none of that. He used his fingers to lift George’s chin. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

George began to turn away from his brother, but again Fred stopped him. This time by grabbing his arm.

“Don’t turn your back on me. Please. I know now how much you put on yourself. I’ll do better I promise. I was thinking of seeing the mind healer myself. Maybe try and calm down a bit yeah?”

George chuckled. “You? Calm? Pull another one on me brother mine.”

Fred bopped his brother in the head. “I’m serious jack hole.”

“No that’s me!” Sirius said.

“If that sense of humor is what I am going to be subjected to for nine months, then count me out.” Leo crossed his arms in a huff, while the twins just rolled their eyes.

“I mean it George. We are all in this together. Let us help you. We can’t help our Harry if you are burdened as much as him. I’ll get help, and then the three of us will take on the world together!”

Sirius burst out laughing. “I don’t think anyone will take on anything if Natasha catches us out of bed. We were supposed to be asleep.”

“You’ve got that right! Get your asses in bed now. We are breaking a binding in the morning, and I do not want some wild magic swirling about because you men are half awake!” Natasha said from the doorway.

“Boy am I tired.” Sirius fake yawned.

“Uh yeah me too.”

“Sleep is nature’s best medicine.”

The three males practically ran out of the door nearly knocking Natasha down in the process. 

“Damn woman! You can be scary sometimes.” Leo laughed.

Natasha gave a sickeningly sweet smile. “My dear Leo. I have no clue what you mean.” She batted her long lashes.

“Of course you don’t. I take it you heard all of that?”

“We all did.” At Leo’s look of concern she hurried to finish. “Look we will value their privacy from here on out, but your wife needed to know what she was up against. This way it will make the sessions go more smoothly. Sirius is an open book. He wears his emotions on his sleeve. Fred is just like him, only saner. But George is closed off. He bottles himself up to the point that it is breaking him. Harry is a horribly abused child.” Natasha sighed. “Still want to do this Leo?”

“With everything that I am.” Leo said with finality. Caleb never asked anything of him unless it was important. This was important. 

Natasha reached for his hand. “Come. We all need rest and I’m sure your mate is getting cold all alone in her bed.” Natasha waggled her brows.

Leo grasped her hand and kissed her knuckles. “Tell me Natasha. Do all female vamps think about sex all of the time or is it just you?”

Natasha smacked him on the arm. “You males love it and you know it.” They made it to Leo’s room where his wife was sitting on the bed reading.

“There you are. I was getting worried.” Cara said

“I’m fine my love.” He walked over to her and kissed her neck. “Natasha dear. Please see your way out.”

Natasha chuckled as she closed the door behind her. With everyone tucked away in bed Natasha went in search of rest herself.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

“Mmm...you taste like brandy my love. Are you alright?” Cara said when Leo broke the kiss. Leo rarely drank. They had been kissing and caressing for ten minutes now. Leo would sometimes get this way when he was stressed, and needed reassurance from their bond.

Leo leaned his forehead against his wife and sighed. “I am...troubled I must admit.”

“What troubles you baby?”

Leo chuckled. It felt funny every time she called him baby. He was over two hundred years old! But it also made him feel cherished and loved. This woman. So perfect and flawed at the same time, took his breath away every day. He was undoubtedly far stronger than her. But here in the circle of her arms, with his head on her chest, he felt like he could let go.

“This Voldemort character is insane. Harry is such a good boy, so pure of heart and magic. And yet I will be the one to teach him to kill. Maybe...maybe I truly am a monster.”

And then something happened that would be a memory to laugh at later. His perfect and flawed wife yanked his head back by the roots of his hair, and smacked him in the forehead.

“Now you listen to me Leonides De Cortez.” Cara looked him square in the eyes. “You. Are. Not. A. MONSTER!” Cara released him, got out of bed and began to pace. Nearly eighty years later, and he still let some words that some cunt rag witch had said get to him. 

“Cara...” He stood and tried to touch her, but she rounded on him instead.

“I love you more than my own life. You are my husband, my lover, my friend. We have a perfect son together. Well maybe not perfect, he’s become a bit of a brat lately, but still he is a great child. You are a fantastic father. So why after all of these decades do you let what one cunt rag say to you, get to you?”

Gods he loved this woman. She was so sweet, and lovely. She was also a fierce warrior who had also killed before when she was protecting New Hope. He took a step towards her and slowly gathered her in his arms.

“I am sorry my lovely. I did not mean to upset you. You are right of course. I was an idiot...as usual.”

“Yeah. Well. Don’t do it again.” She swatted his arm playfully and moved away from him. She started pacing again. “As for this Voldemort and his minions, the boy will have to learn to kill. Killing to protect your home, and those you love is honorable and you know that. We cannot allow that boy and his loved ones to go into battle unprepared. Hmm.” Cara stopped pacing and looked deep in thought.

“What is it love?” 

“Nothing.” She shook her head as if to clear it. “I will speak with Aditi about it in the morning. Get that look off of your face baby. It’s about the boys and their schooling. Specifically the ICW rules about taking their version of the mid level wizarding tests for Harry. I believe they call them OWLs in England.”

“That is an excellent idea my sweet.”

“Of course it was. It was my idea after all. Now.” She reached down and grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head. She was wearing a blue lace bra and panty set. Leo always loved her breasts. They were soft natural C cups and he would spend forever worshiping them if she let him. “Enough of this doom and gloom, I want my husband to make love to me.” 

Leo’s eyes clouded over in pure lust. She always did look good in his favorite color. Well any color to be honest. Cara was not what one would consider a supermodel. Her curves were dangerously sexy. She would often think she was overweight at 5’6” and 162 lbs. She was a product of an upper class upbringing in Toronto. Her weight was in all the right places to his mind set. She was perfect.

Cara watched as Leo shed his shirt and pulled her to him. She shivered as he whispered in her ear. “As you command my love.”

Cara giggled as Leo hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Leo walked over to the bed and laid down his prize. 

Cara scooted closer to the head of the bed. She spread her legs unashamed as she watched her gorgeous husband shed the rest of his clothes.

As Leo watched his wife start to stroke her pussy, he began to stroke his cock. He almost came right then at the aroma of her sweet cunt and the vision of her tugging at her nipples and licking her bottom lip. It almost put him on his knees. He would never get enough of her. He slowly climbed onto the bed and settled his head between her legs. His eyes glowing with lust.

“Oh yes baby. Lick me please!” Cara begged as Leo pulled off her panties.

Leo tossed her panties to the floor and dove into her heated core with his tongue. He licked up her juices before he started to work her clit. The fact that the little nub was so hard spoke to how aroused she was. He continued to tease her with his tongue until she was a molten mess screaming his name.

“Oh Gods baby! I’m so close. Make me cum!”

Leo continued his oral assault on her and began to add his fingers. Once he had two fingers in, he began to pound her mercilessly with them. Just the way she liked. Leo could feel her beginning to come undone, and bent his fingers.

“Oh my Gaaaaah!!!” Cara screamed.

Leo drank down everything that she had to offer him, and slowly lifted his head and watched his beautiful mate who looked thoroughly satisfied. She was panting and sweating, and she never looked more perfect.

Leo moved to place his cock between her thighs, until she placed a hand at his chest. “No. I want to be on top.” She panted out. 

Leo easily flipped them so that she was straddling him. She pumped his rock hard cock a few times before she placed it at her soaking wet entrance, and slowly lowered herself down. They both groaned at the same time.

“Oh yesss baby. Bounce that pretty pussy on my dick. Take off the bra. I want to see you play with those babies. I love how sensitive your nipples are baby.”

Cara rushed to obey, and actually ripped the bra from her body. She gave a lust filled smirk to her husband. “My nipples are sensitive my love, but so are yours.” She said the last four words with a deliberate slamming down on his member. She proceeded to lean down over his chest and suck and bite on his left nipple. Five years ago, Leo had both of his nipples pierced. Cara loved to tease them and drive him crazy. She had even learned a charm to make them vibrate.

“Oh fuck!” Leo gave up letting Cara have control. He grabbed her ass with both hands and began to pound into her with abandon. At some point he sat up, and continued to fuck her with all that he had. She was still screaming all sorts of obscene things that he always loved to hear from his normally quiet wife. Leo was so close, but her pleasure always came first. He reached around and started rubbing her clit. Cara lost it.

“Oh yesss!” And for the second time that night, Cara screamed her release.

Leo was so close. He felt his balls start to shrink, so he moved her hair to the side and bared his incisors. He sank into the neck of the woman who held his heart and soul. The mother of his son. His lover. His friend. As he felt the blood rush into him as he drank from her, his cock erupted and coated the inside of her pussy with his seed.

Leo drank his fill, and removed himself from her neck. He sealed the holes and looked into her eyes; still panting.

“I love you.” His eyes shining with tears.

“And I you my love. Forever.”

“Forever.” They fell asleep that night tangled in each other’s arms and legs.

Earlier...elsewhere in the house...

_The coven_

_Fuck me daddy! Harder! Take it! Oh fuck!_

“Are you kidding me!” Lauren exclaimed. “Seriously did they miss the class on silencing charms?” Lauren covered her ears with her pillow. They had taken up space in a magical tent that they always had on hand. They were currently in one of the living rooms. 

_Natasha’s room_

_Oh yeah! You like the way daddy handles that pussy don’t you! Oh yes. That’s it give it to me!_

“I swear to God.” Natasha said through clenched teeth. “I am going to bash his pinky toe with a hammer.” She turned over and grabbed her headphones and plugged it into her music player. She put the headphones on her head, and silently plotted her friends death while listening to Fleetwood Mac.

_Harry’s room_

_Give it to me baby! Hmm you like it when I play with those pretty nipples don’t you? That’s it! Rub my clit. Oh fuck!_

Sirius was staring at Fred and George. His skin was beet red. He liked Cara. He really did. When he first came to New Hope, she was one of the first people she met. She had taken him in and nourished him back to some form of health. To hear a woman he had come to think of as a sister of sorts, scream out the most obscene things was...well...embarrassing.

“Dear Merlin. She seemed so innocent.” George said.

“I know. I may be scarred for life.” Fred chimed in. Just as red as Sirius.

“I’ve known them longer than you, this is just...weird.”  
Sirius took out his wand and cast silencing charms on their room. “There. That’s better.” Luckily Harry was still asleep. Harry clutched his godfather, while taking George’s hand and wrapping it around his waist.

Both men looked at each other and nodded. Fred wrapped a hand around George’s waist, and they all fell asleep. 

This time with bloody silencing charms.

_Potions Mistress Aditi’s room_

Aditi sat up in her bed and looked to the ceiling. “Oh it’s on.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure that it's obvious by now. I don't own any of this and make no profit. I'm just saying

Back in England things were not as restful for Madame Bones. She searched through every file that was available for Harry Potter in the Wizarding Orphans Office and there was nothing. No reports. No visits. No wellness check ups. Nothing. It was if Harry Potter didn’t exist until he showed up at Hogwarts in ‘91. A shit storm was brewing and she could see her sanity being stretched for a while.

“Shacklebolt and Hargrave. My office now.” She said into her badge after tapping it with her wand. Amelia pulled the file she had been given at Gringotts and placed it on the desk and waited.

“You wanted to see us boss?” Auror Veronica Hargrave asked as Shacklebolt trailed in behind her.

“Yes. But first.” Amelia put up the strongest wards against eavesdropping that she knew. “I need a magical oath that all that happens and is said in this room stays between the three of us.” Amelia said.

The two Aurors gave their magical oath.

Amelia tossed the file to them. Shacklebolt picked it up first and started to read it, while Hargrave looked at the file over his shoulder. Their mouths were hung open in shock. But then it got worse when Shacklebolt turned the page and the pictures came into view.

Hargrave ran to the corner and emptied the contents of her stomach.

Shacklebolt threw the file on the floor and began to pace. “That senile old fool! I believed him! He said the boy was safe! All this time we were watching the house and we ne...ver...” Shacklebolt stopped pacing when he realized that in his anger, he may have said something he shouldn’t have.

“Care to share anything with the room Shack?” Amelia asked while leaning back in her chair and narrowing her eyes.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was a smart man. He knew that what he was about to say would see him in _boiling_ hot water. He cleared his throat. “Madame Bones. We should bring in Auror Tonks as she also has some insight into this person. She has the right to know that she is on the borderline of screwing up. She’s a good Auror and she’s not in as deep as I am, and she should be warned before it’s too late.”

Hargrave had just finished cleaning up her mess, and casting a mouth freshening charm. “Shack. What’s going on?”

“This doesn’t concern you Roni.”

“I’m your damn partner!”

“It began before you even joined the force!”

“Enough!” Madame Bones barked. “Auror Tonks to my office now.” Amelia said into her badge.

A Few moments later, there was a knock on the door. A woman with bright pink spiked hair walked in, and appeared to trip on the air around her. Once she righted herself, she stood at attention. “You called for me Madame Bones?”

“Shack?” Amelia was interested in how this would play out. Shacklebolt looked first to Amelia, then he handed the folder over to Tonks.

“Read this over Tonks.” After a nod from Amelia, Tonks took the folder. As she read/looked through it, her hair cycled through multiple colors, and then settled on deep red. 

“I want to know exactly what is going on here? What the hell do you know!” Hargrave demanded.

“As you have already taken the oath Roni, I will tell you everything.”

“Shack we can’t. The other oath...remember?”

“Damn. The oath.”

“Well what can you tell me? Because you also took an oath to the Auror corps. And right now your jobs are on the line.” Amelia said through a scowl.

Tonks winced. She loved being an Auror and she had worked hard to get where she was.

“Primus Votum.” Veronica murmured.

“Excuse me?” Madame Bones asked

Veronica shrugged and stood. She began to pace in the office. She walked up to a picture of the director and her niece. The young lady looked happy, and so did the Director for that matter. 

“Primis Votum. It’s a spell from the old ways. It can break an oath, that was given after the first oath was given, as long as _that_ oath was to protect the populace at large. It was created in a time when wizards and witches made sure to have a back up plan in case they had to violate the original oath that they made to either protect or do no harm. Usually done by law enforcement and medical workers. Imagine you’re a healer, and you took the oath not to cause harm to your patient. But your patient is in pain and suffering, and there is nothing you can do to stop a long, slow and painful death?” She asked.

“You would want to end their suffering quickly I would imagine.” Amelia mused.

“Exactly! But that may be seen by some as a violation of your oath, even if they were making you swear an oath to make it all stop. We’ve all worked undercover. Since very few people want to make an unbreakable, an oath is just as good. The only problem that I see is the British disdain for blood magic.” Roni said.

“Blood?” Tonks swallowed.

“A quick cut to your palm, and a loyalty ruin to your chest above your heart. Takes less than a minute. Technically it’s not illegal, as it is not on the Ministry’s banned list.”

“You know a lot about the old ways for a muggleborn.” Tonks stated.

“I’ve studied all forms of magick around the world. There are still old covens in England.”

“Do it. I don’t give a damn about what the rules are. A child has been violently abused by muggles. The fact that said child was Harry Potter, could very well see the whole ministry out on their collective arses! This way, you two won’t lose your magic...now do it!”

Veronica walked the two Aurors through the spell and the ritual quickly. After a golden glow settled upon them Amelia Bones got down to business.

“What in the hell is going on?!”

“During the first war with you know who, Albus Dumbledore formed a group to help fight him.” Shacklebolt began.

“Fat lot of good it did.” Tonks murmured. Shacklebolt sent her a glare.

“I was aware of the not so secret Order of the Phoenix. Continue please.” Amelia pushed.

“We protected the muggle born families and so called blood traitors the best we could but it wasn’t enough. The ministry wasn’t helping, because the muggles were not a priority at the time. We fought Death Eaters as well, however like the Auror force we were limited in the type of force we could use; stunners only.” That last part was said with a growl.

Amelia waved a hand in annoyance. “What does this have to do with Harry Potter?”

Shacklebolt looked apprehensive, but decided to be honest. “Albus plays his cards close to the chest, but I do know this; Harry may once again have to save us all. My money is on a prophecy of some sort, but I can honestly say I don’t know.”

Tonks chimed in. “Our orders were to watch the house. To ensure that he was safe from any Death Eaters, or any other threat. We also...” Tonks looked to Shack.

“We were to make sure he stayed on the property, or within a ten kilometer radius for at least two weeks in the Summer.”

“You did what?” Amelia asked in a low warning tone that promised future retribution.

“I believe it had something to do with the wards on his home. Madame Bones. I truly believe he was trying to protect the boy.” Tonks added, but from the look in the Director’s eyes she knew that it was the wrong thing to say.

Amelia leaned back in her chair and folded her hands in her lap. “I have had a conversation with Sirius Black since he was proven innocent, and do you know what I found out?”

All three Aurors shook their head. 

“Well then let me fill you in. The last of the line of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter knew _nothing_ about magic, or his place in our world until he received a Hogwarts letter delivered by Hagrid. I’m sure Hagrid is a wonderful man, but would _you_ believe he was the perfect person to introduce Mr. Potter back into the wizarding world?”

“Madame Bones I...” Shacklebolt started.

“I’M NOT DONE YET!” Amelia bellowed and stood from her chair.

All of the Aurors flinched.

“In Mr. Potter’s third year after they had confronted Pettigrew, Sirius asked him to come and live with him. A man he had not seen since he was a baby. A man he had spent the whole year thinking was trying to kill him. And do you know what he said?”

Shacklebolt slipped further into his chair. For the first time in a long time Amelia watched as Tonks’ hair color was a natural dark brown/black color. They were both thoroughly chastised.

“He. Said. Yes. To a man he didn’t know!” Madame Bones began to pace behind her desk. 

She then turned and slammed her hands down on the table. “I want details. How long have you been _watching_ ”. Amelia made air quotes with both hands. “Mr Potter?”

“Since the end of his third year. The Order had not reformed as of yet, but Albus wanted someone to keep tabs on him.” Shacklebolt said.

“And did you ever notice any hint of abuse?”

“No never boss. Or I swear that Statute of Secrecy or not, I would have torn that house apart in broad daylight.” Shacklebolt said.

“Nymphadora?”

“No boss. Never.”

Amelia was pissed off. She walked over to the picture of her and her niece. She often did that when she needed to calm herself. Amelia knew that she needed them. They were two of the best Aurors that she had. But it pissed her off that two of her best people could be involved with a vigilante group. Amelia was a smart woman, and she had no doubt that the ministry would soon fall. 

“Albus and I share _some_ of the same goals. We all know that the Ministry is corrupt. I believe that Malfoy is a Death Eater, who uses his money to stay out of trouble. With that being said, I think Albus is someone who is used to manipulating people to his will. You have put me in a terrible position. Do I fire you? Do I keep you?” Amelia had her hands palm up in front of her and moving up and down as if she was weighing something.

Tonks was terrified. She had always known that she wanted to be an Auror since she had her career consultation in her fifth year. 

She also had so much guilt coursing through her veins. How could she not have known what was going on in that house? She had done guard duty on that house twice, but she never heard anything to suggest that the kid was treated so badly!

Shacklebolt was in almost the exact same pensive mood as Tonks. He loved his job. He wished that the Ministry was more open and less corrupt, but he had hoped that in some small way he had made a difference. Kingsley loved being an auror.

Amelia knew that she didn’t have much of a leg to stand on. She knew that they weren’t being paid, and that they were free to do as they wished off of the clock. A word in the right ear could see them lose their badge, but she couldn’t bring herself to do that. They were two of her best people after all. She took a seat and steepled her fingers together.

“I can’t tell you how disappointed I am in the both of you. You are supposed to be investigators first. Did you never notice how he would spend all day outside doing _all_ of the gardening? Did you notice the clothes that he was wearing were five times too big? How about how skinny he always was? You are trained to look for these things and you failed.”

And now both Kingsley and Tonks felt lower than dirt. They had failed not just any child, but Harry Potter.

“What else does the Order do? Besides make sure that an abused child does not leave their home?” Amelia raised an eyebrow.

Kingsley winced. “We gather intel on supposed Death Eaters. But usually we try to help muggles and muggleborns under attack from Death Eater raids.”

Amelia’s eyebrows rose to her hairline. “They’ve started again?”

Tonks nodded. “Nearly the moment that You Know Who returned. Nothing large scale, but little incidents here and there that can go easily unnoticed or...” Tonks looked to Shacklebolt.

“Or easily ignored.” Amelia finished in a murmur, while running a hand down her face.

“Or easily ignored.” Shacklebolt repeated.

Amelia stood from her chair and looked at the three of them. Veronica looked lost and betrayed right now. When you take a partner as an Auror you need complete trust. The political climate alone in England, is enough to see you dead if you cross the right person.

“Stand at attention!” Madame Bones bellowed.

All three stood at that command. Two witches and one wizard rose quickly, with their hands at their side, legs together, and eyes facing front.

“Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks. For acts unbecoming of an Auror, I hereby place you on desk duty for the next two weeks. I will leave this out of your official file, so that I can spare your life and or magic at the hands of the current administration. But know this. If you ever fail this office again at such a magnitude, you will lose your badge. Are we clear?”

“Yes ma’me!” They said in unison.

“You may continue with your activities of helping muggle and muggleborn families. The Goddess knows that we would never be granted leave to do so. But your Auror duties come first before anything Albus bloody Dumbledore asks of you. Am I clear?”

“Yes ma'am!”

Amelia turned to Veronica.“Auror Hargrave. You had no part in this and should not be punished. However, given the current political climate I fear that it could cost these two idiots their lives. Therefore, I must keep you as his partner and you too shall be at a desk for the next two weeks.”

“I understand ma'am.”

“However you would also be interested to know that Shacklebolt here has just agreed to finance that vacation to the Bahamas that you’ve been telling everyone in earshot about for the past two years. All. Expenses. Paid. For you, your husband and son. For a whole week. Isn’t that right Shack?” Amelia turned to face him with a raised brow.

Kingsley swallowed audibly. Well there went his vacation plans. “Yes ma'am!”

Veronica was grateful, but she was still hurt.

“One more thing. You are never to do surveillance of Mr. Potter again without Mr. Black’s consent or knowledge. Are we clear?”

“Yes ma'am!”

“Now get out!”

“Yes ma’me!” All three chorused and turned to leave. Veronica practically ran out, and you could hear her sniffling. Shacklebolt caught up to her and tried to talk to her.

“Go to hell Shack!” She stormed away. Kingsley made to go after her, but Tonks stopped him.

“Leave her be Kings. Let her work this out on her own. And when she does be sure to grovel a bit yeah?”

“Yeah.” Kingsley sighed. He considered Roni a good friend, and he never meant for her to get caught in the middle like this. They both walked over to their individual desks and prepared to leave for the day.

When Tonks was finished gathering her things, she walked over to Shacklebolt’s desk and hopped up on it.

“We fucked up big time Shack.” Tonks said

Kingsley Shacklebolt leaned back in his seat and had a look of disgust on his face. He had missed abuse and it bothered him greatly. “Yeah we did.”

“I don’t know about you, but I seriously want to strangle an old goat with his beard.”

“Agreed.”Shacklebolt said simply. He was deep in thought about the meeting he had just had and how he was going to repair his friendship with Veronica.

Tonks placed a hand on his arm and shook him out of his thoughts. “What do you say to us both getting extremely drunk right now, as we are technically off duty.” 

“Oh abso fucking lutely!”

“Awesome. I know a great spot in muggle London. Good drinks and great food. Near my flat, just in case you get pissed like you did the last time we all hung out, you can sleep on the couch again.” Tonks said with a cheesy grin.

“Sure thing. Can my wife come? My kids are visiting their cousins in Brighton.”

“Oh hell yes! It would take the both of us to drag you to my place anyway! However, I would appreciate no drunken sex again please.”

“A man messes up one time...”

“Twice.”

“Ugh fine! Let me get a hold of her. We can go pick her up and be gone.”

Tonks hopped off the desk and made her way towards the door with her bag.

“Hey Tonks. You know we have to confront him right?”

Tonks took on a feral smile that made Shacklebolt shiver. “I look forward to it.”

“Come on. Let’s get out of here.”

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

In a dungeon, in a castle in Scotland a man sat in his comfortable leather chair getting drunk. He replayed the last time that he was in Grimauld Place over and over in his head. The Potter brat had been a victim of child abuse. He was not the spoiled prince he had believed him to be. Oh the child was arrogant and got away with everything here at school, but he was tortured at home.

And yet for all of the information that he now had, he could not reconcile the child from the father.

Severus’ own childhood had been terrible. His mother was a strong witch, but was an emotionally weak woman. She allowed his father to beat her and her son because she loved him. Severus mentally spat at that. Love was useless and tended to get people killed. It was an emotion that he had learned to suppress violently.

And yet there was a woman that kept his thoughts roaming as of late.

He stood suddenly and refilled his glass at the side board. A woman that was completely unattainable. 

Narcissa Malfoy was the type of woman that Severus could see as a wife. She was intelligent beautiful, poised, elegant, confident, and a consummate Slytherin. 

He ungracefully plopped down in his chair, and continued to nurse his drink. Lucius did not deserve such a woman. Where Severus regretted with every breath that he took the ugly brand on his arm that had marked him as a slave, Lucius reveled in it. He loved the fear from others that it brought. The perceived power that it gave him. He enjoyed the rape and the torture. He was a sadist, and one of his favorite forms of keeping his wife in line was with either physical violence to herself or threatening her with violence to Draco.

Draco.

Draco worshiped his father. He saw Lucius as the epitome of power. But he was completely devoted to his mother. He loved her fiercely, and not for the first time did Severus wonder how would Draco react if he knew the full extent of Lucius’ depravity.

Severus knew that Narcissa loathed her husband. He had watched them over the years. She was a Slytherin, so of course it was very subtle. But you could tell it in the way her eyes turned to stone whenever he was near her. She stayed for her son and nothing more. Narcissa was smart, and he knew that she had back plans for her back up plans if she ever needed to escape.

 

Severus downed the rest of his glass and stood. He decided to go to bed. All of this emotional turmoil was giving him a headache.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

Hermione Granger was not a happy witch.

When she had first met Andromeda Tonks, she had thought the woman to be cold and calculating. While her husband Ted was warm and funny. Ted had hit it off with her parents instantly. Hermione felt like she was under a microscope constantly. The woman was poised, polished and reminded her of everything that she had read about pureblood society...and she wasn’t sure that she liked it.

After the introductions were made when the Tonks family had emerged from the floo, Remus ushered them into the sitting room.

“As we discussed Andi...” Remus was interrupted.

“As we are in mixed company, Mr. Lupin, I would prefer to be referred to by my proper name if you will.” Andromeda sat gracefully in the chair that was indicated to her.

Ted loved his wife. They had discussed what was going to happen when they were invited to Sirius’ house to speak to a muggleborn witch. She could pull off the proper pure blood routine like the best of them, and many times in the wizarding world it had been necessary. She was testing Hermione.

For Remus’ part, he also understood what was happening. He had been taught protocol in his Hogwarts days by Sirius and James.

“Of Course Mrs. Tonks. I do apologize for my mistake.” Remus inclined his head slightly.

“Now. Tell me about yourself young lady.” Andromeda directed her question at Hermione.

Hermione was slouched in her chair and shrugged her shoulder. “What do you want to know?”

Andromeda Tonks was testing her. Andromeda did not believe in all of the pure blood customs, but she respected the majority of them. This was a muggleborn like her beloved husband, and she needed to learn the rules of their society.

“One of the first things that I will teach you is posture. Sit up straight, and with confidence.”

Hermione’s parents tensed, and Andromeda noticed. She turned her head to the adult Grangers.

“It was brought to my attention that not only did your daughter wish to remain in the British wizarding world, she also wished to be a daughter of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. Am I correct?”

The elder Grangers looked at each other. Dan spoke up. “Mrs. Tonks. I’m not sure of protocol here and neither is the rest of my family.”

“It is quite simple. My instructions clearly stated that she should correct her posture. You are either invited or dismissed completely in the wizarding world by how you carry yourself. Especially as a woman. There are no laws preventing it.” Andromeda turned to Hermione. “Now. Straighten your posture, and show confidence.”

Hermione did her best to emulate Andromeda Tonks’ posture. It hurt her back to be honest. But Hermione was more concerned about what she had just learned about the wizarding world. Were they truly that superficial?

“I repeat. Tell me about yourself.” Andromeda asked as she availed herself of the tea service that appeared. Hermione noted that she even did that with a grace that she did not know was possible.

Hermione cleared her throat. “Well. I love school and being a witch. I have a thirst for knowing things...”

“You have a thirst for knowledge.” Andi interupted.

“Yes. That’s what I just said.” Hermione replied irritated.

Andromeda raised a brow. “No. You said you have a thirst for knowing things. What you want to say is that you have a thirst for knowledge.”

“What’s the difference?”

“It is the difference between being seated at the best table or being next to the facilities. It is the difference between getting an audience with the Aurors when you suspect a break in. There are many ways that the wizarding world will discriminate against you as a muggle born. It is not the law, but it is the rule. That is the difference. Do you still wish to be a part of this world?” Ted asked in a surprisingly proper manner.

All three of the Grangers were stunned. Ted Tonks spoke just as properly as his wife. Hermione being Hermione could not resist a challenge.

“Of course I do. I would like to prove to the House of Black that I am a worthy daughter of the house.”

Ted and Andi shared a look and then Andromeda looked at Hermione. “You pass.”

“Pass?”

“Pass. Hermione the wizarding world is harsh. It is a wonderfully scary place. As a pure  
blood I am treated better than my husband. But he is treated well because he has not only married a pure blood, but has integrated fully into our society. He holds onto his muggle beliefs in private only. You must be careful Hermione. The wizarding world will take advantage of you if you blink at the wrong time depending on who you are dealing with.”

“Mrs. Tonks I...”

“You may call me Andromeda. I believe that we have progressed to familiarity. That is another one of the things that I will teach you. Not everyone is a potential friend, and until given the leave to do so, always address people by their last name and Mr., Ms., Mrs.”

Hermione hung her head in her hands. And then she stood and exploded in rage. 

Ted thought to himself ‘And here it comes’.

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!”

The non magical adults were completely stunned by her language and outrage. Their daughter never acted in such a manner.

“Hermione Jean Granger! Watch your language.” But Hermione was pacing, and they already knew that she didn’t hear them.

“Let her work it out. I had to do the same thing when the truth was told to me.” Ted stated just as Hermione rounded on Remus.

“And do tell me Remus, why did no one think to tell all of the muggle borns this information, because we are apparently walking around blind. Why is there not any wizarding culture classes? Why didn’t Professor McGonagall ever say any of this when she showed up at my home to inform us that I was a witch?” Hermione collapsed in her chair and put her head in her hands.

Remus answered her questions in order. “Because the people in power don’t want you to know or don’t care if you know or not. Because the people in power feel it is a waste of resources. Because she honestly believes in the education of Hogwarts, and as she was raised in the magical world, it never occurred to her.”

Hermione looked up at him like he had lost his mind but said nothing.

Emma cleared her throat. “Mrs. Tonks...”

“Andromeda. Please.”

“Please call me Emma.” Andi inclined her head slightly. “I was curious as to what exactly you would be teaching my daughter, and what does sponsorship include? What are the benefits?”

Andi sat her teacup down after taking a large sip. She was also a mother, and she knew that she herself would skin someone alive if they disparaged her daughter. However…

“Remus. Your call this morning was not the first time the issue of sponsorship came to my attention.”

“Oh?” Remus frowned.

“No it is not. Shortly after I was reinstated to the House of Black, Sirius approached me on your behalf Hermione. He felt that you were a bright witch, but knew that you would face problems due to your blood status. So in anticipation of my duties to the house, I made some discreet inquiries. I spoke to some of the parents of your classmates under the pretense of taking you on as an apprentice. I asked them to ask their children their opinion of you as a student. Many of them were less than flattering, but they all pretty much said the same thing. She’s a bossy know it all.”

“I beg your pardon.” Dan asked incensed. 

Remus interrupted. “Andi I have already discussed Hermione’s attitude and behavior with her and her parents.”

“Very well. Then I shall not repeat the same conversation. To answer your question Emma I will be teaching your daughter to compose herself with dignity. She needs to learn our ways and traditions. I will start with posture, because once again she has lapsed into a slouch.” Andi looked at Hermione with a raised brow.”

“But we’re among friends. Why should I have good posture right now? It doesn’t matter.” Hermione said.

“Ah. I’m glad that you believe that I am your friend. Tell me Hermione, what is my favorite color? My favorite food? My favorite hobby? What is my daughters middle name?” Andi stared Hermione down.

“We just met how am...oh.” Hermione understood at once.

“Precisely. Another thing that I will teach you is to be cunning. I am a Slytherin after all. You need to learn that in the wizarding world not every new person is a potential friend. Magic is a wonderful thing, but it can also be deadly. Who you let into your inner circle can have consequences for years to come. Ted I believe I should let you explain to her about oaths.” Andi looked to her husband. “Posture Hermione.”

Hermione sat up straight again.  
Ted chuckled at his wife’s antics. “Of course dear. Hermione when Andromeda and I started dating she looked at me strangely because I constantly kept saying ‘I swear to God this. I swear to God that’.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Dan asked.

“Because as a witch, Hermione may actually be bound by magic when ever she says ‘I swear.’”

“Bloody hell!” Hermione murmured.

“Language.” Both adult women said at the same time. The men chuckled, while both women gave a small shrug. It’s a mother thing.

“Back to the subject at hand.” Ted began again. “It is one of the first things that you should learn because people will use it to take advantage of you. Since you are young and new to wizarding protocol, if someone asks you for an oath, have it written down first so that you can decipher it. That way you can be sure of any loopholes. If in doubt, ask Lord Black or Andromeda. Actually, scratch that. Always ask one of them first. Wizards and witches teach their children this sort of thing nearly the moment they learn to talk. Yes I’m exaggerating, but sadly not by much. Andromeda is the one who taught me the customs.”

“Forgive me Mr. Tonks...”

“Ted. Please we are after all taking your daughter under our magical wing so to speak. Boy that sounded odd.”

Dan laughed. “Then please call me Dan. I do not wish to to be rude, but how is it you have become so successful as a muggle born?”

“My wife.” Ted deadpanned

“Excuse me?”

“My wife. Andromeda took me aside, and showed me what to wear. How to walk with dignity and pride. Who to talk to and how to talk to them. She showed me how oaths and vows work. Not to mention that even though she was disowned by her family she was still raised as a daughter of the house of Black. And the Blacks were known to be powerfully gifted in the Dark Arts.”

“They were afraid of her?” Hermione asked.

“Oh yeah.” Ted said with a smirk.

Andromeda smacked her husband on the arm. She then reached into her robes and pulled out two books. They looked rather small until she took out her wand and enlarged them after placing them on the table. 

“This book.” Andi pointed at the one on top. “Will give you an overview of the Wizengamot. You need to know who holds what seat and their positions on various issues. As you are at Hogwarts, you should learn who their children are. You need to begin to cultivate allies from all houses. However. Please try to temper your inner Gryffindor.”

“Hey!” Remus and Hermione said at the same time.

Andromeda chuckled, while Hermione’s parents looked confused.

“Gryffindor is known as the house of the brave; however between the rest of the houses it is known as the house of cannon fodder.”

“Meaning?” Emma asked.

“They act first and think second in all manner of life.” Andi looked back to Hermione. “When you seek out these new alliances, do it discreetly and slyly. Do not broadcast to the school what you are doing because it will be used against you by your enemies to try and persuade your possible allies against you.”

“This sounds like the whole time I’m at school, I must assume people are plotting against me.”

“They are.” Andromeda deadpanned.

“But...”

“You will soon be the daughter of an Ancient and Noble house. As such, there will be attempts to manipulate you to their will and beliefs. Regardless of your blood status Hermione, people will try to get next to you in an effort to get you to influence Lord Black.”

“This is crazy!” Hermione leaned back in her chair, but made sure not to slouch.

“This. Young lady is the world in which you are choosing to live. You may back away now if you wish.” Andromeda stated.

Hermione was about to say something but hesitated. Could she do this? She has always been outspoken, and she has always had her own opinions about the way things should be. But look at where that has gotten her. Most of her classmates don’t like her much. She could only count two people as close friends, and even they are close to breaking things off with her. Maybe she could start over. But how? And what about the other muggle borns? They didn’t have the same chance that she was being given. And then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She could help from within.

“I’ll do it. Whatever it takes.”

“Hermione...” Emma started.

“No mum. I want this. Not only for myself, but for other muggle borns.” She turned to Remus. “You all have pretty much said the same thing. Muggle borns are not really accepted because we don’t know the rules of this society.” She then turned to Andromeda. “I will always honor my muggle heritage. I believe there is a way to mix the two worlds while still keeping them secret. However in this matter, at this moment, I want to learn what I need to know about the wizarding world.”

Andromeda smiled. “I am pleased to hear it. Remember. My husband is a muggle born and I also want them to have a better standing in the wizarding world.”

Hermione gave a sharp nod that had her hair falling forward.

Andromeda arched a brow at Hermione.“That will not do. If you wish to confirm something non verbally, you need more subtlety. You will need to nod like so.” Andromeda proceeded to show her the proper way to incline her head, and Hermione mimicked the act.

“And the other book?” Hermione asked. Or at least she thought she had asked a question. Andromeda just looked at her. “What did I do wrong this time? I only asked what the other book was for.”

“No you did not. You said ‘and the other book’. If you have a question, then you will need to be specific about that question. Otherwise there are some people who would not be inclined to answer what you perceived to be a question. Again if you will young lady.”

Hermione caught herself mid huff and subtlety inclined her head. “Please tell me what the other book that you have placed on the table is about?”

“Excellent! Ten points to Gryffindor!” Ted shouted. Remus just snorted.

Andromeda shot a look to her husband. “This book.” Andromeda picked it up. “Is about etiquette. The do’s and don'ts if you will, to help you navigate our society.”

“My daughter has manners.” Dan said a little affronted.

“There is knowing your manners, and knowing that a certain fork is for fruit, where as the fork next to it is used for meat or possibly asparagus. Knowing these things will help you navigate our society. Alliances have been known to be made or broken by table manners.” Andromeda stated. “Another thing I wish to discuss with you is physical training.”

Both parents looked up at Andromeda with interest.

“It is a standard that is no longer taught at Hogwarts, but the stronger you are physically, the stronger you are magically. Let me tell you something. I may know the pure blood etiquette that rules this country like I know the back of my hand, but the daughters of the House of Black are _never_ weak. I do not speak to my other sisters anymore. But Bellatrix, though insane, and a Death Eater, has been a genius with a wand in a fight. Narcissa is just as well trained, however she managed to weaponize potions by the time she was 18. We were taught to defend the House of Black...at any cost. With that being said, I believe your parents would be best to help you gain a stronger physical condition.”

Dan looked at his wife and nodded. “Dan and I have discussed this, and we believe we could help in that aspect of her training. Her father and I served with distinction in service to the crown. Dan as SAS, and myself as a...consultant.”

Hermione frowned. “But you never told...” Hermione remembered her most recent lessons, and took a breath. “Why have you never told me bout what you did in the military?”

Andromeda interrupted. “That will be a question for some other time. It is certainly not meant for those who are not family. Dan. Emma. You can assist her in this?”

“Absolutely.” Emma said with a short nod.

“I will leave that part of your education to your parents.” Andromeda looked sharply at Hermione. “Hermione. While I will be your magical guardian, they are still your parents. I will follow their will on what they believe is best for you. While I am proud to be a witch, I must admit that my husband has opened my eyes to what the muggle world has to offer. Do not lose your roots Hermione. Your heritage, no matter the background is important. Any knowledge that you have from any source can be important.”

“Hermione you also need to think about this. You are one of Harry’s best friends. That also makes you a target, in addition to your blood status and your amazing marks. Trust me when I say that though I don’t know where Harry is, he is being taught by the best on how to fight.” Remus said

_**FLASHBACK** _

_Remus and Sirius had just left Harry at the tower with the twins. They were just making their way back to the apparition point just outside of the gates. Sirius had been discussing getting Harry to a safe place to relax and heal from the trauma he had just been through. With his current orders of getting himself healed first before he could take Harry, it essentially amounted to kidnapping._

_“It’s for your own good my friend. I trust you with my life Moony, but it’s not safe. The fewer who know the better.”_

_“Very well Padfoot. But be sure to keep him safe, and if you can, get him trained. I’ve failed him Sirius, and Moony is howling within me to protect the cub.”_

_“I failed him too all those years ago. But not this time. This time I will do right by my brother, his wife, and their son...my godson. And you Moony. We are what is left of your pack, and I won’t leave you behind willingly. I failed you too you know, but for now we focus on Harry.”_

_**END FLASHBACK** _

“Needless to say, he will know a lot of new things when he comes back to us.” Remus cleared his throat after replaying that memory. If he couldn’t help Harry wherever he was at the moment, he made a vow to help his closest friends. “Please know this Hermione. The House of Black is strong in what is known as the Dark arts, but they are also known for their knowledge of Battle Magicks. The House of Potter has only recently attempted to be a ‘light’ house when Charlus was alive; Harry’s Grandfather. Traditionally they were grey wizards. They believed in all facets of magic, such as blood magic and ritual magic.

“But those are Dark! It takes a dark soul to cast such evil magic.”

“Were you aware of the wards that surround Harry’s home?” Remus asked.

“Yes. They were put up for Harry’s protection.”

“They are blood based based on his mother’s blood. Blood that she used in a ritual to save his life. Are you saying that Lily Potter was evil? What about the Headmaster? He was the one that put the wards in place.”

“I never...looked at it that way I suppose, but the books that I have read...”

Andromeda gave an uncharacteristic soft snort.

Remus looked at Andromeda. “You have your work cut out for you.”

“Obviously.” Andromeda deadpanned, and then gracefully stood. “Remus, do you have a place to duel, I would like to see where she is magically and physically so that I can get a baseline of her skill. Hermione I know this may come as a surprise to you, but books do not tell you everything. And in the wizarding world they are sometimes false.”

“Why would the authors lie?”

“Prejudice of course. Most pure blood families have their own libraries. Keeping information from the masses keeps them weak and needing the Wizengamot to run their lives. Knowledge is power, and there is nothing the Wizengamot and the Ancient families love more than power.” Andromeda said as they followed Remus out of the room.

Remus led them out of the room and down the hall to the left. He came to a door that led to the basement, and ushered the adult Grangers and the Tonks family behind the shield. He cast a spell to reinforce the shield against spells that might hit it. He removed his robes and Hermione did the same. 

“I will show you proper dueling techniques, but for the most part during your training this summer, I will show you magical fighting. If you find yourself surrounded by Death Eaters the rules go out the window. You need to learn how to put them down and make sure they stay down.” Remus said.

Hermione looked to her parents then back at Remus. “You want me to learn how to kill someone?”

“I want you to learn how to defend yourself.”

“Remus I don’t think I could kill anyone.”

Remus walked up to Hermione and guided her over to where the others are sitting. Remus addressed the elder Grangers.

“I told you that the Death Eaters were magical terrorists. What I didn’t tell you, and what I suspect your daughter doesn’t know was how they terrorize people.” Remus took a breath and continued. Their favorite form of torture is the Cruciatus curse. The youngest known victim of the curse cast by them is nine months old.”

Hermione sucked in a deep breath, while Ted explained to the Grangers what the curse was. They were equally horrified.

“Yes Hermione. They frequently use curses to peel the skin from your flesh. Dan. They would take pleasure in placing you under a curse called the Imperius, which completely controls your mind and masterbate while they force you to rape your daughter. They would then kill you and pass your wife around for more ‘fun’. They would make your daughter watch them violate her. Then torture her until she dies. They have raped children of both sexes as young as two that we know of. Now tell me Hermione. Are you still against killing?”

Hermione ran into a corner and threw up. She knew that they tortured and killed people, but the levels at which they stooped to, her mind just couldn’t comprehend such depravity.

Dan was just as stunned as his daughter, but managed to keep down his breakfast. “And some of these people are in your government?”

Remus looked at Andi. “Yes, though not that many. The ones in power finance that side of the war. Or they make laws that run in their favor. What you should consider is that although there are not many marked supporters in the government, there are plenty who agree with most of the ideals.” 

Remus then turned to Hermione. “My intention of telling you all of this is to arm you with the knowledge of what you are up against. There are two types of Death Eaters. One type are the ones who truly believe that the muggle and magical world should be separate completely. They fear muggle borns will usurp their authority with all of the changes and ideas they bring with them, and for the most part that is true.”

Hermione began to sit up in protest.

Remus held her off with a hand up to her.

“You only have to look at Halloween. Do you not find it odd, that in a school full of witches and wizards that they celebrate Halloween and not Samhain?” Remus asked.

“What does that have to do with it?”

“Samhain was celebrated with fervor, and rituals full of life. But many years ago it stopped to make the muggle born feel more included. Now it is seen by some, especially on the light side as being barbaric. Many of our ancient rituals and ways of practicing magick have fallen out of favor.” Andromeda cut in smoothly. “Many also believe that some in power made most of them illegal because they were known to increase your power if mother magick found you worthy of her gift. Well you certainly couldn’t have a populace stronger in magick than the status quo could you? So they began to whisper that those practices were dark, and only bad witches and wizards would use them. When in fact it was magic at it’s purest form.”

“That is just one celebration that has changed to fit a more muggle mindset, but we are getting off topic. The other type of Death Eater tortures, murders and rapes for the pure fact that they can. They enjoy it. They crave the power that they have over their victims, and no amount of begging will stop them. In fact it turns them on.” Remus stated.

Everyone watched Hermione as she began to pace. She had freshened her breath with a charm, and was now going over her options. She can turn and run, or she can stay and fight.

“Mum. Dad. This is my homeland. This is where my roots are. Our family and our friends are here. If we don’t stop it here, then it will spread like a disease.” Hermione raised her head defiantly and looked at Remus. “I want the best chance I can get to protect myself and my family. I cannot say that my first instinct will be to kill. Maim most likely. Magical amputation. Is there a curse to magically castrate?”

Andromeda looked like her birthday had came twice in one week. “Oh yes my dear! In fact, the Black women have created at least four for that purpose.”

All the women chuckled as the men just winced and held their bits.

“Alright Hermione. If you are sure, then let’s go back to our previous positions and we shall see where we need to start.” They walked back to the dueling area.

“Remus this place is massive. How on earth did you fit this within the boundaries of the property? How far underground are we?” 

It was huge. The dueling area was complete with spectator stands. There was an exercise area in the back to the right. There was an obstacle course, a door that said pool on it. There were what Hermione had learned were dueling dummies. There were blades of all types hanging from the wall near the exercise area. Remus had given them a quick tour after Hermione had asked her question about space.

“All I will say is this. Never tell a goblin that money is no option.” Remus said with a smirk.

All of the magicals burst out laughing. The Grangers looked confused.

Ted chimed in. “Think of them as muggle real estate agents slash bankers. They will get you the flashiest thing at the highest price, so that they get the best commission.”

“Ah.” Dan said and his wife chuckled.

“Well Hermione. Let’s get started. Your objective is to dodge only for now. I will throw low level stingers at you, and you will try do dodge them.”

“I’m ready professor.”

But she wasn’t. As hard as she tried, she couldn’t keep up the stamina needed to duck, dive and jump. She was out of breath after two minutes, with the effects of stinging hexes all over her.

“And stop.” Remus ordered. Hermione was panting and gasping for air, bending over with her hands on her knees.

Andromeda rushed to her and did a diagnostic scan. “She’s fine just not used to the exercise I’m afraid. Dan and Emma. I believe you now know what to do. She needs endurance first thing. Then build up her muscle mass.”

“Indeed. I will leave it up to you folks.” Remus said as he watched Andromeda conjure a glass with some cool water in it and give it to Hermione.

“That was so embarrassing.” Hermione said between breaths.

Dan put his right forefinger and thumb together just a fraction of a space apart. “A little bit peanut.”

“Well my dear. I suggest we start tomorrow morning. We’ll start with a nice run don’t you think?” Emma asked her husband.

“Yes love, but first we need to check in at the clinic. We should sell our portion at cost and be done with it. We have more important interests now.” Dan looked at Hermione, and Emma agreed.

“As steward of the House of Black and Potter, I am authorized to help in any way that I can.” Remus said.

“My wife and I would be delighted to help you. I am a solicitor and have contacts in both worlds. Being married to a Slytherin always reminds you to have back up plans for your back up plan.” 

Dan nodded. “I thank you. We may be muggles, but our daughter’s safety and happiness is all that matters to us now.” Dan turned to his wife. “We could do some of that charity work we have been talking about. Especially when Hermione is back at school.” Dan turned to his daughter. “Well come along little warrior. A meal and a soak I think.” Dan said and led his daughter back up the stairs.

Remus watched them go. He turned to Andromeda. “Thoughts?”

“Remus she has a very long way to go. She will fight me the entire way. I would like to have her in lessons for two hours a day, two days a week for the duration of the summer. Remus. I am sure that I do not have to tell you of the repercussions if this should fail.”

“I know Andi. I know. Suggestions?” Remus said wearily.

“She is one of Harry’s best friends, so she will need to prepare to fight. She will also be a member of the House of Black and will need to comport herself accordingly.” Andi stated.

“Between her parent’s tutelage in stamina and what I suspect will be hand to hand combat added in, your training in magical combat, and my wife training her in how to blend in perfectly with society, I believe Hermione may soon find herself the most sought after witch in Britain. Not to mention she seems to have an eidetic memory.” Ted mused.

Remus chuckled to himself. “I want to try to bring in Ron Weasley.”

Andromeda and Ted looked at each other, and then back to Remus. “Remus. After everything that happened at Grimmauld Place, do you think that is such a good idea?” Ted asked.

“More than anything, Molly wants her children to do well in school. I will just say that I am giving Hermione lessons to supplement the dismal DADA teachers that they have had in the past. Which in fact is the truth. They need the tutoring because their education in that department has been sorely lacking.” Remus looked to Ted.

“Ted. Could you be convinced to give Ronald one on one help with charms? He is quite smart and a dab hand at strategy according to Harry. But he is lazy. Harry thinks that it is because his older brothers have accomplished so much, that there is nothing left for him to achieve.”

“I will certainly give it a try.” Ted replied.

“Though I never received a mastery, I am well versed in potions. Do you believe that they could use my help in that regard as well?” Andromeda asked.

“Have you ever met Severus Snape?” Remus asked.

“No. I cannot say that I have met him formally. I have only heard rumors.” Andromeda replied.

“Trust me when I say that they could use your help. Severus is a brilliant man, and an amazing potions master. He is also a cantankerous, mean spirited, bitter man who hates his job. To be fair. My friends and I were in the same year as him. We were foul gits who tried to make his life hell. He never got over that bit. He dislikes all Gryffindors, and Harry especially because he looks like James.”

“Why on earth does he teach if he hates it?” Ted asked.

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Remus shrugged and turned to Andromeda. “So Andi. Fancy a go a tutoring?”

“I do love a challenge. And anyone raised by Molly Weasley is destined to be a challenging student.” she replied.

“Excellent! I will send word to Ronald quickly. How would do you foresee a schedule working?”

“I will put Saint Mungo’s on notice that I will need Tuesdays and Thursdays off for personal reasons. I have tenure, so it will not be a problem.”

“Very well. Shall we go back upstairs and inform the Grangers? Ted asked.

“Yes. I also want to ask Arned to make some of those delicious roast beef sandwiches for lunch. With a side of cucumber I think.” Remus also hoped that Arned remembered his love of tzatziki.

As if on cue, Arned popped in and bowed low. “Master Remus, Master Tonks, Mistress Tonks of the House of Black. Lunch is being served. Master Remus, there is extra cucumber for you.” Arned bowed low again and popped away.

“Gods I love that elf.” Remus said with a goofy grin on his face.

“No kidding.” Ted and Andromeda said together. They both laughed at what their daughter named married people speak. The truth was that they both loved each other as much as they had all of those years ago in Hogwarts. Andromeda thought about the memory of their daughter catching them in the kitchen doing… well everything to be honest. Ted had an interesting fascination with whip cream. The way he would tease her pussy relentlessly before he took her on an insane ecstasy high. The way he...

Andromeda startled at Ted snapping his fingers in front of her face. She jumped in her seat.

“Are you alright dearest?” Ted asked concerned.

“Fine. Just fine my love. When can we go home? I have something that I need...to do.” Andromeda reached out and grabbed her husband’s arm as they all stood. She gave three subtle squeezes in rapid succession. It was their code that she needed to be bent over something and thoroughly debauched. 

Ted looked shocked, but he was never one to deny his wife. “Remus?”

Remus could smell the arousal on Andromeda, but for the life of him couldn’t figure out why. Nothing that they had discussed was even remotely erotic. “Um. Well I could inform the Grangers of our plans if you have something important that you need to get to.”

Andromeda grabbed her husband’s hand. “That is an excellent idea. Tuesdays and Thursdays two hours a day.” She called out behind her back as she ran up the stairs dragging a smirking husband. She was far from the graceful pure blood that she usually portrayed. 

Remus was confused, but he let it go. It was not his business. He shook his head in confusion and headed upstairs to write a letter to Ronald Weasley.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

Ted barely made it out of the floo before his wife was on him. She let down her hair and took off her outer robe. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked perfect to him. She had grabbed him roughly and dragged him to the kitchen. She threw him in a chair while she slowly stripped off her clothing.

If the tightness of Ted’s pants was any indication, he was ready to do anything his wife wanted at the moment. But he was still curious as to what brought this on. Oh fuck! She trimmed it again. Focus.

“Rommy. Not that I am complaining in the least bit.” _No one_ called her that but him. She was his Rommy. He was her Teddy in private. Fuck! He would never get enough of her. “My love. What brought this on?”

“You and whip cream.” She answered as she straddled him in the chair that he was sitting on. She started sucking at his pulse points on his neck and leaving marks as she rode his lap. He really should be naked by now she thought.

Ted screwed his eyes up in concentration. “How did you...” Ted couldn’t speak because his wife slammed her lips onto his. Her tongue was requesting entrance and he gladly gave it. She was completely naked, and while one hand was on her arse, the other was playing with her left nipple.

“I need you Teddy.” Andromeda panted when she broke the kiss.

Ted divested himself of his clothes with a wave of his hand. “And now you have me. Take what you need my love.” Ted said with a lust filled grin on his face.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

Ron was sitting in the kitchen at Grimmauld place. He was going over the events of yesterday in his mind. Ron was lazy. Not stupid. He knew that now that Harry had someone in his life that put emphasis on doing well in school, Ron could either keep up or get left behind.

But the problem is Ron never thought about doing well, because what could he do that his brothers hadn’t done. Bill is the epitome of cool; his job dangerous and adventurous. Same with Charlie and dragons. Percy is in some high up muckity muck job. And the twins? Well people may underestimate them because they joke around a lot, but they were deviously brilliant. 

Ron never gave it much thought outside of quidditch, and you didn’t need good marks for that. He wanted to be an Auror, of that he was sure and for that he had to get better marks.

As he took another bite of the toast with jam in front of him and drank his milk he came to a decision. He wouldn’t try to memorize the entirety of the library of Hogwarts like Hermione. But maybe he could study more. Trying harder on his homework would be a good place to start. He finished his bacon, and downed his milk. He stood and brought his dishes to the sink. As he was turning away he was stopped by his mother’s voice.

“Where are you going Ronald?” She asked.

He honestly forgot that she was there. He wasn’t really speaking to her at the moment.

“The library.” He said shortly.

“Whatever for?” She asked.

Ron bit back the sarcastic comment on the tip of his tongue. “I would like to get a start on my summer assignments.”

Molly looked pleasantly surprised.

“Yes you see Sirius made me see the light.” Ron smirked at the instant reaction of that particular statement.

“Oh really. And just what did that...man have to say that changed your study habits? Molly said with her hands on her hips.

Arthur was standing behind his wife with a look of curiosity. He was due to be at work soon, but he wanted to know the answer to the question as well.

“Sirius gave me and Hermione a letter. It was from Harry. Harry made it clear that Sirius expected him to do well in school.” Ron looked his mother straight in the eye. “Say what you want about Sirius mum, he is far from stupid. Hermione told me that him, James Potter, Professor Lupin, Professor Snape, and Lily Evans were all fighting for the top spots in their year. Every year that they were at school.” 

Molly blew out a harsh breath. “That doesn’t explain...”

Ron interrupted her. “When Sirius pulled me and Hermione into the library, he made it clear that Harry’s education came first and foremost. Wherever Sirius has Harry healing, he plans to build on his education that was lacking at Hogwarts. He told me very bluntly that I could keep up or get left behind.”

“How dare he imply such a thing!”

Ron snorted. She would never change.

“Son. What do you mean the education was lacking?” Arthur asked.

Ron looked at his father like he had grown another head. “Seriously? Is that a real question?”

“I am quite serious son. What did you mean?”

Ron thought that his father had channeled the twins and was playing a prank on him. But when he looked in his father’s eyes he saw the truth behind them. He honestly didn’t know.

“What part would you like to know? The part where we battled a troll to save Hermione in the girl’s loo, or the part where Harry killed Quirrell at the end of first year to protect the sorcerer’s stone?”

Arthur and Molly went pale.

“I need a drink.” Kreatcher popped in with a tumbler of firewhiskey. For some reason Kreatcher liked Arthur. No one could figure out why. He popped back out.

“I think you should start from the beginning son.”

“Shouldn’t you be getting to work dear?” 

Arthur pulled out parchment, ink and quill and had a note sent of to his office.

He gestured to his son. “Go ahead Ronald.”

“I think it would be best to view it in the pensieve. Just in case I forget something.” Just then the pensieve popped onto the table. “Thanks Kreature.” Ron said.

“Do you know how to remove the memory Ron?” Ron shook his head. “Just think of the memory you want to show us and put it in the front of your mind.”

Ron thought hard and nodded that he was ready.

Arthur extracted the memory from Ron and placed it in the swirling liquid. Arthur and Molly went to view the memory. Ronald didn’t go in. He had lived it.

When Arthur came out of the memory he looked enraged. “Why the hell were we never told about this?!”

“Arthur calm down...” Molly tried but Arthur was pissed.

“CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?! MY DAMN SON BATTLED A TROLL IN HIS FIRST YEAR AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?!

Molly shrank back in her seat. Arthur never raised his voice like this. “I’m sure the Headmaster had his reasons for not telling us.”

Ron rolled his eyes at his mother. Dumbledore could tell her she was a blonde and she would believe it. Arthur gave his son back the memory.

“What else happened in that school?” Arthur gritted out the word school.

“Well the stone I told you about, was made with the elixir of life. A creation of the Flammels. Anyway, it makes you immortal. Now take one guess who would like to get their hands on that more than anything.”

“Voldemort.” Molly whispered.

“Ten points to Gryffindor!” Ron proclaimed.

“But he only came back this year. Why...” 

Ron interrupted his mother with a shocked gasp “You people just listen to whatever it is that comes out of his mouth. Why do you think I was laid up in the hospital wing at the end of first year? What were you told had happened?”

Arthur had an affronted look on his face before he narrowed his eyes. “Just that you were playing a game and had an accident. I take it that is not total story.”

“Nope. Time for the next memory. I would like to introduce you to Fluffy.” Ron had a wicked grin on his face. 

Arthur removed the memory and put it into the liquid. He and his wife went in.

Once again Ron did not go into the memory. He didn’t need to.

“A FUCKING CERBERUS?! IN A SCHOOL FILLED WITH CHILDREN!!” Arthur was going to strangle Albus.

Even Molly was having trouble justifying that one. Her babies where in that school! “I don’t have any words to be honest. Although Hermione’s priorities seem a bit skewed.”

Ron chuckled. “That’s what Harry and I thought.”

“How did you get hurt son?” Arthur replaced the memory.

Ron thought about them going after the stone, and signaled for his father to remove it. Arthur and Molly went into the memory again. Kreatcher had popped in and refilled Arthur’s drink. He had iced pumpkin juice for the other two and popped away.

When Arthur came out of the memory he looked at his son. “Why on earth didn’t you find an adult?”

“Do you think we didn’t try dad? Dumbledore had left the castle and McGonagall didn’t believe us.”

“What happened after you got injured?” Molly sighed.

“From what the other two told me they had to pass through some type of logic problem involving potions. But only one of them could go through to the next stage. Harry found the wanna be thief to be Quirrell. I’m not sure of the particulars, but Harry killed Quirrell and saved the stone. But I left out the best part. Voldemort was on the back of the professor’s head. The whole year our DADA teacher had been possessed by You Know Who, and know one knew. No one knew he was a Death Eater.”

Molly fainted.

Before she could hit the floor, her son caught her and lowered her to the ground.

“Are you sure son?” Arthur was shaking so badly that he was unable to revive his wife.

“Yes dad.” Honestly. What was it with adults? Who could make this shit up?

Arthur took a deep breath to calm himself and revived his wife. Molly came around moaning low. Her eyes shot open and she looked at her son.

“Are you alright?” Molly was checking him over for imagined injuries.

Ron giggled “Mum I’m fine. It was three years ago.”

“Why didn’t that man tell us?!”

Ron shrugged. “Beats me. I thought he did. What bothers me most is that none of us got any counseling or something. I mean especially Harry. He killed someone. And he was just a kid!”

“And then sent back to an abusive home.” Arthur mused.

Ron clapped his hands in an amusing fashion. “Well are we ready for second year. The plot thickens and all that rot.”

“I’m not sure I want to.” Molly sighed

“Oh I do. And don’t think for a second that I won’t be speaking to Albus.” Molly just nodded because she knew that he was right.

“Well I’m sure you know about the Chamber of Secrets?”

“There was a rumor that it was opened and...it wasn’t a rumor was it?” Arthur sighed.

“No. That’s where we rescued Ginny. She had been forced into the chamber by Tom Riddle where he was draining her life force as you know. What you may not know is that the ‘Slytherin monster’ also known a 60 foot basilisk was released and petrifying the students.” Wait for it…

“A WHAT?! WHY WERE THE KIDS NOT SENT HOME?!” Molly bellowed.

Ron concentrated “I’m ready dad.” Arthur pulled the memory of he and Harry going to Lockhart for help. He showed them what happened after they went down the drain. He waited for the explosion. 

“I’ll kill him!”

“Which him. Dumbledore or Lockhart? I will say in Dumbledore’s defense, that the board of governors where aware of the attacks but didn’t do anything about. The Ponce Malfoy convinced the Minister that it was Hagrid and had him arrested.”

“What happened after the two of you got separated?” Arthur asked.

“From what I understand, Harry came into contact with a shade of Tom Riddle and… wait. Did the Headmaster tell you who Tom Riddle was?”

“No. He just said he was a former student who was into the dark arts.”

“I am Lord Voldemort is an anagram of Tom Marvolo Riddle.” What happened next shocked even Ron.

“Ginny!!” Both adults called out for their daughter.

Ginny was on her way to the kitchen when she heard her parents scream her name. She drew her wand ready for some unknown threat. But when she burst into the kitchen she roughly grabbed by both of her parents. Her mother was sobbing wildly and her father looked a mix between fear and rage.

“We didn’t know Ginny. I swear.” Molly cried.

“Um big brother. A little hint as to what this is about?”

“I told them about second year Gin.”

“Oookay. Why the water works again?”

“They know who Tom Riddle is.” Ron said, but had a sinking feeling in his gut as he looked at his sister.

“Yeah some kid who was into the dark arts. We’ve been over this already.” Ginny looked confused.

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me. Really?! He didn’t tell you?”

“Ron maybe you shouldn’t...” Molly started.

“Tell me what?” Ginny demanded as she left the circle of her parent’s arms and stood in front of her brother.

“Ronald!” Molly tried again.

“No secrets mum. Remember.” He turned to his sister. I am Lord Voldemort is an anagram of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

And for the second time that day, Ron had an unconscious Weasley female in his arms.

“Mum and Dad. She needs a mind healer. I know from the other girls in her dorm she still has nightmares.”

“I thought she was fine. She didn’t say anything.” Molly said.

“She needs help Mum.”

“I know luv, but well we can’t… I mean we...” Molly looked to her husband.

“We can’t afford it son.”

“Then allow me to offer my services as Steward to the Ancient and Noble Houses of Black and Potter to assist in this matter.” Remus said from the doorway.

Initially Remus was going to write a letter about including Ron in the Summer lessons, but decided against it. It was best to deal with Molly Weasley in person. He told the Grangers where he was going, and made his way to Grimmauld. 

He knew he shouldn’t have eavesdropped, but once he found out the subject matter he continued to do so. Harry would want to help the Weasleys anyway that he could. They were kind to him when no one else had been in his young life.

Remus raised his hands in a placating fashion. “My apologies Molly, Arthur, but I overheard part of the conversation. I want to help, and I know that Harry would too.” Remus purposefully left out Sirius.

“I… that is we appreciate the offer, but we...” Molly started.

“Do not think of it as charity, Molly. Think of it as Harry helping a family that he loves.” Remus tried.

Arthur crossed over to Remus and outstretched his hand to him. “I would appreciate anything that you could do for us.” Remus shook his hand.

“I even have a healer in mind. She is a muggle born who like the rest of the majority of them returned to the muggle world after being shunned here. She is fully qualified in both worlds, and is a friend of mine.”

“That would be great. Thank you Remus.” Molly said as she revived her only daughter.

Ginny took a startled breath an looked at her family. She squinted her eyes.

“Professor?”

Remus smiled at her. “I am no longer your professor remember?”

“What’s going on?” Ginny asked.

“I will leave that for your parents to explain.” Remus stood and turned to Ron. “I will let you all handle this as a family. I came here for a reason however. Ron. Hermione is taking tutoring sessions this summer for potions and DADA. We thought you may benefit, and would like to join.” 

“He’ll be there.” Arthur said firmly.

“Dad?” Ron asked curiously. 

“If what I’ve seen today is any indication of what Hogwarts is like, then I want you to have the extra help.” Arthur turned to Remus. “Please give us the contact information for the Healer. When will the tutoring start?”

“Next week. Two hours a day, on Tuesdays and Thursdays.”

“He will be ready.” Arthur reached down and picked up Ginny bridal style. Before he headed out of the kitchen, he turned to Remus. “Thank you for all of your help Remus. My family and I need some time alone.”

“I understand Arthur. You all take care of yourselves.”

Arthur nodded, and left through the door with his daughter in his arms.

Remus left the house feeling happy that he was able to help the family in some way. He had a feeling though that Molly was still going to be a problem in the future.


End file.
